Get away to a better place
by A. Ameretat
Summary: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

JFK Airport, USA  
23 de diciembre, 10:16 am

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente. _Normal, ésto es Nueva York, y es Navidad_.

Todos los padres de familia y sus hijos corrían sin parar, impacientes, con sus maletas para ver a sus abuelos, hasta que a alguna de las niñas más pequeñas se le caía su muñeca de trapo más preciada.

Con el ruido de las ruedas de las maletas de fondo, una joven parecía sumida en la lectura de libro. Sin embargo, su mente divagaba por los sucesos ocurridos hacía dos semanas.

_¿Cómo me había encontrado?¿Cómo sabía quién era?¿Por qué el impresionante hombre me miraba como si supiese algo que él ansiaba?_

Vestida con unos vaqueros claros, camiseta negra y roja con el logo de un famoso grupo de música, _The Ramones_. Ella estaba sentada en las conocidas sillas de los aeropuertos cerca de una Wi-Fi junto a su pequeño portátil con el grabado de una pequeña manzana; esperaba un importante correo encriptado.

Oyó el ruido de un nuevo mensaje:

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de junio de 1983**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Chicago, Estados Unidos**

**Lugar de residencia: Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**Nacionalidad: Americano**

**Estado civil: Soltero**

**Título: Economista**

**Profesión: Gestor económico y de cuentas. Vulturi's & Co.**

― Hola, Sarah Jekyll― _muy apropiado_, pensó el emisor―. ¿O debería llamarte Julia Stevenson?

Su aliento cálido y mentolado hizo que contuviera la respiración. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué quería de ella?

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ésta es mi primera, primerísima, historia. _Después de tanto leer_.

Los capítulos van a ser cortos, _muy_ cortos. **RECUERDEN** es mi primera historia. La historia está prácticamente terminada, lo cual supongo es esperanzador, ¿o no? De todas formas, acepto sugerencias.

He pensado en adicionar algunas imágenes y URLs para que puedan visualizar mejor la historia. _Ya que de por sí sola no deslumbra mucho_. ¿Qué les parece? Un poco de música, imágenes...

¡Gracias por leer!

A. Ameretat


	2. Julia Stevenson vs Anthony Masen

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Julia Stevenson vs. Anthony Masen**

New York City, USA  
5 de diciembre, 02:35 am

Hacía mucho tiempo que había caído la noche en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Seguía habiendo transeúntes por las calles, siempre los había; sin embargo, éstos no se encontraban en perfecta disposición de sus capacidades senso-perceptivas y cognitivas, sobre todo en estas calles. Estas no eran peligrosas, no se trataba de un suburbio, pero la iluminación brillaba por su ausencia en estos barrios de clase media-baja en la ciudad de Nueva York.

La noche era clara, iluminada por una gran luna llena en su mayor esplendor. Aunque lluviosa, un viento volaba entre los árboles haciéndolos sonar al pasar entre sus oscuras ramas, llenando las calles de un tranquilizante silbido.

En un edificio azul que muchas veces pasaba por cenizo a la luz del día:

― ¿Has encontrado algo? Nunca habías tardado tanto― la voz era de una fémina. Pese a la urgencia de las palabras, su tono era firme y distante.

― Nunca había durado tan poco. ¿Qué pasó?― grave y ronca, la voz de un hombre.

― ¿Desde cuando te sientes con el derecho de hacer preguntas? Esto no es precisamente un club social donde entablar conversaciones amables, Jenks― esas palabras demostraban cierto matiz de puro ácido.

― Oh, claro. Lo olvidaba,...―apoyando su barbilla en la mano, el hombre añadió con tono pensativo―: ¿cómo debo llamarte ahora?― dijo con burla.

― Tú me dirás. Y, por cierto, deberías haber aprendido ya a cómo comportarte. Esta situación es más peligrosa para ti de lo que lo es para mi.

La mujer estaba sentada en un sillón de plástico imitando cuero en posición aparentemente relajada, pero sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en los movimientos del individuo delante de ella y en lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes violetas, alrededor del sonido del viento.

― Julia Stevenson― dijo el hombre de repente―. Ahora mismo debería tener 25 años. Murió a los tres días de haber nacido. Americana, de Ohio. La madre murió en el parto. El padre sufrió un paro cardíaco después de una sobre-dosis de heroína ―dijo el tal Jenks.

― ¿Heroína?― preguntó la chica alzando una ceja―. Bueno, ¿y la documentación?

Jenks se levantó y le entregó los papeles que contenían la información a la deslumbrante mujer. Esta era de mediana estatura, piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Sus ojos se mostraban ávidos y atractivos, sus labios carnosos y sensuales. Sus piernas eran esbeltas, su pecho justo y firme. Las caderas redondeadas y los tobillos delgados. Vestía una falda negra y estrecha hasta encima de las rodillas, una camisa azul añil con un ligero escote y unos impresionantes tacones.

Recogió su bolso negro acorde con los zapatos, aceptó los papeles y, antes de salir, agregó:

― Por cierto, busca e infórmanos de todo lo que encuentres sobre Anthony Masen.

* * *

Hola, aunque ya sé que no hay nadie ahí.

De todas formas, me agrada hablar sin que me escuchen. Aquí estoy de nuevo con el primer capítulo mi primera y pequeña historia. Esta se desarrolla en Nueva York, como habrán visto, sólo un pequeño consejo para todo aquel que se interese: a lo largo de toda la obra se presenta mucha transposición temporal, por lo que les digo, estén atentos a los días y las horas.

Sin más, me despido dándoles las gracias por leer.

Un saludo,

A. Ameretat


	3. Empezar con un nuevo plan

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Empezar con un nuevo plan**

New York City, USA  
5 de diciembre, 03:12 am

Desde el momento en el que había salido de ese club no había podido parar de pensar en lo sucedido pocas horas antes. Había sido entrenada para mostrarse firme e inexpresiva, sin alterarse ante cualquier situación. Pero, _¡demonios!_, ésto no estaba dentro de los planes.

Se concentró en desprender esas emociones y aparentar lo aprendido, sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó un número rápidamente. Antes de que el receptor pudiera articular palabra dijo:

― Empiezo de nuevo. Ya tengo la nueva documentación.

― Ya lo sé― informó el interlocutor―. Jenks me lo ha enviado todo. Estoy trabajando en ello así como en un nuevo plan. Regresa a la academia y hablamos.

― Jasper, ése hombre sabía lo que hacía. Sabía quién era yo, sabía lo que quería y, lo más importante, quería llevarlo a cabo― la chica hablaba rápido y en tono bajo, casi susurrando.

― Regresa y hablamos― la llamada se cortó.

Desesperada y furiosa consigo misma, paró un taxi y le indicó la dirección.

Antes de llegar a su destino decidió pararse en un bar y tomarse y par de tragos y aclarar las ideas. De lo cual se arrepintió según entró al local pues estaba lleno de hombres que la recorrieron con una mirada obscena desde sus pies hasta lo más alto de su cabeza.

_Esto ya ha pasado antes. Pero esa mirada esmeralda parecía saberlo todo. Debes calmarte. Recupera la compostura y sal a patearle el culo a cualquiera que se ponga por delante._

Un poco más animada y decidida, Julia Stevenson tomó un taxi y llegó a la dirección cuando ya empezaba a asomar el sol.

_Academia Kunfu_, rezaba el letrero del edificio. _¿Kunfu?_, pensó divertida.

Al entrar se encontró con un espacio amplio, había colchonetas desperdigadas por las esquinas y otras amontonadas. La paredes de la sala estaban cubiertas de espejos y barras metálicas de ballet se hallaban en frente de éstos. Al fondo, se encontraba un chico moreno, alto, muy alto, con fuertes músculos que se marcaban en sus brazos y pecho descubiertos.

― Hola, Jake― saludó la chica.

― Hola, Julia― respondió el joven mostrando su blanca y hermosa ristra de dientes, pero al ver la cara de reproche de la chica, se corrigió―: Hola, Bella.

New York City, USA  
27 de noviembre, 01:30 pm

El despacho era bastante acogedor a pesar de pertenecer a un hombre. Las paredes lucían un tono cremoso que combinaba con el color madera de tea de los muebles los cuales estaban repletos de libros y papeles que se encontraban en perfecto orden según la opinión del propietario.

Éste respondía al nombre de Edward C., un joven empresario y economista que trabajaba a buen rendimiento como gestor de cuentas en la compañía Vulturi's. Lo cierto es que no sólo era reconocido por sus grandes dotes empresariales y económicas, sino que era muy aclamado por el público femenino debido a su físico y galantería.

Acababa de terminar con las cuentas semanales de la gran empresa y debía entregarlas directamente desde su mano a la de Aro Vulturi, uno de los tres accionistas más poderosos de la empresa. Al llegar al ala de directivos, presentó su tarjeta de identificación para acceder al despacho de su jefe, no sin antes regalarle una radiante sonrisa a la morena secretaria, que enrojeció al segundo.

― Ya te lo he dicho varias veces... Debo repetírtelo si no entiendes que es por tu bien.

Desde dentro del despacho y a través de la puerta se oía a Aro Vulturi hablar, al parecer, por el teléfono

― Yo hace tiempo que rompí, o mejor dicho, destrocé y me desligué de esa otra vida― se oyó decir socarronamente―. Ya sé que es divertido en un principio, pero estas fulanas hacen más preguntas de las que deberían, no hacen más que traer problemas y son demasiado observadoras― Su voz sonaba ahora más petulante y rápida.

_¿Otra vida?¿Familia?¿Destrozar?¿De qué estaba hablando Vulturi? _La cabeza de Edward Cullen formulaba miles de preguntas que se le antojaban como nuevas cuentas matemáticas que debía resolver.

― En estos momentos es un consejo, chico, pero pronto será una orden y tendrás que deshacerte de esa familia, así y como lo hice yo.

* * *

Gracias y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	4. Jasper

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Jasper**

New York City, USA  
5 de diciembre, 07:12 am

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Esos últimos recuerdos eran buenos. La verdad era que habían pasado una muy buena noche. Bella y Jacob se conocían desde hacía dos años y medio y habían congeniado bastante bien desde un principio, pues el carácter de Jacob hacía que cualquiera pudiera sentirse a gusto a su alrededor.

Su relación no iba más allá de una simple amistad, sin embargo, ambos disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos como algo más, lo cual no afectaba del todo a su vínculo.

Ellos se fundieron en un abrazo de lobo en cuanto se saludaron.

― ¿Y?― dijo el joven.

― ¿Y, qué?

― ¡Oh, vamos! Cuéntamelo, ¿qué ha pasado?

― Como si no lo supieras...― sí, claro que lo sabía, pero quería escuchar lo ocurrido de primera mano.

― De acuerdo. Pero dime, ¿sabes algo realmente de él?

― No, no sé nada. Pero le he pedido a Jenks que me informe en cuanto sepa algo.

― Entonces, hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿no?

Jacob Black estaba preocupado, siempre había sabido que lo que sentía por Bella era más que amistad, pero ella le había dejado claro en más de una ocasión que no encontraría ese mismo sentimiento de su parte, lo cual había respetado y creía, realmente sabía, que esta peculiar relación que mantenían debía ser más que suficiente.

― Sí, dentro de dos semanas me dirá todo lo que encuentre, a mí o, más probablemente, a Jasper― Bella había dejado su bolso en el suelo y, apoyada en las barras de ballet, contemplaba el espacio―. Oye, ¿dónde está?

― En su despacho. La puerta marrón del fondo, la que está cerrada.

― De acuerdo.

― Bella, ten cuidado. No sabemos si está con ellos.

Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Siempre tenía cuidado, siempre lo había tenido. Y en esta ocasión también. Pero sabía que corría peligro continuamente. Nunca se estaba completamente seguro.

― Adelante―. había respondido una voz detrás de la puerta.

― Hola, Jasper.

― Bella― respondió a modo de saludo.

En ese momento Bella sintió cómo la culpa la invadía posándose en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Ella creía que podía haberlo evitado y si hubiese sido así, ahora mismo no estaría viendo la angustia que había en los ojos marrones.

― Lo siento. Sé que esto debería haber durado tres semanas más, pero...― suspiró―. Lo siento.

― Bella, está bien. No fue tu culpa, la de nadie. No sabemos cómo nos encontró, no te preocupes. Lo has hecho, y lo estás haciendo, muy bien. Sólo hay que aguantar dos o tres meses más. Estamos cerca― Jasper siempre había sido amable y tenía un don para hacer sentir bien a la gente.

Jasper se levantó y abrazó a Bella. Él sabía cuándo era necesario un abrazo reconfortante. Se sentía bien cuando alguien quería y conseguía compartir la culpa, haciendo que la otra persona se sintiese mejor. Y Jasper siempre lo conseguí, siempre podía compartir tus sentimientos, por malo que fueran. Aquello era realmente agradable.

― Gracias.

― Creo que debes dormir un poco. Durante esta semana y la que viene tenemos un poco más de trabajo. Ahora, vete y descansa. Nos vemos, Bella.

Después de otro pequeño abrazo, Bella cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la dirección que le había indicado Jasper, hacia un hotel.

― Buenos días― le saludó la recepcionista del alojamiento.

Éste era pequeño, de unas 120 habitaciones, incluidas las dos suites. Sin embargo, lucía muy bien decorado. Beis, dorado y madera oscura decoraban toda la estancia.

― Buenos días. Mi nombre es Julia Stevenson, he reservado una habitación.

― Habitación 34, segundo piso, ala oeste. Que tenga una buena estancia.

― Gracias― dijo a modo de despedida, y se encaminó hacia las largas escaleras de peldaños de mármol claro.

New York City, USA  
12 de diciembre, 4:30 pm

Después de ese día, el cual pasó sin que ella se diera cuenta de la hora pues había dormido sin descanso, le siguió una semana llena de entrenamiento físico con Jacob y entrenamiento intelectual con Jasper. Sólo había tenido un momento de chicas, y fue con Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper. Y era exactamente en ese momento en el que se encontraba.

Después de una sesión de compras intensivas, Bella y su amiga había decidido tomarse un descanso en la peluquería, donde tuvieron una sesión de manicura y pedicura. De allí salieron con un nuevo corte de pelo y un sofisticado peinado.

― ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algo en una cafetería?― preguntó Rosalie― Yo invito.

― Está bien ir, pero yo pago lo mío― aclaró Bella.

― ¡Oh, vamos! Es tan sólo un café, o un zumo.

― Rosalie...

― Vale, está bien. Tú ganas― la cortó la rubia alzando las manos.

Lo cierto era que Rosalie era toda una súpermodelo: rubia, alta, delgada, ojos claros y labios sensuales. La fantasía de todo hombre. Pero era éso justamente lo que Rosalie menos quería. Ser una fantasía, y de un hombre. Fue una mala experiencia de ella lo que hizo que Jasper empezara con este grupo fuera de la policía.

Jasper había comenzado su carrera policial a los 19 años. Le gustaban las tácticas y las estrategias militares, pero sabía que su familia lo pasaría mal si se metía en el ejército. En su lugar, decidió hacerse policía. De hecho, consiguió llegar a un alto cargo, a pesar de su corta edad. Durante su carrera se vio con unos casos bastante extraños que le llamaron mucho la atención, pero no podía hacer más. Lo había dejado como curiosidad, ya que siempre encontraba una puerta cerrada que no le dejaba ver más allá de la información del caso que le habían asignado.

Diez meses después de pertenecer al grupo de operaciones extranjeras de espionaje e inteligencia en el FBI, Jasper recibió una noticia relacionada con su hermana. Después de ese momento, Jasper decidió investigar. Y, de nuevo, se encontró con la puerta cerrada de los casos que le llamaron tanto la atención en su momento. Sin embargo, esta vez, Jasper se juró encontrar la llave para abrir esa puerta. A partir de entonces, se formó un grupo de personas relacionadas con los extraños casos sin contar con la policía del FBI.

― Dos frapuccinos, uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate, por favor― las dos amigas ya se encontraban en la cafetería disfrutando de su pedido.

* * *

Hola,

En este capítulo se empieza a entrever algunas cosillas.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	5. Todo a punto

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Todo a punto**

New York City, USA  
19 de diciembre, 05:07 pm

Durante las dos semanas pasadas Bella había estado entrenando, entrenando duro. Jake le había exigido mucho en sus sesiones de boxeo y artes marciales. _Me machacó, realmente_. Él creía importante las clases de deportes asiáticos pues fomentaban la concentración y dejaban la mente en un estado relajado, de modo que detectaba y controlaba cada movimiento.

Rosalie y Bella habían practicado yoga y comunicaciones. Lo cierto era que la joven morena no destacaba por su don de la palabra, ya que prefería mantenerse callada y escuchar. Rosalie pensaba que oír y prestar atención a lo que los demás decían era importante, así como lo era dar buenas respuestas, saber entablar una conversación y presentar una postura diplomática.

Mientras que Jacob Black ayudaba en lo físico, Rosalie lo hacía en el malabarismo de las palabras y, finalmente, Jasper Whitlock trabajaba con Bella en las estrategias, las cuales tanto le gustaban. Se interesaba mucho en cada paso que ella daba, en los posibles desencadenamientos que podía resultar después de una simple acción.

Todos trabajaban codo con codo, formando un grupo consistente, donde cualquiera daría y haría lo que fuera por otro. Las relaciones entre ellos se basaban en el respeto, la confianza y aquello que forma una gran amistad, el cariño.

― Creo que no debemos darle más vueltas. No hay errores, está todo listo. Es el momento de entrar en acción― dijo Jake en tono despreocupado.

Ya todo estaba preparado para que Bella volviese a trabajar. Como habían hecho con anterioridad, cada vez que se debía empezar de nuevo, su identidad y personalidad habían sido trabajadas, habían buscado nuevos comercios, totalmente diferentes a los anteriores, en los que sumergirse sin ser reconocida. Todo estaba a punto.

― Hemos ido a comprar nueva ropa, tenemos una nueva apariencia, nuevas formas de proseguir. Es la hora― apuntó Rosalie.

En la estancia se encontraban los cuatro: Jasper y Rosalie Withlock, Jacob Black y la nueva Julia Stevenson. El despacho del primero estaba lleno de papeles, bolsas de tiendas de diseño y máquinas informáticas. Las paredes hacían parecer que la habitación era más pequeña de lo que era y la lámpara iluminaba directamente las caras de los presentes. Las sombras que se producían hicieron pensar a Bella que no era necesario darle más apariencia peligrosa a la situación.

― Cualquier problema que surja, llámame. Cualqui-...

― Hola― Jasper fue cortado por la voz de Sam Uley, agente especial del FBI junto a Whitlock.

Hacía tiempo que Bella no lo veía, y lo cierto es que no le importaba. Este era demasiado duro, no mostraba afabilidad y lo que le había hecho pasar a Emily... La apariencia de Sam Uley era, en cierto modo, intimidatoria. Sus ojos, negros y profundos, lucían autoridad y empeño. Bella sabía que él no lo había hecho a propósito, pero para ella, Uley había usado a su mujer como un medio y aquello no tenía justificación.

― Hola, Jasper. Rosalie, Jacob, Bella― saludó Emily Uley, mujer de Sam.

Bella le tenía mucho aprecio, pero sobre todo compasión.

Después de que Jasper empezase a perseguir los casos que se le presentaron, Sam se unió a él pues éste había seguido el mismo camino pero por otro lado, junto a su mujer. Era por ello por lo que Bella sentía cierta renuencia a relacionarse con Sam. Emily y Sam habían ido detrás de esos casos y ella salió mal parada:

"_En el despacho del agente especial Jasper Whitlock, en el edificio del FBI de los Estados Unidos, se podía oír una conversación de susurros:_

― _¡¿Que has estado qué!― gritó en un susurro ahogado una voz._

― _He estado persiguiendo los casos de desapariciones, esos que creemos que están relacionados con los..._

― _Pero...¡no puedes hacer eso! Maldita sea, no sabemos nada. ¡Y lo haces solo!_

― _No estoy solo. Estoy con Emily― refutó la voz más grave._

― _¡Ja! Encima metes a tu mujer en esto._

― _Jasper..._

― _Nada de Jasper, Sam. Sabes que te has metido en un gran lío...― cortó una voz, para ser cortado a su vez por la otra más grave._

― _Sé que tú también estás dentro, Whitlock― dijo ésta con dicción dura y profunda._

― _¿Qué? Tú no tienes ni idea, Uley. Vete, sal de aquí._

― _Jasper, sé tanto como tú. No quiero estar en tu contra. Vengo con bandera blanca, tío. Quiero ayudarte y que me ayudes tú también― hubo una pausa, sólo se oían dos respiraciones pausadas pero fuertes al mismo tiempo― . Han herido a Emily._

― _¿Dónde te has metido, Sam?_

― _¿Dónde nos hemos metido, Jasper?_

― _Está bien. ésto no debe salir de aquí, debes mantener tu boca cerrada. Ésto está fuera del FBI. No abras __la boca y todo saldrá bien. Confiaré en ti, al igual que tú darás la vida por mi si todo esto se nos va de las manos._

― _No estamos solos. Conmigo está Emily._

― _Mi hermana está enterada, es por ella por lo que hago esto. Esos cabrones no se saldrán más con la suya. Tenemos que tener cuidado. Los Vulturi no son cosa fácil."_

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Todos se miraron entre sí.

― Teníamos tiempo sin vernos, Bella― apuntó Sam.

― Hola, Uley. Emily― saludó la joven morena.

― La operación empieza hoy. Ya nos ponemos en marcha― dichas estas palabras por parte de Jasper, la tensión se calmó y todos se pusieron en movimiento.

* * *

Hola,

Finalmente, he podido subir este capítulo. Creo que hay gente que lee esto -o eso espero-, y por ello sigo subiendo todo esto. De todas formas, si ya lo he empezado, ¿por qué no continuar? Además, también acepto sugerencias y no me cuesta aceptar otras opiniones -he intentado hacerlo con sutileza. *risas*

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	6. Sólo chicas

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Sólo chicas**

New York, USA  
21 de diciembre, 03:58 pm

Los tenues rayos de sol, oculto tras una densa capa de nubes, incidían sobre las calles del Bajo Manhattan. Caballeros enfundados en sus trajes de trabajo impolutos acompañados de sus maletines y con caros relojes o valiosos gemelos, transitaban, casi corrían, por Wall Street de vuelta a su oficina de trabajo. Señoras vestidas con faldas de tubo oscuras y camisas inmaculadas pisaban rápida y fuertemente las aceras de la calle con sus altísimos y costosos tacones.

En medio de todas ellas se encontraba Julia Stevenson, una joven morena con impresionantes ojos marrones. Vestida como estaba, pasaba desapercibida entre los demás ejecutivos, empresarios y directores de las grandes compañías e identidades que se encontraban en la famosa calle financiera.

― Acabo de cerrar la negociación con el Sr. Scott...Sí, ha sido todo un éxito...Sí, gracias, Sr. Doyle...Ha sido un placer...Adiós― Julia Stevenson caminaba al mismo tiempo que hablaba por su teléfono.

Esos tres días habían pasado muy rápido para ella. Reuniones, negocios, homenajes, más reuniones y negocios... Todo había que hacerlo demasiado deprisa, nunca tenía tiempo.

A pesar de ser tan agobiantes, no tuvo demasiada acción, para disgusto de Jacob. Lo cierto es que habría sido bastante tranquilo si no hubiese sido por todas esas carreras que había tenido que hacer para llegar pronto o justo a tiempo a las asambleas. Dentro de un par de días tendría que montarse en un avión y plantarse en Italia. Lo cierto, era que no le hacía mucha gracia. No había nada que realmente deseara hacer allí. Pero sí había algo que le ordenaba salir huyendo. Sin embargo, tenía que mostrarse fuerte. _Fuerte_, se repitió a sí misma.

Había quedado en una de sus cafeterías favoritas con Rosalie y Emily. Necesitaba un momento de _sólo_ chicas. Con un silbido paró un taxi y hacia allá se encaminó.

― ¡Por fin llegas! Pensábamos que habías encontrado a un tío y...

― No te pases de películas, Rose. Hola, Emily. ¿Cómo te va?― saludó Bella según vio a la morena quileute y a la impresionante rubia y se sentó con pesadez sobre la silla dejando su bolso en la contigua.

― Hola, Julia― respondió la mujer Uley.

Emily no era una mujer de muchas palabras, menos que Bella. Ella era bastante reservada, pero se apreciaba lo amable que era personalmente. _Uley tiene mucha suerte y Emily muy poca_, pensó Bella. La cafetería estaba bastante llena a esa hora y, de cierta forma, aquello no le gustó nada.

El sitio era cómodo y mucha gente lo visitaba después del trabajo para despejarse aunque siguiesen enganchados al portátil o a la _Blackberry_. La estancia era en su mayoría blanca y algunos tonos fluorescentes destacaban sobre las superficies brillantes. Con una rápida mirada, recorrió todo el lugar examinando cada cara que allí estaban.

― ¿Y?¿Cómo te han ido estos tres días? Prácticamente has desaparecido del mapa― comentó Rosalie.

― He estado bastante ocupada. Ahora mismo, y aunque suene raro, extraño el entrenamiento con Jake y contigo― respondió Bella mientras llamaba a un camarero.

― ¿Entrenamiento?¿Con Jake?― dijo socarronamente la rubia.

― Por favor, Rosali-...

― Galleria Illy, ¿qué desean para tomar?― interrumpió un camarero joven y rubio con ojos azules remarcando su acento americano.

― Un cappuccino, un café moka y un café filtro. Gracias― dijo Rose rápidamente y con cierta indiferencia, pero mostrando todo su encanto al joven. _A mi amiga le gustaba por donde había ido la conversación_.

Éste, antes de irse, apuntó el pedido y sonrió ampliamente a las tres chicas.

Tras una larga, relajante y entretenida charla de _sólo_ chicas, ellas salieron de la cafetería dos horas más tarde, aún conversando y bromeando. El cielo había tomado su color más azul mezclándose con un suave rosa dándole destellos lilas que escapaban de entre las nubes que ese día había cubierto parcialmente el cielo neoyorquino.

Acababan de salir y oyeron que alguien las llamaba:

― ¡Hey! Un momento― era el camarero del Illy. Venía corriendo hacia ellas―. Acabo de terminar mi turno. Si no tienen quien les lleve, tengo moto― dijo él, medio sonriendo seductoramente, medio avergonzado. _Un joven atrevido, me gusta_, pensó Rosalie.

― No, gracias. Ya nos vienen a buscar. ¡Hasta pronto!― se apresuró a decir Bella sabiendo que Rose no tendría ningún problema en darse una _vuelta_con el joven.

Así, agarró a Rosalie del brazo y se la llevó a rastras. De Emily no se tenía que preocupar. _Está perdidamente enamorada de Uley_.

― Pero...¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, Julia Stevenson!

― Lo que debía. Ahora cállate y vamos a parar un taxi. Tu hermano me espera, necesito el billete de avión.

JFK Airport, New York.  
23 de diciembre, 10:16 am

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente. _Normal, ésto es Nueva York, y es Navidad_.

Todos los padres de familia y sus hijos corrían sin parar, impacientes, con sus maletas sin parar para ver a sus abuelos, hasta que a alguna de las niñas más pequeñas se le caía su muñeca de trapo más preciada.

Bella se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros de su gran colección: El gran Gatsby. Siempre llevaba más de un libro encima. Uno que no se había leído y dos clásicos que había releído varias veces. Esta vez se había decantado por El retrato de Dorian Gray, Jane Eyre y el que se estaba leyendo, el que no se había leído antes.

Sin poder concentrarse, y haciéndose miles de preguntas sobre lo ocurrido semanas antes, dejó el libro a un lado y encendió su reproductor de música. _Murdy Bum_.

Esperaba un correo de Jenks o de Jasper. Oyó el característico sonido que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje a la bandeja de entrada y se dispuso a abrirlo:

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de junio de 1983**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Chicago, Estados Unidos**

**Lugar de residencia: Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

**Nacionalidad: Americano**

**Estado civil: Soltero**

**Título: Economista**

**Profesión: Gestor económico y de cuentas. Vulturi's & Co.**

― Hola, Sarah Jekyll― _muy apropiado_, pensó el emisor.― ¿O debería llamarte Julia Stevenson?

Su aliento cálido y mentolado hizo que contuviera la respiración. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué quería de ella?

* * *

Hola,

Un nuevo capítulo ante la anterior imposibilidad de subirlos, esto es algo así como un regalo o, más bien, un incentivo.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	7. Un incendio destroza una familia

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Un incendio destroza una familia**

New York City, USA  
5 de diciembre, 09:54 pm

Habían pasado ocho días desde que escuchó a Aro Vulturi tener esa extraña conversación por teléfono. Estuvo todo el día pensando en ello. A penas pudo dormir. Los engranajes de su mente trabajaban a gran velocidad creando tantas preguntas y tanta energía para se desperdiciadas.

Aquello no fue una simple conversación, en ella se escondían secretos que la compañía no quería que nadie supiera. Secretos demasiado oscuros. _La palabra destrozar no incluye nada luminoso_, pensó.

Edward Cullen se encontraba en su apartamento en el Alto Manhattan, cerca del pulmón de la ciudad. Esa noche tendría una fiesta en la que grandes empresarios de toda América se reunirían para fortalecer sus relaciones financieras, sacar algún que otro acuerdo económico y cotillear sobre los negocios de sus competencias. _Sería el momento perfecto_.

El joven economista había estado investigando alrededor de la vida de los hermanos Vulturi. Ciertamente, no había nada que llamase la atención en ninguno de sus días. No encontró nada más que sus datos fiscales y sus historias como empresarios. No vida personal, no familia, no nada.

_Fue éso lo que sí me llamó la atención_. Los hermanos Vulturi eran mundialmente conocidos. Eran ricos, inteligentes y famosos. Debería aparecer algo de sus vidas íntimas. Pero no. En sus ratos libres había visitado varias bibliotecas, había contactado con algunos conocidos que quizás pudieran echarle una mano, pero nadie sabía nada o, por lo menos, nadie tenía la intención de contarlo.

Le costó mucho trabajo llegar a recoger algo de información. Aún más duro fue introducirse en los computadores de datos que registraba la empresa. Después de buscar durante todo un día en las cuentas de la compañía encontró varias facturas en las que raramente figuraban recibos de unos periódicos que uno de los hermanos había pedido. Indagó en la red sobre las fechas que salían en las cuentas: 23 de febrero de 1990.

**6.1% de inflación, Condena a la amenazas de Bagdad, David N. Dinkins invoca la memoria de Luther para frenar la tensión racial, Reducción del 10% de la fuerza en el Pacífico, Un incendio destroza una familia, El impacto de un avión en el JFK.**

_Un momento...¿familia?¿Destrozada?_ Desde ese momento, siguió la pista. Algo es algo, y éso era lo único que tenía.

[...]

Edward Cullen había llegado hacía una hora y media a la fiesta a la que había sido invitado. Al parecer, no mucha gente sabía de su asistencia. Muchos parecieron sorprendidos y otros, _otras_, emocionados.

El hall era un gran espacio de reluciente mármol, la paredes lucían blancas y contrataban con los impresionantes cuadros que, en ocasiones, las ocupaban desde el suelo hasta el techo, del cual colgaban lámparas de lágrima.

Como buen caballero que era, saludó a varias damas a las que hizo sonrojar con comentarios corteses y halagadores. Como hombre de negocios, entabló serias conversaciones con los mayores empresarios y mantuvo charlas distendidas con los más jóvenes, hijos de los anteriores.

― Ha sido un placer conecerle y negociar con usted, Sr. Thompson. Espero volver a verle― dijo una voz dulce. Aquello le llamó le atención.

Al girarse distinguió a la propietaria. Morena, largas piernas, tobillos delgados, caderas redondeadas, cintura estrecha. Los negros tacones la hacían lucir más alta y esbelta. _Perfecta_. La dueña de dicha perfección se giró y Cullen tuvo un _deja vù_.

― Sr. Thompson.

― ¡Anthony Masen!¿Por qué no me han dicho que vendría?― contestó efusivamente Peter Thompson al saludo de Edward. Ambos se estrecharon la mano cordialmente.

― Sin que yo supiera nada, han mantenido mi asistencia en absoluto secreto. Todavía no sé la razón― respondió con una sonrisa. Se giró y saludó―: Anthony Masen. Un placer, señorita...― dijo extendiendo la mano.

― Jekyll. Sarah Jekyll― manifestó la joven. _¿Sarah Jekyll? Pero si..._Ella le cedió la mano y él besó el anverso.

Edward estudió su cara. No creía que pudiese ser otra. Era ella. Sus ojos marrones le decían que era ella. Ante el escudriño del joven, Sarah Jekyll mantuvo la mirada. Pero una sombra de secretismo y recelo cruzó por sus ojos oscurecidos.

― Un gusto el conocerle, Sr. Masen. Si me disculpan.

Ante las palabras de la joven, ambos hombres cabecearon a modo de despedida y ella se marchó rápidamente, casi con prisa.

― Y dígame, Sr. Thompson, ¿de qué conoce a la joven?― preguntó el joven Cullen intentando silenciar a la curiosidad.

* * *

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	8. Vuelo hacia Italia, B12

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Vuelo hacia Italia, B12**

JFK Airport, New York.  
23 de diciembre, 10:17 am

― ¿Disculpe?― fue lo único que pudo articular Bella después de las palabras del poseedor de aquella aterciopelada voz.

Joven, alto, piel blanquecina, ojos verdes como alejandritas de día, pelo broncíneo y desordenado, dedos largos. Toda una deidad. Pero Bella quería huir de su lado cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

Sus pantalones vaqueros oscuros se ciñeron a sus muslos cuando se acomodó en la silla contigua a la de la chica. Éstos combinaban perfectamente con su camiseta blanca y el _cardigan_ marrón que lo acompañaba junto a una bufanda de color apagado.

― Nos conocimos en la fiesta del Sr. Thompson. ¿Se acuerda?

― No. Disculpe, supongo que se habrá equivocado― dijo Bella intentando escapar de la situación.

Cogió su móvil y empezó a jugar con él. Si llamaba a Jasper podría ser demasiado descarado, si se levantaba y salía corriendo quedaría como una demente. De repente, vio su salvación en la pantalla de _departures_.

_Italia, puerta B12._

― ¿Italia?¿Va hacia Italia?― preguntó su acompañante no deseado al verla mirar hacia la pantalla.

― Ehm...disculpe, debo irme― dijo Bella rápidamente. _Necesito salir de aquí. ¡Jasper!_

― No se preocupe, yo también debo irme. Acaban de comunicar la puerta de mi vuelo. B12.

― ¿Qué?― susurró ahogadamente, casi inaudible, mirando con ojos desorbitados entre el hombre que tenía junto a ella y la pantalla.

― Oh, veo que usted también. Puedo acompañarla. Parece tener mala cara.

― No, gracias. Debo ir a los servicios primero― zanjó Bella. Ya había recuperado la compostura.

_¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?¿Italia?¿Cómo...?_

Sin darle tiempo a pronunciar una palabra, la joven se encaminó hacia los aseos.

[...]

Iba ya cruzando el _finger_. Había tenido mucha suerte. No pensaba que ella fuese a ir hacia allá. ¡Italia! En realidad, era lo más lógico. Pero sin saber el porqué, se le antojaba extraño.

_He tenido mucha suerte_.

Llegó al avión y una rubia azafata le dio la bienvenida. No desaprovechó la oportunidad y le dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas.

_Este es el momento. Puede ser una simple coincidencia, pero no la voy a desperdiciar. Ella está dentro de lo que busco. ¿Por qué si no Aro se preocuparía por ella?¿Qué demonios sabe ella?¿Qué relación tiene con los Vulturi?¿Acaso pertenece a...? Sí, no hay otra._

[...]

― Jasper, no puedo subir a ese avión. ¡Maldita sea! Él está dentro y...No, no voy a subir...Me niego...Pásame a Rose, por favor...Rose...No puedo, sabes que no puedo...¿Por qué demonios está él aquí? Su cede está en Nueva York...No puede ir a Italia, no, no puede...Rose, pero...De acuerdo― terminó Bella con un suspiro.

Jasper le había dicho que debía subir a ese avión. _Pero él no entiende_. Rose le había dicho que se tranquilizase, éso también se lo había dicho su hermano. Pero le estaba costando. Odiaba el hecho de que aquella situación la superase, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y temía que su corazón se saliese de su pecho por el ritmo que llevaba.

_Nadie podría tranquilizarse sabiendo que uno de los que mató a su madre estaría en el mismo espacio ¡reducido!, nadie podría. Yo no puedo._

Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco. ¡_No, no lo estoy haciendo!_ Pero debía armarse de valor y montarse en ese maldito cacharro y volar hacia Italia, con Edward Anthony Cullen.

Derecha y segura de sí misma, salió de los servicios y buscó una pantalla. _Italia, puerta B12, última llamada_. Ciertamente no tenía mucha prisa por entrar al avión. _Ciertamente_ quería quedarse en tierra. Pero no podía. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, entregó su tarjeta de embarque y se dirigió hacia el _finger_.

Los pies le pesaban como plomo. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Su corazón iba despacio, muy despacio a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Sus sentidos trabajaban lentamente. Oía sus pasos y el rodar de las ruedas de su maleta _roller_. Sentía los latidos se su corazón justo en el oído. Parecía que The Ramones empezaba a tocar el instrumental de _I don't wanna go down to the basement _en su camiseta.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba saludando a la rubia azafata de extraño inglés con acento italiano. Le indicó su asiento de primera clase. Iba a ser un largo viaje. _Muy largo para mi gusto._ Pues junto al sillón naranja de primera categoría se encontraba otro sillón, también naranja, pero ya ocupado.

Desde él le saludaba un sonriente Edward Anthony Cullen. _Sí, iba a ser un largo viaje_.

* * *

Hola,

Si mal no tengo entendido, alguien ha agregado a _alerts_ esta «historieta», ¡gracias! Lo siento, no recuerdo el nombre, pero si alguien se siente aludido, que dé señales de vida.

Otra cosa, intenté hacer este capítulo un poco más...¿gracioso? No. ¿Simpático? No. Quizás, humorístico. Si no lo han notado es por mi preocupante falta del humor.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	9. Un ser de físico divino con lengua viper

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Un ser de físico divino con lengua viperina**

Cielos de América del Norte  
23 de diciembre, 10:51 am

Sus nervios estaban de punta, sus sentidos al cien por cien, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas y sus pensamientos en algún lugar fuera de ese avión.

La visión que tuvo al llegar a su asiento no fue la que esperaba y, por un microsegundo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa y recelo. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente se sintió fuerte, alzó la vista, cabeceó a modo de saludo y se sentó en su sillón de primera clase.

Así, sentada en su asiento de color naranja, Bella empezó a rebuscar lo necesario dentro de su enorme bolso negro, lo cual resultaba toda una expedición si tenemos en cuenta que aquello que no le cabía en la maleta que facturaba estaba dentro de ese bolso. Victoriosa, encontró su reproductor, se puso los auriculares y cerró los ojos.

Ahora ya lo tenía todo planeado: dormir. _Sí, mientras duerma todo irá bien_.

― Sé que está cansada, discúlpeme, pero deseo hacerle una pregunta.

_No, nada irá bien_, pensó.

― Le escucho― dijo Bella sin abrir aún los ojos.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

_¿Qué?_ No estaba segura de si había escuchado bien. Es decir, nadie se subía a un avión y le preguntaba al prójimo cómo se llamaba, _¿o sí?_ Hubiese esperado cualquier otra pregunta, algo como «¿Sabe cuánto durará el vuelo?» o «¿Cómo puedo bajar el aire acondicionado?», o incluso «¿Me acompaña al aseo?» Pero nunca, _nunca_, ¿cómo se llama?

― ¿Disculpe?― dijo la joven con su mejor cara. La cual cambió radicalmente al ver al joven de su lado reír disimuladamente.

― No me malinterprete. Es que es la segunda vez que me responde con esa misma palabra en un media hora― explicó―. ¿Cómo se llama?, le pregunté.

― Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a que un desconocido pregunte por mi nombre. De todas formas, usted parecía muy seguro de saber _mi_ nombre.

― Lo estaba. Debería estar acostumbrada a ello; digo, con una belleza como la suya muchos hombres deben estar cuestionándose el nombre de tanta hermosura.

― Muy halagador. Gracias.

― No me va a responder a mi pregunta― afirmó el castaño.

― Ya le dije, no estoy acos-...

― ¿Sigo siendo un desconocido? Digo, estamos teniendo una conversación amena y distendida. ¿Seguimos siendo desconocidos?

― Usted hace muchas preguntas; _digo_, nos acabamos de conocer― dijo Bella con cierto retintín al decir la palabra que el hombre tanto repetía.

― No, no soy el único con evidentes manías. Por otro lado, siento que mi pregunta le haya sido desagradable, en ningún momento fue mi intención. Pero me pareció que sería grato mantener una conversación con una de los socios del Sr. Thomson. Siendo así, sería normal que le haga esa pregunta, ¿no es así?

― Así pues, siento mi grosería― dijo Bella con fingida cortesía―. Estoy demasiado cansada y no estoy interesada en mantener una conversación de negocios ahora mismo.

― Evidentemente, yo estoy interesado en usted― dijo―. Y creo que usted en mi también―añadió acercándose un poco a ella―. Pero si no desea hablar de negocio, dígame ¿para qué querría saber toda esa información sobre mi que le llegó a su moderno ordenador?

― Veo que es curioso, y aún más cotilla, y no lo esconde, Sr. Cullen.

― _Veo_ que ya no somos desconocidos. Ya sabe una de mis tantas cualidades. Muy observadora― dijo Edward con palpable sarcasmo.

― Déjeme ser curiosa por unos segundos, ¿aparte de curioso, cotilla y sarcástico, qué otras _tantas_ cualidades lo caracterizan?

― Oh, demasiado impaciente por su parte. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, dejamos que el juego siga su curso? Las averiguará, paulatinamente.

― ¿Juego? Discúlpeme, no sabía que había aceptado su invitación a participar.

― ¿Acaso no quiere participar? Porque no lo parecía. A veces, no hay que formular ninguna preguntar para invitar, ni tampoco esperar ninguna respuesta para saber la contestación. Si no la hubiese querido invitar a un juego, no me hubiese acercado a usted; si sus ojos no brillasen con singular curiosidad, diría que no quiere jugar conmigo.

― ¿Acaso puede ver a través de mis ojos?¿O es que puede leerme la mente?

― No, su mente no, desgraciadamente― dijo riendo suavemente el de ojos verdes―. Pero su postura, sus ojos, sus manos...todo en usted me dice que quiere saber de mi, y mucho. ¿Me equivoco?

― Al parecer, cree no equivocarse nunca. Curioso, cotilla, sarcástico y presuntuoso. ¿Qué más? Sorpréndame.

― Sí, está interesada en mi. ¿En más de una forma?― preguntó con sorna. A ello, Bella respondió alzando una ceja.― Lo siento, fui grosero. No quiero establecer una mala relación con usted. Ya se lo he dicho, me parece muy interesante, alguien a quien debo conocer. ¿Por qué no me cuenta algo de usted? Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

― La verdad es que esa cualidad suya ya me la esperaba. Toda persona cotilla y presuntuosa acaba siendo grosera. ¿Por qué no empieza, usted, contando algo sobre sí mismo? Para recibir, primero hay que dar.

― Oh, claro. En mi familia siempre me enseñaron a ser un caballero y dejar a las damas primero, así como a complacerlas, y con usted no voy a hacer menos. Sí, me gustó esa expresión: _para recibir, primero hay que dar_. ¿Quiere decir eso que siempre hace algo para recibir algo a cambio?

― ¿Usted no?

― No siempre. Puedo hacer cosas por puro gozo, porque yo quiero hacerlas. ¿Ve? Ya le he contado algo sobre mí. ¿Qué hay sobre usted?

― Todo un espíritu celeste― dijo Bella con camuflada ironía.

Lo cierto era que no le estaba costando hablar con aquel hombre, el cual era un completo desconocido personalmente. Sin embargo, sabía cada uno de sus datos fiscales. _Irónico_.

― ¿Es todo lo que tiene para contarme?¿Es todo lo que puede dar para todo lo que quiere recibir?― continuó hablando Bella.

― Al parecer, no le gusta hablar mucho sobre usted. O quizás sea que no sabe por dónde empezar. ¿Por qué no comienza por el principio: Un incendio destroza una familia?¿Qué pasó con la suya?

_Este tipo sabe más de lo que yo creía_. Pero Isabella Swan no pensaba achicarse. Sabía cómo contestar, sabía exactamente lo que decir. _Un ser de físico divino con lengua viperina_.

* * *

Hola,

Antes que nada, gracias a Alejandra Yaruro por añadir esta historia a sus _alerts_ y a sus _fic's_ favoritos. También, quisiera agradecer a otra persona que también añadió esta historia a sus alerts pero de la que perdí el _username_, así que, por favor, ¿podrías dar señales de vida?¡Gracias!

Este capítulo es más largo y creo que a partir de ahora serán, a veces, un poquito más extensos. **RECUERDEN**, es mi primera historia y **RECUERDEN**, ya está acabada.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat

**PD.** Si alguien lee esto, ¿podría, por favor, dejar constancia de ello con, quizás,...un _review_? Ya sé que pido mucho...


	10. Benvenuto a Italia

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**Benvenuto a Italia**

Cielos del océano Atlántico  
23 de diciembre, 12:32 pm

La conversación, a pesar de todas las previsiones, había dado más de sí de lo que se esperaba. Fue más fácil de lo que ella creía en un principio. Durante la charla, ambos mantuvieron sus cincos sentidos puestos en ella.

Su compañero interlocutor tenía muy buen dominio de las palabras, lo que provocaba una inestabilidad en las puntuaciones que nombraban al ganador. Ambos median sus palabras, buscaban las que más les convenían y terminaban agregándole el tono idóneo.

Se trataba de una batalla difícil y reñida que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

El tema de conversación no había cambiado mucho en las casi tres horas que habían estado hablando. Ciertamente, no se podía apreciar un _tema_ que definiese totalmente esa conversación.

Se trataba de un desfile, de una sucesión; mejor dicho, de un encadenamiento de preguntas en el que unas se contestaban a otras sin ceder un ápice de información, sin revelar la clave a ninguna incógnita. La palabras decían poco, eran insuficientes. Bien podrían haber estado callados que hubiesen mantenido la misma conversación, pues sus ojos, sus manos, sus gestos, todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba por sí solo.

Bella creía haber perdido la batalla cuando Edward le preguntó por aquel incendio. Su expresión pasó por todos los estados posibles, desde la sorpresa al desconcierto y, finalmente, a la seguridad. Su respuesta fue simple: _Mi padre se llama Aro Vulturi, supongo que lo conoce ya que trabaja en su empresa. No sé nada del incendio. Él estuvo un tiempo preocupado por ese artículo del periódico, pero nunca quiso hablar del asunto. Al parecer usted sabe más que yo; ¿por qué no me lo cuenta?_

[...]

_No sé nada del incendio...Mi padre se llama Aro Vulturi...¿Por qué no me lo cuenta?_ La cabeza de Cullen daba vueltas, él sentía que daba vueltas. En pocas palabras, muchas preguntas se le presentaban. _¿Es que acaso ella realmente no sabía nada?_

_Yo no sé nada_, fue todo lo que pensó y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta.

Había perdido la batalla.

Aquello dio mucho que pensar a ambos. Ellos parecían no saber nada. Habían pasado de querer aparentar no saber nada, a realmente no hacerlo, no saber nada. Todo se había tornado, en una dirección que ninguno de los dos conocía.

Y con una simple mirada entre ellos, la conversación parecía haber terminado. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues si bien no se pronunciaron palabras, muchos pensamientos circulaban por sus mentes, revoloteando entre sus neuronas, buscando un vínculo entre sus palabras.

Una señorita que decía llamarse Sarah Jekyll pasaba a ser Julia Stevenson. Decía ser hija Aro Vulturi. Y éste no tenía reconocida a ninguna hija.

Edward Anthony Cullen, y en algunos momentos, Masen. Un empresario curioso, llegando a ser cotilla, grosero y presuntuoso.

_¿Qué más esconde?_, se preguntaban. Y como si pudiesen leerse la mente, ambos se miraron de reojo, sintiendo cómo el otro le escudriñaba con la mirada bajo un ceño fruncido, pensativo y, en un caso, derrotado.

La conversación había llegado a su fin. La batalla tenía un ganador. La balanza se había inclinado, aunque muy poco.

Después de ese momento, cada interlocutor se apresuró a encontrar una distracción que lo entretuviera. Un buen libro, una sesión de música o teclear sin sentido su teléfono móvil, que en este caso más podría pasar por un pequeño ordenador.

El ejercicio mental los había dejado agotados. Habían pensado mucho y muy rápido. Habían recibido información encriptada, palabras que hablaban y gestos que las contradecían. Al viaje le quedaban pocas horas. Debían apurar hasta el último momento. Ninguno quería dar un paso en falso.

[...]

La comida se había servido y retirado, el día había pasado y la noche caído. El avión ya había aterrizado. Y ambos no habían pronunciado ni una palabra más.

Ya se encontraban en las cintas, donde recogerían sus maletas. Uno frente a otro. No se miraban. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para no sentir la tensión que entre ellos había.

Edward se había inclinado por el juego de dedos sobre su móvil, mientras echaba miradas furtivas, muy seguidas, a la joven que tenía en frente. La observaba e intentaba ver a través de sus ojos, que se encontraban leyendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Ella sentía la presión que ejercían los ojos de Edward sobre ella. Aquello la incomodaba en sobremanera. No sabía lo que él estaba pensando y éso la irritaba. Ambos tenían la misma sensación.

― Disculpe― había dicho Edward a Bella cuando vio que la maleta de ésta ya había salido y ella se disponía a irse―. Necesito hacerle una pregunta.

― ¿Otra?

― Y necesito que me responda la verdad― aquello desconcertó a Bella. _¿Desde cuándo un asesino necesitaba escuchar la verdad?_

― Adelante― dijo.

― ¿Qué sabe de Aro Vulturi?

― Para responderle a esa pregunta necesito que usted me responda a otra primero.

― Formúlela

― ¿Quién cree que soy?― pronunció Bella con seguridad. No se había atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras en el avión, si lo hubiese hecho nada de lo que allí se habló hubiese sido dicho.

― No...no estoy seguro. Sé que estuvo en el incendio, que se hacía llamar Sarah Jekyll pero ahora ha cambiado su nombre por el de Julia Stevenson. No sé si es hija de Aro Vulturi. No sé quién es, ni siquiera tengo una pequeña idea sobre ello.

― Yo sé tanto como usted sobre Aro Vulturi.

Dichas esas palabras, Isabella Marie Swan antes conocida como Sarah Jekyll, salió por las puertas del aeropuesto como Julia Stevenson, donde la esperaba un taxi.

_Benvenuto a Italia._

* * *

Hola,

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	11. La Villa Borghese

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

**La Villa Borghese**

Roma, Italia  
25 de diciembre, 06:35 pm

Llevaba un día en Italia y su actividad no había disminuido desde el momento en que salió del aeropuerto. Hacía alrededor de un día que había estado conversando con Edward Cullen.

Hoy, Julia había tenido tres reuniones de negocios con cuatro de las empresas más prometedoras del mercado italiano y de las que esperaba conseguir un acuerdo favorecedor. Y había seguido investigando sobre el joven de pelo broncíneo que tanto la había impresionado y sorprendido.

Ahora, se preparaba para una pequeña fiesta en una residencia a las afueras de Roma.

Mientras preparaba su pálido conjunto, compuesto de un vestido beis con una cinta negra en la cintura y acompañado de unos altos tacones y un pequeño bolso de mano, Bella pensaba en la conversación que había tenido hacía algo más de un día y en el chico con quien la había tenido.

Bella estaba confusa, sus expectativas en cuanto a él fueron erróneas. Bella esperaba un tipo duro, frío, arrogante y, sobre todo, peligroso. El techo de suposiciones se le cayó encima. Edward podía ser descrito de muchas formas, pero esos cuatro adjetivos no formaban parte de la personalidad de Cullen.  
Bella no sintió miedo, aprensión ni desconfiaza. Tampoco apreció la menor malicia en él, tampoco crueldad. Bella estaba confusa.

Dos preguntas rondaban por su cabeza: _¿Qué pinta Cullen en todo esto?_, y _¿por qué demonios utiliza dos nombres?_

Las informaciones que recogió sobre él en un principio le decían que trabajaba en Vulturi's & Co, lo cual significaba que Edward estaba metido en todo eso. Sin embargo, después de su charla en el avión, sus sospechas decayeron. Nuevas suposiciones se formaron en la cabeza de Swan. _Quizás él no sepa dónde está metido_. Estaba claro que Cullen se encontraba bastante perdido y era visible que este no era su terreno. _¡Ni de broma!_

Vestida y calzada, Julia Stevenson se perfumó, encadenó la pulsera a su muñeca derecha, recogió el anillo y antes de salir tomó su bolso.

[...]

― No, estas Navidades no pude estar con ustedes, lo siento. Mamá, no te preocupes, estaré ahí para Fin de Año. Mis regalos deben haberles llegado ya... De acuerdo, espero que les hayan gustado... No, no. No me pases a Alice, por favor... Tengo que colgar, voy a ir a correr... Felices fiestas... Adiós... Les quiero.

_Mi padre se llama Aro Vulturi, No sé nada del incendio, Yo sé tanto como usted sobre Aro Vulturi... ¿Qué conclusión debo sacar de todo eso?¿Es todo verdad?_

Edward Cullen tenía miles de preguntas para una sola persona que no le daba ninguna respuesta. Su propósito se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. La joven del avión, cuyo nombre desconocía, lo ponía nervioso. No podía intuír ninguno de sus movimientos, de sus palabras. Sus gestos lo desconcertaban.  
Sabía que ella era la clave. _Yo sé que tú sabes más de lo que dices, dímelo_.

[...]

Roma, Italia  
29 de diciembre, 09:02 am

Después de atravesar la Viale dell'Uccelliera, Isabella Swan, vestida con ropa deportiva, se adentró en la Villa Borghese.

_Viale dei Pupazzi, Viale Antonino e Faustino, Viale Museo Borghese, Viale Goethe_. Bella corría por los verdosos jardines de la Villa Borghese escuchando la reproducción de su iPod. _Wrecking ball_.

― _And I'm always swinging on this wrecking ball while you're building up and breaking down my wall. You push and pull, you give and take and through it all, I gravitate to you_― susurraba Bella al ritmo del estribillo de la música.

Una sombra se sumó a la suya, la cual corría. Era una sombra larga, con cabello corto y vestía pantalones cortos con zapatillas de deporte. Bella dudó entre volver la cabeza o aumentar el ritmo de su marcha sin mucho descaro, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había reconocido el perfume de su acompañante.

La joven levantó la mirada y lo que vio sorprendentemente no le desagradó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había deseado volverlo a ver, volver a conversar con él.

[...]

La vida de los Vulturi en Italia era un misterio. Nadie sabía nada.

Era cuanto menos curioso el hecho de que cuando se hablaba con la población de Volterra y le nombrabas el apellido Vulturi, muchos abrían los ojos sorprendido, otros tragaban asustados. Si bien es cierto que Volterra no es un lugar muy grande, sino más bien un pueblo pequeño, sería de suponer que sus habitantes conociesen a sus personajes representativos: los hermanos Vulturi que habían hecho famoso el lugar y había traído más turistas al municipio de la provincia de Pisa.

Al parecer, el linaje transmitía desconfianza y, en algunos casos, miedo.

Edward Cullen llevaba estos días inmerso en dos investigaciones, las cuales se unían en un punto lejano que, por ahora, le era desconocido.

La joven del avión había estado en su mente en todo momento. Sus ojos, los cuales le confirmaban que ella había estado en aquel incendio; sus mejillas, las cuales se sonrojaban sin razón aparente; sus labios, los cuales le decían tantas cosas que no comprendía.

La casta Vulturi. Todo un misterio. Lo cual le parecía totalmente irónico, pues llevaba más de dos años trabajando con ellos. Aro, Cayo y Marco Vulturi, tres hermanos con tres vidas que nadie conocía, que la gente rehuía. Odiaba el hecho de sentirse perdido en su propia mente, sentía que algo se le escapaba.

Las horas de trabajo e investigación le trajeron más cansancio del que esperaba. Estaba agotado mentalmente, todo era un laberinto. Decidido a desconectar, Cullen recogió sus deportivas, sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta y salió a la calle a correr y hacer algo de deporte.

Su hermano Emmet era el culpable de que cuatro veces a la semana dedicase tres horas de su tiempo en el gimnasio. Lo cierto era que ese tipo de actividad en un local cerrado no le agradaba, lo cual no le iba a decir a su hermano. Por ello, cada vez que podía y, en este caso, lo necesitaba, Edward Cullen se calzaba sus zapatillas y se iba a correr a un espacio abierto.

Ahora estaba en Roma y había reemplazado Central Park por la Villa Borghese.

Lo que allí le sucedió le asustó, le sorprendió y, sobre todo, le agradó. _La joven del avión. Sarah Jekyll. Julia Stevenson_. ¿Qué más daba? Ella estaba allí y ésta era otra oportunidad. _Por favor, que alguien conserve mi suerte_, pensó satisfecho con su propia dicha.

Pudo oírla cantar antes de situarse a su lado, aún corriendo.

― Hola― le dijeron sus labios mientras sus ojos le miraban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

* * *

Hola,

Ante que nada, ¡gracias! Ciertamente, nunca pensé que un cambio de decisiones me daría tanta alegría. Lo cierto es que en un principio no aceptaba _reviews_ anónimos, pero pensé: "¡Hala! Ya que estamos..." Y bueno, así llegaron los primeros _reviews_ de esta historia, y ante eso, repito: ¡GRACIAS!

Gracias _bea_ por tus apasionantes comentarios, porque me aportaron ganas y trajeron felicidad. Y a tus preguntas, respondo: La sensación de estar perdida en la historia era lo que intentaba conseguir porque quería mucho _suspense_, pero poco a poco se irá aclarando la situación (no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo). A mi me agrada que te guste esta Bella que he intentado crear y adoro que dejes un _review_ por capítulo, me hace saber lo que piensan los lectores y, aclaro, no eres nada pesada. Y sin poder yo contestar las demás preguntas porque eso lo harán Bella y compañía en la historia, sólo decir gracias y gracias.

Y si de agradecimientos estamos hablando, debo decir: ¡Gracias, _lili_!Porque tus comentarios han sido geniales y además aportaron un poco de claridad en tu mente, quizá. Casi has tocado la verdad de todo esto, pero _nadie ha involucrado a Edward_ (;

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat

P.D. Al ser anónimos no puedo contestar de otra forma los _reviews_.


	12. El cementerio está lleno de valientes

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**El cementerio está lleno de valientes**

Roma, Italia  
27 de diciembre, 09:03 am

― Hola― fue su aguda respuesta.

Ambos se miraron como no creyéndose que habían vuelto a verse, que estaban ahí, los dos, por caprichos del destino. Al contrario que la vez anterior, las palabras no fluyeron entre ellos. En cambio, se notó cierta tensión en el ambiente. Lo cual hizo que ambos se confundieran más de lo que estaban.

― ¿Te parece si vamos al lago?― dijo Edward tragando fuerte.

En la expresión de la cara de Bella se vio una batalla interna en la que no se proclamaba ningún ganador. Dándose unos segundos para analizar la situación y ordenar las estanterías que constituían sus pensamientos supo que, si bien conocía más bien poco al hombre que tenía a su lado, sus formas eran totalmente inocentes. Sin embargo, no se sentía del todo segura, ese día no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para mantener otra batalla verbal. Pero...

― ¿Por qué no?― dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Aún corriendo, se dirigieron hacia el Jardín del Lago. Pasaron por _Viale San Paolo del Brasile_, _Viale Pietro Canonica_ y llegaron a la _Piazza de Siena_, donde se encuentra el templo de _Esculapio_ y el lago. Se sentaron sobre el césped, bajo un árbol y bajo el sol.

Los minutos pasaron, sus bocas siguieron cerradas y sus ojos abiertos contemplando el pequeño lago. En ese momento nadie pasaba por allí lo cual era bastante extraño.

― ¿Para qué querías venir aquí?― dijo Isabella cerrando los ojos, como si ese gesto hiciese que su acompañante se volviese sordo y no oyera lo que acababa de preguntar.

― Quería hablar contigo. Sin embargo, y no sé por qué, las palabras no van más allá de mi garganta.

― Al parecer, sabes cada uno de mis pasos. Puedes buscar y encontrarme otro día después de haber escrito una lista con todas las cosas que quieras decir― sentenció Bella con una acidez desconocida mientras se levantaba.

― No― dijo Edward haciendo el amago de agarrarle la mano. Su joven acompañante notó el movimiento y él notó cómo se tensó―. Siéntate, por favor.

Edward cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse, apaciguar sus nervios y pensar con claridad. Miles de dudas le vinieron a la cabeza, pero ninguna sin una pregunta clara. Suspiró y siguió hablando:

― Eres todo un enigma. No sé tu nombre―dijo susurrante como si intentara morder sus propias palabras―; un día me levanté y me dijiste que te llamabas Sarah Jekyll, sigo tu pista con ese nombre y de pronto desapareces; otro día me levanto y averiguo que ahora eres Julia Stevenson. ¿Cómo te llamas, cuál es tu verdadero nombre?, ésa es una pregunta.

«Encuentro una noticia en el periódico. 23 de febrero de 1990, _Un incendio destroza una familia_. Aparece una foto con una niña que viste tu mirada. Te veo y te reconozco. Isabella Marie Swan. Pero, de pronto, te presentas con otro nombre. Luego nos encontramos en el avión y me dices que eres hija de Aro Vulturi y pensé: ¿quién carajo se creería esa sarta de mentiras? Luego me confundes y haces malabares para que olvide que iba a hacerte una pregunta. Pero volví y te vi en el periódico. _Isabella Marie Swan_.

«Dime, ¿quién eres?.

«Tengo miles, millones de preguntas para ti. Pero me temo que ninguna será respondida. Y me vuelvo a cuestionar, ¿por qué?¿Qué escondes?¿Qué te produce toda esa rabia que veo ahora en tus ojos que en el periódico no vi? Dime, Isabella, Sarah, Julia, o quien seas. Dime, por favor― terminó de decir con los ojos entrecerrados y las respiración sólida subiendo y bajando en su pecho.

Las pupilas de Bella se iban contrayendo y dilatando cada vez que Edward decía una palabra. Tan bruscos eran los cambios en sus luceros que hasta ella los notaba. Decidió cerrar los ojos. Su respiración había empezado a acelerarse, intentó controlarla y lo consiguió.

Quiso no oír, correr o desaparecer. Simplemente no quería enfrentarse a tantas palabras curiosas. A tantas palabras que sabían tanto y que provenían de una persona sin condiciones para encontrarla, para saber tanto de ella.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto?― su voz sonó robótica. Dura, sin expresión.

― No respondes― dijo el joven en un suspiro y una sonrisa agotada―. He atado cabos, he investigado.

― No sé cómo lo has hecho. Y de verdad me encantaría saberlo― y abrió los ojos para decir―: No puedo responder a tus preguntas. Sabes lo peligroso que es ésto...

― ¿Qué _ésto_? No sé nada. Me estoy consumiendo por dentro de lo perdido que estoy dentro de este maldito laberinto― la voz denotaba cansancio y desesperación.

― No sabes nada― susurró pensativamente Bella―. Si no sabes nada, ¿cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí? Comparto tu curiosidad: ¿Cómo te llamas, cuál es tu verdadero nombre?¿Quién eres?¿De dónde vienes? Necesito esa información.

― Puede que si te lo digo me ponga en peligro.

― ¡Ya estás en peligro, maldita sea! Te lo han dicho ellos, ¿verdad?― sus labios fruncidos masticaban ira―. Ellos te han mandado hasta aquí. Me has perseguido porque los Vulturi te lo pidieron, ¿no es así?¡No pienso decirte quién soy, ni cómo me llamo ni el porqué ardo en el fuego de la ira!― las palabras de Bella llameaban de la furia―. Nunca, jamás― dijo más suavemente, como viéndose en peligro sin poder moverse.

― ¿Qué...?¿Los Vulturi? Yo no estoy en peligro. Nadie me ha mandado a nada. Nadie me ha pedido nada.

― Mentira― escupió Bella antes de levantarse y empezar a irse.

― ¡Espera!― gritó Edward y la agarró por el brazo.

Isabella se congeló ante el contacto.

― Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, lo cual ya sabes. Nací en Chicago, lo cual también sabes. Trabajo en Vulturi's & Co., y también lo sabes.

― ¿Por qué no me dices algo que no sepa?― dijo Bella muy bajo, casi en un susurro.

― Te busqué porque escuché a Aro Vulturi hablar por el teléfono. _Otra vida, otra familia destrozada_. Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Vulturi que hicieron que mi curiosidad creciera a gran velocidad. Rebusqué en las cuentas de la empresa, las cuales están prácticamente a mi disposición. **Un incendio destroza una familia**. Ése fue el titular que hizo que llegara hasta ti. Sentémonos. Podrás preguntarme.

― ¿Por qué me mirabas como si yo supiese algo que ansiabas, la primera vez que nos vimos?¿Qué querías de mi?¿Qué demonios hacías en el aeropuerto?― explotó Bella según se sentaron.

― La conversación que mantenía Aro Vulturi por el teléfono con no sé quién no irradiaba ninguna buena sensación. Aquellas palabras entraron en mi cabeza y no volvieron a salir. No podía permitir que otra persona, la que estaba recibiendo el consejo de mi jefe, destrozara a otra familia. Tenía que averiguar lo que había hecho. Encontré el famoso artículo y salían tus ojos, por lo menos éso fue lo que reconocí en ti que había visto en el periódico. Si tú eras esa niña, te convertías en el puente hacia la respuesta: _qué pasó en esa casa y qué tiene que ver con Aro Vulturi_.

»Juro que lo del aeropuerto fue pura casualidad. En América busqué y rebusqué en millones de sitios para encontrar algo sobre la familia Vulturi, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano; así que decidí ir hasta su ciudad y país natal. Lo cual sólo ha traído más preguntas sin respuestas, más incógnitas.

― ¿Para quién trabajas?― la mirada de Bella cantaba recelo.

― Ya te lo he-...

― No. ¿Eres tan sólo un simple gestor de cuentas?

― Sí― respondió Cullen sin compreder, _¿qué más carajo quiere que sea?_

― ¿Y por qué demonios te has metido en todo esto? La época medieval donde se honraba a los caballeros pasó. _El cementerio está lleno de valientes_.

Edward no dijo nada esperando a que su acompañante hablara. La pregunta que le hizo ya estaba respondida. Era una pregunta retórica.

Sin más, Isabella Marie Swan se levantó ayundándose del árbol bajo el que estaba tras decir sus últimas palabras. Se giró en dirección noroeste y se encaminó hacia la _Viale Pietro Canonica_.

* * *

Hola,

Mil gracias a: _xovita_, _bea_ y _lilian_ por sus increíbles comentarios.

Ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido? Quizás este capítulo sea más vibrante y quizás, también, responda a algunas preguntas.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	13. Hace veinte largos años

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Hace veinte largos años**

Aeroporto di Roma-Fiumicino  
29 de diciembre, 07:26 am

Su trabajo en Italia había terminado. Los ingresos habían aumentando en un 15% después de sus negocios en la histórica ciudad. Desde luego, el viaje había sido todo un éxito en el ámbito económico. Había hablado con Jasper y todo iba sobre ruedas. Si nada se torcía, la operación terminaría en dos meses y comenzaría el principio del final.

Había esperado tantos años para llegar a ese momento. _Veinte largos años_. Dos décadas de cambios, confusiones, secretos y peligro. Tantas emociones y experiencias le pesaban sobre sus hombros que, a veces, podía sentirlas sobre ella ejerciendo fuerza, como intentando derrumbarla. Hacía tanto de todo eso, pero todavía podía sentir el fuego de las llamas alrededor de ella.

"_Rojo. En ese momento todo era rojo. El calor inundaba la estancia, que una hora antes había sido testigo de la calidez de una pequeña familia, con risas y carcajadas que volaban en el aire azul y puro. Se oía el crepitar de las llamas, se sentía la combustión de la gasolina, se olía la fuerte esencia del carburante. Lo que se veía en ese lugar recordaba a las antiguas hogueras de brujas._

_Esa comparación no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Dos personas se hallaban dentro de la ardiente casa. Se oían gritos, agudos y ahogados por el humo que la envolvía bajo una nube de gases. _

― _¡Mamá!¡¿Dónde estás?_

_Su madre yacía en el suelo del baño, donde había caído desmayada después de haber inhalado el tóxico humo del combustible, su cabeza reposaba en la bañera y sus pies descansaban inerte en el suelo. Allí, sobre la alfombra del lavamanos, la encontró una niña de característicos ojos marrones bañados en lágrimas. Su piel ardía, sus pequeños pies estaban quemados y varias ampollas se sentían crecer._

_El corazón de la cría latía rápidamente por la tensión del momento. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Su cuerpo no respondía. Y el de su madre tampoco._

_Oyó un motor fuera. Sus ojos se levantaron siguiendo el sonido. Se vio rodeada de fuego, las llamas la abrasaban. Sus preciosos ojos ploraban y su voz clamaba en silencio. _¡Ayuda! _Advirtió como unos brazos la cogían y como la lluvia producida por las diferencias de temperatura caía sobre ella. Pero ella ya no sentía, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente colapsaba._

Mi madre ha muerto_, fue la frase que consumó los pensamientos de la pequeña de cinco años. Isabella Marie Swan acababa de perder su casa, su familia y, con ello, a su madre."_

Esa misma persona pero veinte años más, se encontraba en ese mismo momento en el aeropuerto de Roma. Hoy volvía a Nueva York. _Otras casi 15 horas de vuelo_. Y aunque los viajes de Bella no eran pocos, ella no se acostumbraba a subirse a un avión.

Cogió su pequeña maleta _roller_ y se encaminó a la puerta.

[...]

Afueras de New York, USA  
29 de diciembre, 10:00 am

― ¿Qué?¿Para qué demonios me llaman?¿Acaso no saben actuar por sí solos?... Sí, sé quién es... Averigüen qué sabe... Quiero saber cómo se enteró y qué demonios hacía allí― la voz se oía dura y exaltada―. Mis órdenes son claras, cuando regrese recuérdenle cuál es su trabajo y cuál no.

Esta pertenecía a Aro Vulturi, poseedor de una de las mejores mansiones de Long Island, Old Westbury. El italiano acababa de recibir una llamada que hizo que sus nervios se exaltaran.

― ¿Cómo se ha enterado?¿Qué hacía allí?― repetía en susurros una y otra vez.

[...]

New York City, USA  
29 de diciembre, 22:44 pm

Quince horas y dieciocho minutos más tarde, Bella había salido del avión y recogido su equipaje de las cintas transportadoras. Rosalie y Jacob la habían ido recoger, lo cual le sorprendió, pues eran muy pocas las veces que lo hacían. Normalmente llamaba a un taxi para que la recogiera, en ocasiones Jasper podían ser muy exigente.

― Jasper nos dijo que te iría bien ser recibida por alguien conocido y montar en un _verdadero_ coche― dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras la saludaba con un cariñoso abrazo..

― Ya, lo del verdadero coche es lo más importante― dijo Bella bromeando.

Lo cierto era que, aunque pareciera extraño, Rosalie Whitlock era toda una amante de la automoción. Ella era quien arreglaba los coches de los integrantes del grupo. Mientras Rosalie se valía con los vehículos, Jacob lo hacía con las motocicletas.

― Y, por favor, no empiecen con vuestra particular discusión coche-moto, moto-coche. ¿De acuerdo?― zanjó Bella, sabiendo la que se le vendría encima si no lo paraba a tiempo.

― ¿Ustedes siempre se ponen de acuerdo con el estilismo?― preguntó Jacob cambiando de tema con una pose exagerada de feminismo.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron de arriba abajo y vieron que vestían el mismo color. Mientras Rosalie llevaba una falda, Bella traía un pantalón corto. Vestían la misma camisa pero en distinto color y bolsos muy parecidos. Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que les pasaba.

― Todo el mundo sabe que el tostado es el color de este invierno.

― ¡Ah!¿En serio?― preguntaron Bella y Jacob al unísono haciendo resoplar a Rosalie.

― De Black me lo esperaba, pero tú, Bella―pronunció la rubia mirando a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados como intentando lanzarle rayos láser―. ¡Por todos los santos, acabas de llegar de Italia!― dijo Rosalie exageradamente.

Jake fue el primero en empezar a reír, al cual le siguió Bella y, por último, Rosalie, resignada y contagiada por la risa, se unió a la pareja que la acompañaba. _No tienen remedio_, pensó la joven rubia.

* * *

Hola,

Mil gracias a: _xovita_, _bea_, _lilian_ y _Tess22_ (nueva integrante) por seguir este pequeño proyecto «de pacotilla». *risas*

Bien, en este capítulo he dado demasiada información, así que quizás ya puedan vislumbrar algo más de lo que pasa en esta extraña trama. Sólo espero que les esté gustando y que si creen que necesita algo más, por favor, comuníquenmelo.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	14. Brújula y reloj

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**Brújula y reloj**

New York City, USA  
30 de diciembre, 09:35 pm

La oscuridad inundaba su mente, motas de luz parpadeaban en sus párpados, un líquido viscoso aguardaba en su boca. _Levanta_, balbuceó. Su cuerpo le pesaba, sus músculos le ardían y sus huesos le atravesaban.

Había perdido la orientación. Casi no recordaba lo que le había ocurrido después de sentir cómo caían en la oscuridad.

Era el fuerte dolor que sentía el principal recordatorio de lo que allí había sucedido. _Dos hombres_. Había visto a dos hombres, ellos le habían hecho ésto. Su mente empezó a funcionar cuando pequeños _flashes_ le llegaron haciendo que reviviera lo ocurrido.

El aeropuerto, un taxi, el portal de su casa y dos hombres.

Se puso en pie sintiendo cómo sus huesos crujían y su estómago rugía de dolor. No pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando volvió a caer al suelo del daño. Se golpeó el brazo y la cabeza en el impacto, perdiendo por unos segundos la visión e incluso la audición, sólo podían sentir su propio cuerpo, débil y pesado.

El callejón se encontraba desierto. No había luz, la noche, con luna menguante, inundaba la zona de negras sombras. Sus ojos apenas percibían los objetos que allí había. Sus oídos no escuchaban, el silencio abrumaba sus sentidos, sólo oía el lento y asfixiante palpitar de su corazón.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado allí. Realmente quería levantarse y buscar ayuda. _Ayuda_, aulló con afonía.

Sólo un nombre le vino a la cabeza y con él, el conocimiento de todo lo que había padecido esa noche.

Después de su llegada, había pasado el tiempo con sus amigos. Incluso Jasper se unió al grupo. Karaoke, _twister_, comida y bebidas acompañaron la velada de los amigos. Charlaron sobre la estancia de Bella en Italia, sobre lo que allí había sucedido y lo que había descubierto.

Habían acabado tarde y las chicas decidieron quedarse juntas en el apartamento de Rosalie. Su hermano había decidido irse pronto mientras que Jake apuró hasta el último momento.

― Maria lo tiene bien amarrado― había bromeado el joven Black cuando el más veterano del grupo se había ido.

Jasper hacía seis meses que salía con una chica _diferente_. Ciertamente, ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna aversión hacia Maria. _Al contrario_, pensaban los tres amigos. Sin embargo, la chica no quería unirse a las pocas reuniones que ellos tenían.

El día siguiente a su llegada, Bella lo había pasado con su rubia amiga. No habían hecho nada especial. Habían estado recostadas en el sillón del salón de Rosalie haciendo _zapping_ en la televisión, conversando o hablando sobre lo que veían en la pequeña pantalla.

La noche les había caído encima sin que se dieran cuenta. Decidieron hacer una pequeña y ligera, a petición de Rosalie, cena. _Anoche ya comí demasiado, mi estómago no puede más_, comentó Rosalie.

― Cuanto terminemos, debo ir a la academia a hablar con Jasper. Necesito organizar mi agenda de negocios para este mes que viene con un nuevo año― dijo Bella fingiendo arrogancia mientras alzaba la cabeza con altanería.

― ¡Oh, oui, Madame Stevenson!― respondió Rosalie exagerando un extraño acento francés―. ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?

― ¿Nada?― contestó Bella con una sonrisa inocente intentando evitar la que se le venía encima.

― ¡Oh, vamos Bella! Es fin de año. Debemos celebrar que empieza uno nuevo, con renovados propósitos y nueva energía. Tendríamos que pasarlo bien y entrar en el nuevo año con buen pie.

― Rosalie, de verdad, no tengo ganas. Ahora mismo, la fecha en la que estemos no me importa. Quiero terminar con ésto.

― Estabas en Italia el día de Navidad, trabajando. Deja de pensar, diviértete y pásalo bien. Por un día―remarcó Rosalie.

― Ayer lo pasé bien, hoy también. No necesito que sea Fin de Año, Navidad o el Ramadan para divertirme.

― Somos amigas, quisiera pasar contigo el Fin de Año.

― ¡No me vengas con cursilerías! Sabes que no va a funcionar. Rosal-...

― De acuerdo― cortó la rubia―. Como sabía que no accederías, pensé que debía hacer otra cosa― terminó de decir para después levantarse―. Espera un momento.

La chica se levantó y con paso ligero salió de la cocina. Bella la oyó abrir y cerrar un cajón antes de escuchar sus pasos volviendo.

― Aquí tienes― dijo Rosalie mientras descubría un pequeño paquete de regalo.

― Rosal-...

― Ya lo sé― volvió a cortar la joven rubia―. Ya me sé todos tus sermones. Hoy tan sólo _acéptalo_.

Bella, resignada, abrió el dorado y pequeño paquete. Éste tenía un gran lazo dorado y blanco papel. _I.M.S._, rezaba una pequeña pegatina.

― Sé que no puedo utilizar tu verdadero nombre ni dentro de estas cuatro paredes, así que decidí utilizar éso. Cualquiera puede ponerle su propio significado.

― Gracias― dijo Bella con una sonrisa sincera.

― ¡Pero si no lo has abierto!

― Ya voy, desesperada.

Dentro se encontraba un objeto dorado y redondo. Delicados grabados se encontraban en anverso de la pieza. _Un reloj de mano_. En el fondo de la caja se veían cuatro sonrientes caras. _Una foto de nosotros_.

― Es una brújula y reloj. Sé que muchas veces el tiempo no significa nada para ti, que siempre has tenido que esperar, que has querido que el tiempo pase. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que perdiste tu hogar, que ya no tienes una dirección que seguir.

»Por eso, he querido regalarte un reloj con nuestra foto, porque por mucho que el tiempo pase, siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Por eso, he querido regalarte una brújula con nuestra foto―continuó Rosalie intentando mantener su voz serena―, porque aunque pierdas la orientación, aunque no sepas hacia dónde vas o dónde estás, nosotros intentaremos guiarte.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas salieron como susurros. Las dos amigas se miraban a través de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso lento hasta llegar donde estaba Rosalie. Ambas se abrazaron y se dieron las gracias en silencio.

El sonido del móvil de Bella las desconcertó. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa mientras se desprendían de los restos de lágrimas.

El aparato seguía sonando sin cesar, parecía que el sonido retumbaba en la estancia con más fuerza de la que normalmente lo hacía.

_Algo no está bien_, pensaron.

― Diga― respondió Bella al descolgar el teléfono.

― Necesito que vengan. Hay alguien que debe verte. Esto está muy mal, tienen que llegar rápido― era la voz de Jasper la que se oía a través del auricular.

No necesitaron decir más para que rápidamente Bella colgara y se vistieran a toda prisa para llegar lo más rápido posible a la academia.

Por fin había podido hacer parar a un taxi después de que cinco de ellos pasasen sin hacerle el menor caso. Su apariencia no era la mejor en esos momentos, y tampoco le importaba.

No estaba seguro de si era correcto hacer lo que pensaba, pero ella era la única persona que podría ayudarle. Ella era la única que realmente sabía, _o eso espero_.

Llegó a la dirección que le había dicho al taxista y que había conseguido de entre sus investigaciones, y antes de salir le pagó. Lentamente se acercó a la puesta de hierro empapelada con millones de carteles publicitarios.

Antes de que le abrieran la puerta, sus fuerzas flaquearon y se desmayó en el resquicio de la entrada a la academia.

Acababan de llegar y Jasper las esperaba fuera del local.

― Jasper, ¿qué ha pasado?¿Qué va mal?― dijo desesperadamente Bella.

― Entren―dijo el joven.

Lo que allí vieron hizo que tanto Bella como Rosalie se llevaran la manos a la boca de asombro y espanto. Un pequeño grito de sobresalto salió de la boca de la morena.

― Edward

Allí, en el suelo y malherido, se encontraba Edward Anthony Cullen, el mismo que había estado conversando en Villa Borghese cuatro días antes con Bella. Ella apenas podía reconocer el chico por su cabello cobrizo pues su cara derramaba sangre por cada herida.

― Está inconsciente. Supongo que el dolor que siente hizo que se desmayase. Tiene moratones cerca de las costillas, no creo que tenga alguna rota. Los huesos cúbito y radio del brazo derecho están rotos. Debe tener alguna rotura muscular por el esfuerzo y alguna hemorragia interna.

― ¿Qué te han hecho?―preguntanba Bella en vano cuando se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del joven―. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

― Éso ya lo sabemos, Julia.

― Él no pertenece a la calaña de los Vulturi―dijo dándose cuenta de lo segura que se sentía al decirlo―. Él no sabía nada. ¿Por qué le han hecho ésto?― la voz de Bella sonaba rota, la culpa le había caído encima como si de un cubo de agua fría se tratase.

― Estamos tardando demasiado. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital cuanto antes. Necesitaba que estuvieras aquí.

― Vamos― dijo Bella con un poco más de fuerza.

* * *

Hola,

Mil gracias de nuevo a _bea_, _lilian_ y _Tess22__._ Sus comentarios me animan mucho, ya que me dejan saber lo que piensan. Muchas gracias y si ven algo que no les guste, alguna crítica, las acepto todas.

¡Estamos justo en el ecuador de la historia!

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	15. La familia Cullen

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

**ACLARACIÓN:** Todos los lugares que aparecerán en la historia son totalmente reales.

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**La familia Cullen**

Lenox Hill Hospital, NYC  
31 de diciembre, 07:03 am

A tres manzanas de Central Park se encuentra _77__th_ _street_. En el número cien de esa misma calle está el hospital Lenox Hill de Nueva York con sus paredes enladrilladas.

Ambulancias recorrían los alrededores del edificio trayendo o yendo en busca de pacientes. Estos mismos eran atendidos por los mejores médicos y enfermeros de la ciudad. Familiares y allegados visitaban rebosantes de sonrisas, a los más ancianos, y de regalos, a los más pequeños, a pesar de la buenas o malas noticias.

En una habitación del Lenox Hill, una familia había tenido malas noticias en un principio, para recibir las buenas más tarde. Isabella Swan caminaba hacia la puerta de la misma pieza entre preocupada, ansiosa y nerviosa.

― _¿Qué te ha pasado? El médico nos dijo que unas personas te habían traído aquí después un accidente. ¿Qué pasó?_― decía una voz rápidamente dentro de la habitación, al otro lado de la puerta.

― _Es mejor no hacerle muchas preguntas ahora. Acaba de despertar después de nueve horas de inconsciencia. Debemos dejarle descansar y que recuerde lo que pasó paulatinamente_― esta voz, en cambio, era muy suave, casi sedosa.

Lentamente, Bella abrió la puerta. Detrás de ella se encontraba una familia de cuatro integrantes de pie y uno acostado, quien al verla intentó incorporarse rápidamente. Bella se fijó en los rostros de todos ellos casi intimidada. Aquella familia parecía haber sido complacida con un don, todos eran hermosos y la miraban con curiosidad.

― Dis-disculpen― dijo vergonzosamente al ver que cinco pares de ojos se fijaban en ella.

― Bonitos zapatos. Yo soy Alice Cullen, ¿y tú?― dijo una pequeña chica con cabello moreno a toda velocidad.

Bella miró de nuevo a los presentes. Un hombre rubio de intensos ojos azules junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y tiernos ojos, ambos formaban una pareja, supuso Bella. Ellos la miraban con dulzura y educación. Sentado en una silla bajo la ventana de la habitación había un hombre muy corpulento, de cabello oscuro y rizado. También estaba la recién conocida Alice Cullen.

_Son la familia de Edward_, pensó Bella. Los más mayores eran sus padres, la joven morena, su hermana y el chico de la ventana, su hermano, supuso.

― Pasa― dijo la conocida y aterciopelada voz.

― No, yo... creo que he venido en mal momento.

― Al contrario― saltó la pequeña Cullen―. Dinos, ¿quién eres?¿La médico de Edward?

― No. Yo-...

― Ella me trajo aquí― intervino el de cabellos castaños.

― ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Estábamos deseosos de conocerte. El médico nos-...

― Alice, un momento― dijo el propietario de la voz suave―. Encantado de conocerla. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, padre de estas tres criaturas y esposo de esta hermosa mujer, ella es Esme Cullen―silenciosamente Bella agradeció su intervención.

― Un placer, querida― dijo la madre―. No seas tímida. Pasa, adelante.

Bella se adentró en la habitación con pasos cortos e indecisos sin dejar de mirar a Edward. Sus ojos pedían auxilio, la situación estaba fuera de sus manos. Él la observaba y entendió su mirada.

― Gracias― dijo Bella―. El placer es mío.

― ¿Les importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?― intervino Edward.

― Pero, Edward, acabas d-...

― Sí, por supuesto― cortó el mayor de los Cullen a la más pequeña.

― Encantado de conocerte― dijo una voz grave y fuerte―. Mi nombre es Emmet.

― Encantada― pronunció Bella justo antes de que los cuatro abandonasen la habitación.

El mutismo cayó en la estancia. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

El sitio era totalmente blanco: paredes blancas, suelos blancos, sábanas del mismo color. Se oía el incesante goteo del suero por encima del pitido de la máquina de ECG¹. _Pi_, _pi_, _pi_. Un sillón verde, muy incómodo, y la cama del paciente adornaban la habitación junto a un par de aparatos médicos.

― ¿Cómo estás?― dijo Bella quebrantando el sólido silencio que se había creado en toda la habitación. _Inteligente pregunta, _se reprochó.

― Bien. Mucho mejor de lo que estaba cuando llegué a la academia. _Kunfu_― respondió Edward con tono cómico haciendo que Bella mostrase una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

― Lo siento. Lo siento tan-...

― No. Para― la cortó el joven―. No te disculpes.

― Sí, Edward. Tengo que hacerlo. Te has metido en ésto y yo no he hecho nada para sacarte. Es peligroso, ya lo sabes. _Desaforunadamente_. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer ninguna locura.

»Aunque no estoy nada de acuerdo―continuó Bella con mala cara―, Jasper me dijo que sería conveniente que no te alejases mucho de nosotros. Desgraciadamente, ahora no puedes salir de todo este rollo. Él piensa que puedes ser de ayuda y que, por supuesto, nosotros ayudaremos a que no vuelva a pasar lo que...bueno, tú sabes.

― Un momento. Primero necesito que me digas dónde estoy metido, quién es Jasper y, sobre todo, quién eres tú.

― Edward, no creo que este sea el lugar propicio y mucho menos el mejor momento para hablar sobre éso. Quizás cuando salgas o...no sé.

― Mis padres están detrás de esa puerta esperando a que alguien les diga qué le ha pasado a su hijo―dijo Edward con severidad―. Quieren saber quién me trajo aquí. Lo mejor será que me digas, por lo menos, tu nombre para poder formar un estúpida patraña que mi familia pueda tragarse y creerse.

― Lo siento tanto. De verdad.

― Dímelo― el tono de voz de Edward era exigente, hacía preguntas y demandaba más de una respuesta.

― Mi nombre real es Isabella Marie Swan―realmente no sabía por qué debía utilizar su verdadero nombre, aunque, quizás, eso quitaría más hierro al asunto―. Estás metido en algo gordo, muy gordo, que en estos momentos no puedo contarte. Jasper es el fundador del grupo en el que luchamos contra...contra algo que más tarde, fuera de aquí, te diré. Él nos ayudará.

― Bien. ¿Puedes llamar a mis padres, por favor? Isabella.

― Bella. Mejor llámame Bella.

― De acuerdo. Y gracias, Bella.

Ella salió de la habitación en busca de sus padres. Apenas tuvo dos minutos para crear una pequeña historia que explicase todos los síntomas con los que había llegado al hospital Lenox Hill.

― ¡Edward! Bella nos ha contado lo que te pasó.

― Siempre te he dicho que el gimnasio es mejor. Más _seguro_― dijo con burla Emmet Cullen.

― He hablado con el médico. Después de que tenga los resultados de las pruebas que te hizo esta mañana, podrás salir. Alrededor de las cinco.

― ¡Genial! Todo está preparado para esta noche. Deben estar listos a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos― dijo Alice Cullen con su característica velocidad mientras miraba directamente a Emmet Cullen―. Y tú, Edward Anthony Cullen, debes estar allí.

― Alice, tu hermano acaba de recobrar la conciencia. ¿No crees que sería conveniente que descansase?― dijo suavemente Esme Cullen.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que hasta las voces de los padres de Edward encajaban a la perfección. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro se palpaba en cada mirada que se dedicaban. Aquello le recordó la poca experiencia familiar que ella había tenido.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la estancia interrumpieron la conversación y los pensamientos de Bella. El Dr. Logan Blake, ataviado con bata blanca, entró a la habitación con una carpeta.

― Buenos días, de nuevo, familia Cullen― saludó con un sonrisa.

― Sobran los formalismos, Logan― respondió Carlisle―. Trabajábamos años juntos. ¿Qué tal va el hospital en estas Navidades?

― Hasta que te jubilaste― dijo en tono bromista―. Más lleno que cuando tú estabas.

― Había llegado mi hora.

― Ahora ha llegado la hora de que su hijo sepa cómo está― apuntó el doctor―. Los avances han sido buenos y muy rápidos. Los golpes cerca de las costillas supuso una pequeña hemorragia interna de tipo venoso, pero no ha sido de mayor importancia..

»En cuanto a lo demás, reemplazaremos la venda del brazo por un yeso. La herida de la cabeza no era muy grande y apenas tenía profundidad. Ha sido limpiada y vendada.

»Insistimos en el reposo. Por lo menos tres semanas. Y te facilitaremos una silla de ruedas. Cuando tengas que firmar el alta te darán los medicamentos necesarios. Pero, sobre todo, reposo― terminó el doctor antes de irse.

― Muchas gracias― dijo la familia Cullen.

― Yo debo irme. Aunque todo está preparado, necesito prepararme para esta noche. ¡Nos vemos!― dijo una emocionada Alice―. ¡Ah! A ti también te espero, Bella.

Sin más, la más pequeña de la familia abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Bella tuvo la sensación de que, a pesar de su corta estatura, Alice Cullen podía provocar más de una catástrofe como si fuera un torbellino. Tras ella, Esme y Carlisle se despidieron, al igual que Emmet, quien antes de irse no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a su hermano.

― Creo que deberé quedarme― apuntó Bella.

― Gracias por traerme aquí.

― No tienes que agradecer nada. Era mi deber. Por mi culpa estás aquí ahora mismo―. contradijo la joven morena mientras miraba _Park Avenue_ desde la ventana.

― No eres culpable de nada. Al contrario, tú me trajiste aquí. Por eso debo darte las gracias, Bella― Edward Cullen la miraba desde la camilla.

― Creo que será mejor que pregunte la hora de tu dada de alta― dijo Bella en un intento de no seguir la discusión―. Sólo una pregunta, ¿cómo supiste lo de la academia?

Edward Cullen, con una sonrisa ladeada, respondió:

― No es tan difícil saberlo, sólo hay que investigar un poco.

A partir de ese momento, Edward Cullen pertenecía al grupo. Trabajaría activamente como miembro del conjunto, como uno más. La situación no se presentaba fácil y todos lo sabían.

* * *

**1. **ECG: o EKG, electrocardiograma.

Hola,

Como acostumbro en los últimos capítulos, debo poner una sesión de agradecimientos, los cuales van para: _**bea**_, por sus comentarios tan apasionantes y conmovedores; _**Tess22**_, por su forma palpitante de dejar comentarios; _**lilian**_, por leer tan profundamente esta historia (como respuesta a tu pregunta: no, tranquila, esta va un poquito más lento, todavía no hay nada del todo claro, pero a partir de ahora creo que entenderás un poco más); y _**xovita**_, por sus encantadores comentarios.

Además, debo agradecer a dos personas que han agregado esta historia a sus _Favorite Story_ y _Story Alert_: _Bella Swan Masen 91_ y _perl rose swan_. ¡Muchas gracias!

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	16. Feliz Año Nuevo

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**Feliz Año Nuevo**

New York City, USA  
31 de diciembre, 7:30

Según el calendario gregoriano, inaugurado por Gregorio XIII en 1582, la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre se celebra Fin de Año, lo cual representa el paso de una etapa a otra. Tan sólo un segundo separa un año de otro. Es el segundo más celebrado.

En la noche del 31 de diciembre, Nueva York se pone de patas arriba. Un caos se forma en la gran ciudad. Música, confetis, gente y fiesta. Esa noche millones de neoyorquinos y turistas esperan en _Times Square _a que la gran bola de cristal caiga. El momento más importante, un sólo segundo.

En esos instantes, el apartamento de Rosalie Whitlock estaba abarrotado de vestidos y textiles, maquillaje y cosméticos. Trajes y zapatos abundaban en el salón; champán y comida precocinada, en la cocina; pintalabios, rímel y coloretes adornaban el baño. Y en el dormitorio, dos amigas se ayudaban con el maquillaje, la vestimenta y los complementos.

― ¡Por todos los cielos!¿Quieres estarte quieta?― gritaba Rosalie en un intento de dominar el cabello de Bella para hacerle un recogido.

― ¡Oh!¿Quién me mandó?―se lamentaba la morena― ¡Ouch, Rose!

― Cállate, no seas quejica― ordenó la rubia.

Ambas vestían batas, una blanca y otra azul. Rosalie ya estaba peinada y maquillada. Su cabello, suelto, descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus ojos lucían sombra negra con dorada brillantez. Sus carnosos labios rojos destacaban en su blanquecina cara.

― ¡Lista!― cantó Whitlock gloriosa.

― ¡Por fin!― celebró Bella sin creérselo.

― _Para presumir, hay que sufrir_. Siempre te lo he dicho― dijo Rosalie con un exagerado tono de erudita.

― ¡Oh, sí! Y tanto.

― Deja de quejarte. Estás hermosa. Ahora, ¡a vestirnos!― dispuso la rubia alzando el puño―. Me encantan nuestros vestidos― suspiró.

_Y no era para menos_. El vestido de Rosalie era negro con un pequeño vuelo alrededor de la cintura y una tira del color de la piel contrastaba con el resto de la prenda. Sus zapatos rojos, al igual que su pequeño bolso de mano, resaltaban con el vestido y se armonizaban con los labios de la joven.

En cambio, el de Bella carecía de contraste. Los hombros y brazos serían cubiertos por una zona de bordado que acababa en la cintura, allí donde empezaba la caída de una tela beis que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Unos beis y brillantes zapatos de tacón, junto con un bolso de mano, complementaban el conjunto.

― Oye, ¿habrá terminado Edward?― preguntó Bella ya maquillada.

Después de firmar y recoger el alta del joven castaño, habían decidido llevarlo a la academia. Allí hablaron con Jasper sobre muchas cosas, _demasiadas_. De allí se dirigieron al apartamento de la amiga de Bella, donde se prepararían para la fiesta de Fin de Año. Rosalie pasaría la noche junto a su familia, incluido su hermano. Sin embargo, éste saldría con Maria después de la cena, y Rosalie se uniría a Bella para pasar una divertida noche en alguno de los miles de pubs de Nueva York.

En cuanto a Jacob, él había decidido pasar el Fin de Año junto a su familia en Forks, una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Washington. Él se había marchado después de la pequeña fiesta que habían tenido en el apartamento de Rose cuando Bella llegó de Italia.

Las dos jóvenes ya estaban preparadas y listas para salir. Junto al rojo y deslumbrante coche estaba Edward enfundado en su traje de chaqueta burdeos, sentado en una silla de ruedas.

― Están hermosas― dijo el castaño después de admirar a las dos jóvenes frente a él―. _Deslumbrante_― susurró.

― Gracias― devolvió una atractiva Rosalie con su mejor sonrisa.

Con la ayuda de Bella, Edward pudo subir al coche. La silla de ruedas fue acomodada en los asientos traseros. Después de que las dos jóvenes se hubiesen sentado, la rubia arrancó su radiante _BMW_ y condujo hacia el puerto.

― ¡Hola! _Ocho en punto_― saludó Alice con toda su afectividad. Tras abrazar y besar a los tres jóvenes apuntó―: Están deslumbrantes, ¡qué guapos!

»¡Oh, por Dios!¡Llevan vestidos del mismo diseñador! Adoro a _McQueen_― continuó diciendo muy emocionada―. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen. Estás estupenda.

― Rosalie Whitlock. Un placer― se presentó la rubia―. Me encanta tu vestido. Sonia Rykiel es una gran diseñadora―apreción Rosalie―. Yo debo irme. Pásenselo bien.

Alice vestía un traje de color rosa pálido con tirantes negros que acentuaba su belleza natural. Sus zapatos eran negros, así como su bolso. Una pulsera y un anillo actuaban como complementos.

― ¿Tú te vas?― preguntó la pequeña morena―. Puedes quedarte.

― No, mi familia me espera. Pero después volveré a secuestrar a Bella, y ustedes me pueden ayudar― dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras volvía al coche.

En _South Street_ se encuentra el Whitehall Terminal, en el Bajo Manhattan. Allí les esperaba un precioso yate blanco y negro de 36 metros de eslora y cinco cabinas para ocho personas.

Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar cuando los tres jóvenes llegaron a la cubierta. Allí se encontraban los demás Cullen, Carlisle, Esme y Emmet; otra familia también les esperaba, era la familia Denali, compuesta por Eleazar y Carmen, y sus hijas, Tanya, Irina y Kate.

― Están muy guapos― apuntó Esme Cullen vestida de largo con un vestido azul plateado de Elie Saab, al ver a su hijo y a Bella, a los cuales les regaló una enorme y dulce sonrisa―. Adelante, no seas tímida. Hay comida y bebidas, sírvete tú misma.

Al fondo, Emmet y Carlisle estaban charlando y con una sonrisa y un cabeceo dieron las buenas noches a los recién llegados. Todos los presentes estaban relucientes, y Bella sintió, de nuevo, la sensación de turbación al verse entre tantas caras bellas y todos vestidos de frac y largo. Carlisle parecía todo un aristócrata en su hermosísimo frac negro y Emmet simulaba estar cómo con su corbata y traje gris.

El barco era totalmente blanco, pero las ventanas del yate eran negras. En ellas se reflejaban las luces navideñas verdes y rojas de la gran ciudad unidas a las que adornaban el barco. Rojas y doradas.

― Edward, cuánto tiempo sin verte― Tanya era una joven deslumbrante de cabellos rubios con destellos rosados. Al verlo sentado en la silla de ruedas, preguntó con preocupación―: ¿Qué te pasó?

― Buenas noches, Tanya―. pronunció la grave y aterciopelada voz de Edward con una lijera sonrisa―. Nada que tenga importancia― dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

― Mi hermanito decidió que es más divertido correr por el bosque que ir al gimnasio. Por lo visto, el suelo estaba demasiado resbaladizo― intervino un divertido Emmet―. Yo ya se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión― terminó el de cabellos oscuros con una simpática sonrisa.

― Te presento a Bella. Ella me ayudó, me llevó al hospital― presentó Edward con orgullo, creyó apreciar Bella en su tono.

― Encantada― dijo educadamente la morena.

― Un placer. Bonito vestido― dijo Tanya tras la presentación―. ¿De qué se conocen?

― Nos conocimos en una de las fiesta del Sr. Thompson, después coincidimos en un avión y varias veces más nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

― ¡Si hasta se encuentran tirados en el campo después de hacer ejercicio!― dijo Emmet con burla.

― Emmet, cariño, ¿te importaría venir a ayudarme?― intervino la señora Cullen intentando llevarse al joven moreno.

A tres mil quinientos metros de la costa, el impresionante _skyline_ de Nueva York se alzaba queriendo tocar el cielo. Millones de luces resplandecían en los critales de los edificios. En el agua se reflejaban los colores navideños que adornaban la ciudad. La noche era clara y la luna todavía menguante.

Muchos barcos navegaban a esas horas, muchos eran los que querían ver los fuegos artificiales de esa noche desde el mar. Una suave melodía acompañaba a los pasajeros del yate.

― Es maravilloso― susurró la aterciopelada voz.

― Sí. Sí que lo es― reafirmó Bella.

― Oye-...― dijeron al unísono.

― Tú primero.

― Gracias por aceptarme hoy aquí. Lo he pasado muy bien junto a tu familia― habló Bella―. Emmet es genial, nadie podría aburrirse a su lado―apuntó sonriendo con ganas―. Carlisle y Esme son simplemente encantadores. Él sabe mucho, de todo. Es increíble.

― De nada, aunque no fui yo quien te invitó. En realidad nadie te invitó, Alice te exigió que vinieses y no te dio chance a contradecir su palabra.

― Es cierto― dijo Bella riendo.

― Es genial oírte reír.

[...]

Times Square, NYC  
31 de diciembre, 11:45

Después de cenar en el lujoso yate compuesta por unos cócteles de gambas, varios mariscos más y unas cuantas copas de champán, Alice había preparado una pequeña sobremesa en uno de los apartamentos de la familia en el centro de _Times Square_.

― Bienvenidos― dijo teatralmente Alice alzando el brazo a modo de recibimiento.

El apartamento de los Cullen era espacioso y acogedor. El piso de parqué, las grandes alfombras con estampados, los altos techos, las paredes cubiertas de ventanales. Pequeños adornos hacían la estancia más navideña. Era un lugar cómodo y agradable.

Un sofá marrón claro y dos sillas beis junto a una baja mesa de cristal decoraban la estancia. Una blanca lámpara de pie se hallaba junto al sillón. Una mesa de comedor se alojaba a la derecha de la estancia bajo una lámpara de cristales. Sobre ella había aperitivos y bebidas.

― ¿Les apetece algo de comer?― preguntó la pequeña morena.

― Es un lugar precioso, Alice― dijo Bella.

― Gracias. Aunque la creadora es mi madre― apuntó orgullosa.

Todos paseaban por el lugar hablando y admirando el sitio acompañados de música suave y melodiosa. Algunos, especialmente Emmet, conversaban junto a la mesa a la vez que probaban algunas de las exquisiteces.

― ¿Champán?― le preguntó la suave y grave voz.

― Sí, gracias―. aceptó Bella mientra cogía la copa que contenía el dorado líquido.

Quedaban pocos minutos para el esperado acontecimiento. Ya todos esperaban expectantes junto a los grandes ventanales del apartamento reflejo de la fiesta que allí estaba teniendo lugar. La ciudad se veía a través de ellos. Los luminosos paneles de _Times Square_ invadían la estancia con sus resplandecientes colores anunciando que llegaba un próspero año nuevo.

Aquel momento era mágico. La gente temblaba de los nervios y la emoción. Un nuevo año llegaba, y nadie sabía lo que deparaba. Todos los neoyorquinos se encontraban en Times Square esperando por él. Y aquí llegaba, la gente gritaba, los fuegos artificiales alrededor del contados habían empezado. La gran bola de cristal parecía diminuta. Todos esperaban. Y de repente, todos empezaron a gritar y corear con emoción:

― Diez, nueve, ocho...

Todos miraban hacia el alto edificio que contenía la brillante esfera descendiendo. Bella veía cómo todos vitoreaban.

La familia Denali estaba repartida por la habitación también gritando la cuenta atrás. Carlisle y Esme permanecían juntos, ella cogida del brazo de él. Alice saltaba junto a su compañero de juego, Emmet, ambos pegados al cristal del apartamento con ojos desorbitados y enormes sonrisas, a la vez que reían con nerviosismo.

Y Edward, a su lado, había decidido ponerse de pie pese a las dificultades. Su rostro se mantenía sereno, sus ojos observaban la multitud. Y ella lo observaba a él.

― Tres...― Edward sintió que alguien le miraba y fijó su mirada en Bella―. Dos...― sus ojos se conectaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios―. Uno...― todos estaban expectantes.

― ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!― ese mismo grito de emoción salió de todas las bocas de todos los presentes en _Times Square_. La euforia cubrió la plaza con el estallido de los fuegos artificiales.

Edward acercó su rostro al de Bella. Siete mil toneladas de pequeños y brillantes trozos de papel caía sobre la plaza. Sus miradas seguían unidas con algo que ambos nombraron agradecimiento. La música empezó a sonar. Los labios de Edward besaron la frente de Bella haciendo que cerrase los ojos. _My only one_.

* * *

Hola,

Dejando atrás el suspense por un momento para narrar un poco de ilusión -navideña-, les dejo aquí el décimo quinto capítulo. Y doy las gracias a: **_Kbash_** (por añadir esta historia a _favourite story_), **_bea_**, **_Tess22_**, **_lilian_** y **_xovita_** (por sus hermosos comentarios).

En mi _profile_ podrán ver algunos links para visualizar las escenas, quien no desee verlas, está bien. Por otra parte, ninguno de los links y de su contenido me pertenece. Repito y aclaro, no tengo ninguna posesión sobre lo publicado en dichos links.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	17. La Pomme

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**La Pomme**

Times Square, NYC  
1 de enero, 00:17 am

_...Los labios de Edward besaron la frente de Bella haciendo que cerrase los ojos. My only one_. Bella todavía tenía la sensación de ese beso. Aún sentía sus labios rozando su frente, como si estuviera cicatrizando. Quizás, de alguna forma, ese beso había roto algo dentro de Bella que llevaba envuelto y escondido.

Pero los aplausos estallaron, los gritos aumentaron y la felicitaciones llegaron. Todos se deseaban un feliz y próspero año nuevo. Los abrazos y besos no se hicieron esperar. Y el estallido de los corchos de las botellas de champán no se hicieron esperar.

Las parejas se abrazaron, las hermanas se miraron con emoción. Emmet y Alice saltaban con más euforia de la que habían tenido durante la noche con una gran sonrisa de felicidad que llegaba más allá de sus ojos. Y Bella y Edward...

― Chicos, ¡ya es Año Nuevo!― dijo una muy emocionada Alice cuando llegó donde ellos dos dando saltos y estilizadas vueltas con su gracia propia―. Y, por supuesto, hay que celebrarlo.

― Sí. Ahora vendrá Rosalie a buscarme. Ustedes pueden venir. Es decir, tienen que venir― dijo Bella después de salir de su estado de estupefacción.

― ¿Y a dónde iremos?― preguntó la pequeña morena abriendo los ojos con expectación.

― Aún no lo sé. Supongo que lo discutiremos entre todos. ¿Está bien?

― Un momento― intervino Emmet pensativo―. ¿Rosalie?¿Quién es Ros-...?

Sus palabras se atascaron en su boca al observar cómo se abría la puerta y, sobre todo, quién entraba por ella. Rubia, alta, atractiva. _Hermosa_, pensaba un deslumbrado Emmet. La chica envuelta en un traje negro se hizo presentar a lo lejos entre los demás.

― Sí, ella es Rosalie― dijo Bella a modo de burla―. Suele causar ese efecto en los hombres. Es normal― terminó riéndose. Alice y Edward la acompañaron.

― ¡Hola!― saludó la rubia mostrando su hermosa sonrisa―. ¿Nos vamos?

― Sí, pero...¿a dónde?― preguntó el de cabellos castaños.

― ¡Porky's!― vociferó Emmet

― ¿Porky's?¡Olvídalo! Es Fin de Año― apuntó Rosalie―. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalie. Encantada―. dijo al momento que estrechaba la enorme mano de Emmet, quien se quedó mirándola con ceño fruncido, casi preparando un berrinche.

― ¿Qué tal Marquee?― opinó Bella.

― Sí, o Providence. Están muy bien― aceptó Edward.

― ¡Ya lo tengo!― estalló Alice después de todo ese tiempo pensando.

Y pasando los ojos por todos los presentes, intentando aumentar la curiosidad de todos, dijo con emocón: ¡La Pomme!

― ¡Oh, sí! No hay más que hablar. La Pomme― concordó Rosalie con una deslumbrante sonrisa―. Es el mejor sitio. Edward puede dejar la silla de ruedas en el coche y sentarse.

― ¿Vamos a estar con señoritos?― preguntó Emmet―. ¿He dicho señoritos? No, me refería a _señoritas_― dijo con mordacidad.

― ¡Oh, vamos Em!― dijo Alice poniendo _caritas_―. También hay chicas. Y con chicas me refiero a _realmente_ señoritas.

― Pff...― bufó.

― Pues no hay más que hablar. ¡En marcha!― decretó la pequeña morena alzando el puño.

[...]

Conduciendo hacia el noroeste por _47__th_ _Street_, a la izquerda se halla _Fashion Avenue_, por donde se llega a _7__th_ _Avenue_. En ese lugar, a la izquierda, se localiza _26__th_ _Street_. En el número 37 de esa misma calle encontramos La Pomme.

Por esas calles transitaba un impresionante _Jeep Wrangler_ junto a un _BMW M3_ rojo. Rosalie Whitlock, Bella Swan y los hermanos Cullen, Edward, Alice y Emmet, iban dentro de dichos vehículos.

Dirección: 37 de 26th Street oeste.

― Buenas noches― saludó el portero del lugar.

― ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo!― dijo emocionada Alice.

Al parecer no era tan fácil entrar al pub. Muchas gente esperaba en la cola. Lentejuelas, cortos vestidos y faldas, corbatas, era lo que allí más se veía. Todos hablaban con agitación mostrando sus sonrisas y largando carcajadas al viento.

El local era amplio. Las pisadas resonaban en el suelo de parqué por donde transitaban muchos pares de pies con sus respectivos zapatos de fiesta.. Paneles de círculos metálicos adornaban los techos, de donde salían luces amarillas que bañaban la estancia provocando una sensación más cómoda. Tres zonas formaban el club: un sector de sofás y divanes, el bar y la sala V.I.P.

Al pasar el vestíbulo y dejar los abrigos, los cinco amigos llegaron al centro de La Pomme donde el rostro de una fémina quedaba grabado en un cuadro. La gente bebía, bailaba, hablaba. La música se oía fuerte, se sentían las vibraciones subir desde el suelo.

― Voy a pedir. ¿Qué quieren?― preguntó Emmet.

― Lo que sea, pero de menta― dijo Rosalie.

― Martini― gritó Alice sobre la música―. Otro para Bella.

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, hermanito. Con los medicamentos, no es bueno beber alcohol― dijo Emmet con diversión―. ¿Qué quieres?¿Zumito de melocotón?

Day 'n' Nite empezó a sonar e inundó el local. Rosalie empezó al moverse al ritmo de la música saltando sobre sus enormes tacones. '_Cause day 'n' nite, the lonely stoner seems to free his mind at nite_, tarareaba. Rápidamente, cogió a Bella de la mano y la arrastró a la pista zapateando con fuerza al ritmo de la música mientras que Bella creaba movimientos contradictorios alrededor de la rubia.

― ¡No se preocupen, yo me quedo con el convaleciente!― dijo Alice teatralmente―. Vamos a buscar un sofá libre.

Desde los marrones sillones se veía a la gente bailar con sintonía junto a las inestables luces. La música electrónica se introducía en los cuerpos de los que allí bailaban como un humo que entraba en ellos envolviéndolos y causando estragos en sus organismos, así como lo hacían las bebida fluorescentes de sus vasos.

Bella y Rosalie se movían juntas, con armonía, al mismo compás. Las ondas llegaban a ellas y las hacían moverse de distintas maneras. El dorado cabello suelto de Rosalie bailaba con la música. El vestido de Bella formaba ondas con los movimientos de sus piernas.

― Toma― enunció Emmet al llegar junto a Edward―. Encontré algo sin alcohol. Su Martini, señorita― le dijo a Alice sobreactuando con su voz grave.

― Gracias, Humphrey Bogart― respondió.

― ¿Ya se fueron a bailar sin esperarme?― preguntó Emmet con exagerada decepción.

― No te preocupes, puedes ir a bailar con Rose. Yo ya tuve suficiente― dijo Bella cuando llegó de bailar al mismo tiempo que se tiraba al sillón con fuerza.

― Blandengue― expresó Rosalie con desaprobación.

― Deja de hablar. ¡A bailar!― concluyó Emmet llevándose a Rosalie.

Fuertes instrumentos de percusión empezaron a sonar. _I say lalalala lalalala lalalala_. La canción comenzaba a llenar la estancia. La gente empezó a moverse de nuevo. La euforia del momento completaba sus cuerpos. _Black Mission Goggles_.

― ¡Tengo que bailar esta canción!― dijo con emoción la pequeña morena.

Alice y Rosalie bailaban como dementes mientras la última descubría una secreta pero divertida faceta de Emmet quien parecía divertirse mientras conversaba con Rosalie. Aunque pareciera físicamente imposible para la complexión de Emmet, éste bailaba increíblemente bien. Su cuerpo dominaba la música.

― Necesito levantarme. Acaban de llamarme y aquí hace demasiado ruido― dijo Edward.

― Te ayudo― declaró Bella―. En los lavabos quizás no haya tanto bullicio.

― Era Tanya. Voy a llamarla― expresó Edward cuando ya estaban en el baño, donde, efectivamente, hacía menos ruido.

― Te espero aquí.

La gente entraba y salía del servicio con grandes sonrisas y confusos pasos, y otros intentaban mantener la compostura con actuadas sonrisas socarronas. Más de cinco minutos fue el tiempo que estuvo Edward dentro de los aseos. Y más de cinco minutos fue el tiempo que Bella tuvo que aguantar la espera con un par de jóvenes insoportables que intentaban ligar con ella.

― Quería saber dónde estábamos para reunirse con nosotros― dijo Edward cuando salió de los lavabos―. ¿Está bien?

― Por mi, sí. Vamos a preguntárselo a los demás.

Varias canciones habían pasado desde que se habían levantado de los asientos. _Love is watching me_ sonaba. Y todos se movían al ritmo. Entre ellos Emmet y Rosalie quienes no paraban de reír.

― ¿Dónde se habían metido? Les estaba buscando― habló Alice en cuanto los vio volver.

― Fuimos a los lavabos― declaró Bella.

― ¿Los lavabos?― preguntó Alice con picardía.

― Tanya me había llamado y aquí hacía demasiado ruido.

― Voy a pedir otro de esto― dijo Bella removiendo lo poco que le quedaba en la copa―. ¿Quieren algo?

― Otro Martini, por favor. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo tuyo?¿No te trajo uno como el mío?― le preguntó Alice a la morena.

― Pues...no sé, la verdad. Iré a preguntar a Emmet, y de paso preguntarles si quieren algo para beber.

En la barra, muchas personas esperaban a que las atendiesen, otros bebían y conversaban entre ellos siguiendo el ritmo de la música con los pies. La actividad de los camareros detrás era incesante.

― Disculpe, ¿qué es esto?― le preguntó Bella a uno que servía cerca de ella.

Al volver a los sillones, Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban allí. Bella repartió la bebidas.

― Tanya llamó para saber dónde estábamos. ¿Puede unirse?― comentó Edward cuando todos ya estaban juntos.

― Sí, claro― dijo Alice.

― Quizás Jasper también pueda venir― sugirió Bella.

― Sí, claro― repitió Emmet las palabras de su hermana―. Un momento, ¿quién es Jasper?

― Jasper es mi hermano. Pero si viene Jasper, viene Maria y, la verdad, no tengo ganas de aguantarla. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

― Si Jasper está con Maria, no vendría― apuntó Bella―. Podemos llamarlo y preguntarle. No pasa nada por ello.

― De acuerdo. Yo voy― dijo Rosalie.

Ella se fue y los demás siguieron conversando. La cena en el yate, el tiempo en el apartamento de Times Square, los fuegos artificiales fueron los temas de conversación.

― Por cierto, bailas muy bien, Emmet― dijo Bella―. Nunca me hubiese pasado por la cabeza.

― Ay― articuló Emmet en un susurro―. Hay tantas cosas de mi que no sabes, pequeña― expresó teatralmente haciéndolos reír.

Tanya, Irina y Kate llegaron poco después. Todos bailaron y conversaron, excepto Edward, quien no podía bailar para risa de Emmet. _Siempre te he dicho que el gimnasio es mejor, más seguro_, repetía el mayor de los hermanos.

Al parecer, la noche de Fin de Año no había sido tan buena para Jasper como lo fue para los demás. Él llegó segundos después que las hermanas Denali, _sin Maria_, con quien había tenido una discusión.

_Me & You_ y _Get outta my way_ fueron unas de las canciones más bailadas por el grupo y que hicieron que Emmet decidiera mostrar su misterioso talento, el baile. Al contrario del corpulento chico, Jasper apenas podía mover sus pies correctamente. Y Edward, sentado como buen niño, seguía el ritmo de la música golpeando suavemente el suelo con el pie, o tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

― ¿Aburrido?― preguntó una exhausta Bella después de tanto bailar.

― No, estoy bien aquí― respondió Edward.

― No lo parece― dijo la morena acomodándose en el sillón―. Es fácil estar contigo, y eso me confunde― manifestó Bella de repente.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque no tengo la necesidad de esconderme, de mentir sobre mi.

― A mi me confundes tú. Sobre todo ahora.

― ¿Yo?― preguntó Bella incrédula―. ¿Por qué?― finalizó con el mismo tono condescendiente que Edward al decir las mismas palabras.

― Porque cambias según pasan los segundos. Antes apenas hablabas ni mostrabas nada de ti; después, te siento nerviosa; otras, desconfiada; y ahora, extrovertida y parlanchina. Quizás por el alcohol.

― ¡Viva la vida!― gritó ella diciendo el nombre de la canción que ahora empezaba a sonar para después irse de nuevo a bailar.

Poco después de esa conversación, Bella y Edward decidieron marcharse pues el último debía estar en reposo. Cogerían un taxi e irían hacia el apartamento del castaño.

* * *

Hola,

Quizás haya tardado un poco en actualizar, lo siento. Lo cierto es que este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo, no por el hecho de redactarlo sino buscando el sitio concreto y ¡la música! Realmente quería centrar las emociones en la música. Repito que los sitios son reales y la música que he nombrado es totalmente real y con derechos de autor para sus creadores.

Day 'n' Nite - Kid Cudi

Black Mission Goggles – Man Man

Me & You – Cassie

Get outta my way – Kylie Minogue

Viva la Vida – Coldplay

Sé que están esperando por un poco más de acción y suspense, pero quiero que conozcan a los personajes y, además, crear un poco más de expectación, después de todo...esto es un género de intriga. Y sigo sin olvidarme de las personas que dejan su opinión y que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	18. Y no quiero que tú mueras también

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

"**Y no quiero que tú mueras también..."**

New York City, USA  
1 de diciembre, 03:02 am

El ligero beis de las paredes, el añil de las cortinas, el azul de las líneas en los dos sillones de brazos, el marrón del piano de pequeña cola, las vistas a _66__th_ _Street_ a través de los grandes ventanales, el suave cobrizo de la moqueta. Todo hacía de la estancia un lugar embriagador y cómodo. La sencillez del lugar te invitaba a relajarte.

Edward y Bella acababan de llegar al apartamento del primero. Encendieron las luces y se deshicieron de los abrigos y los zapatos en la entrada de la casa con ojos cansados y rojizos. Había sido una noche muy divertida y muy corta, lo que contradecía con el gran cansancio que ahora sentían después de haber salido del taxi que había cogido y de haber llegado al apartamento.

― ¿Te apetece algo?― preguntó Edward como anfitrión.

― No creo que estés en las mejores condiciones de ejercer de camarero― respondió Bella divertida―. Los medicamentos, ¿te los has tomado?

― Sí, mamá― contestó el castaño con tono condescendiente―. Pasa y relájate.

― Es muy bonito. Tu casa es muy bonita― dijo Bella sentándose en un los pequeños sofás de rayas azules.

― Gracias. Todo ha sido obra de mi madre y a mi hermana, les encanta comprar y mi madre siempre ha estado fascinada por la decoración. Es su trabajo.

Bella observaba el lugar, los colores y la sensación de calidez que se sentía. El embriagador olor de Edward inundaba sus sentidos, lo cual le recordó a...

― ¿Qué piensas?― interrumpió el joven sus cavilaciones.

― ¿P-por qué me diste ese beso en el apartamento de _Times Square_?― preguntó Bella de repente.

― N-no...Tan sólo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho― dijo Edward después de varios y largos segundos.

― Yo no he hecho nada― replicó la morena.

― Me llevaste al hospital cuando yo no podía.

― Eso lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera.

― Pero es de agradecer― contradijo―. Me habías hecho sentir bien durante la cena en el yate, y también tenía que agradecértelo― continuó―. Pero, sobre todo, confiaste en mi. Dejaste que les ayudara, que te ayudara.

Aquello le recordó a Bella la conversación que habían tenido con Japer y Sam. Recordaba aquel momento con claridad y había sido una de las peores situaciones que había experimentado, jamás se había sentido más culpable que en aquel momento cuando miraba el rostro concentrado de Edward cuyos ojos vagaban por la estancia y saltaban de la cara de Jasper a la de Ulley. Odiaba el hecho de que el de cabellos cobrizos tuviera que oír aquellas palabras, se suponía que todo aquello era sobre ella. Pero Jasper lo había dicho muy claro:

«_― Espero que comprendas, Edward, que esto es más rebuscado de lo que piensas. Los dos somos policías y estamos trabajando en un caso que debería llevar el Estado, sin embargo, la magnitud es demasiado grande como para que se pueda resolver fácilmente en un tribunal de justicia―Jasper miraba con ojos grandes a Edward intentando que se concentrara en lo que de su boca salía._

_―Conozco a los Vulturi, sé por dónde se mueven, puedo ayudarlos―pronunció Edward con voz entrecortada, aunque grave y segura._

_―Ahora mismo tienes los hilos de las vidas de seis personas, cuando quieras cortarlos, cortarás el tuyo propio. Así que piénsalo bien, Edward, esto te puede venir muy grande. _

_En ese momento parecía que el oxígeno se había esfumado y que el aire se condensaba con carbono e hidrógeno, incluso la tensión después de esas palabras había subido a grandes niveles, todo parecía más oscuro y, quizás, más difícil._

_Todos se estaban jugando la vida que un tema que traspasaba fronteras física y abstractas, en cualquier momento podía ocurrir un desliz que los llevara hacia un lugar insospechado. Edward no era una persona experta y tampoco de confianza en ese círculo cerrado donde hablaban su propia jerga._»

― No tienes por qué ayudarnos― el tono de Bella se volvía cada vez más duro y distante―. Si fuese por mi, tú estarías fuera de todo esto. No tienes idea de lo peligroso que es― siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que su cabeza repetía las palabras de Jasper, «_Edward, esto te puede venir muy grande_»―. Incluso estoy poniendo a tu familia en peligro. Ya he visto a muchas personas morir, Edward. Y...

― ¿Y...qué?― preguntó el de cabellos cobrizos al ver que no continuaba.

― Nada, olvídalo― cortó Bella―. Será mejor que duermas, hoy ha sido un día largo. Mañana te llamaré para saber cómo estás― dijo ella levantándose del sillón―. Buenas noches.

― ¿No te quedas?

― Será mejor que no― respondió mientras abría la puerta.

― Bella, por favor, quédate.

― Edw-...

― Por favor― la cortó el castaño.

― Quizás otro día. Hoy no.

― ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

― En el apartamento de Rose.

― Creo que ella estará demasiado ocupada. Al parecer, entre Emmet y ella se sienten buenas vibraciones― dijo con picardía.

― Ya, yo también lo noté― admitió Bella―. Muchas gracias, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

― Buenas noches.

[...]

New York City, USA  
11 de enero, 02:14 pm

El frío y la nieve empezaba a ser más fuerte en Nueva York. En el mes de diciembre no habían habido temperaturas muy bajas, el tiempo había sido agradable. Sin embargo, con la llegada del nuevo año, los grados habían bajado considerablemente.

El inicio de esta nueva temporada había sido bastante frenética. Edward seguía de reposo, pero Rosalie le visitaba todos los días para mantener clases de expresión y lenguaje, y lo cierto era que al chico se le daba muy bien.

Jacob había vuelto de su ciudad natal bastante contento; sin embargo, la llegada de Edward al grupo no le sentó tan bien como las vacaciones. Todos sabían el porqué, a excepción de una despistada Bella que no sabía o no quería saber la razón del comportamiento del quileute.

En cuanto a Rosalie, ella había dejado entrever la relación que empezaba a formarse entre ella y el corpulento Emmet. Al parecer de Bella, ellos dos congeniaban muy bien: mientras que Rosalie era más seria y diplomática, Emmet le aportaba un deje de locura y diversión al mismo tiempo que ella le enseñaba el placer que proporcionaba la tranquilidad. También, ambos disfrutaban de los momentos de distracción que tenían junto con su familia y amigos.

Jasper llevaba unos días bastante nervioso y estresado. Las cosas con Maria no eran tan fáciles como él quería verlas. La chica era bastante recelosa a la hora de que Whitlock pasara tiempo con sus amigos y ello, ligado al trabajo que tenía dentro y fuera del FBI, le traía de cabeza. Jasper y Alice se llevaban bastante bien y la chica le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Y Bella, ella estaba totalmente concentrada en su labor. Las reuniones iban mejor que nunca, los negocios y las ganancias aumentaban por segundo. _Ya falta poco_, pensaba emocionada la morena.

El momento que ahora vivía le hacía sentirse fuerte y convencida de sí misma. Había conocido y sentido el significado de la palabra familia, los Cullen se lo habían enseñado. Pronto habían simpatizado muy bien. Según creía Bella, hasta Rosalie formaría parte de esa maravillosa familia, _pronto_.

Habían coincidido con los Cullen en varias ocasiones y Bella se sentía cada vez más cerca de aquella familia cuyos miembros eran tan dispares y parecidos al mismo tiempo. Alice había organizado unas noches de tertulia entre sus hermanos y los demás y algún que otro almuerzo con sus padres incluidos, lo que le resultaba a Bella del todo fascinante. Había perdido la costumbre de sentirse rodeada de gente.

_Aperitivo_ fue el restaurante elegido por todos para almorzar. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Emmet, Edward y Jasper eran los presentes. La madera oscura y las sillas claras constituían la decoración del lugar.

― Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirles?― preguntó un camarero con un extraño acento inglés. _Un auténtico restaurante italiano_.

― ¿_Penne alla Vodka_?― preguntó Emmet entre risas― ¿No era ésto un restaurante italiano?

― Yo pediré _Veal Marsala_― dijo Edward evitando que el comentario de su hermano fuera a más e intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

― Me preguntó cómo se dirá en italiano...―comentó Emmet siguiendo con la broma.

― Rose habla italiano, quizás pueda contestarte―intervino Bella.

―Genial, Bella―dijo Alice.

La comida fue bastante entretenida. Todos conversaron sobre sus trabajos, sus aficiones y lo bien que lo pasaron la noche de Fin de Año entre risas y bromas.

Rose comentó que estaba trabajando en la traducción de un libro que pronto saldría a la venta. Ella hablaba tres idiomas más aparte del inglés: español, italiano y coreano, y trabaja como traductora. Varias veces había doblado las voces de los actores de Hollywood. Emmet era propietario de un negocio de coches, lo cual hizo que Rosalie se sintiera bastante atraída, y era patrocinador de la Liga Americana de Béisbol.

Y hablando sobre sus vidas, Bella supo que Alice trabajaba como diseñadora en su propio taller, que varias veces había participado en grandes desfiles, como _Paris Fashion Week_. Bella no tenía más trabajo aparte del que desempeñaba en el grupo; sin embargo, era licenciada en Bellas Artes y Antropología Social y Cultural.

― Bella, ¿vienes en mi coche?― preguntó Jasper al salir del restaurante― ¿Y tú, Edward?― el tono de Whitlock decía que debían ir con él.

El BMW Serie 1 negro de Jasper circulaba por _49__th_ _Street_ en dirección oeste_._

― ¿A dónde vamos? La academia está por el otro lado― dijo la joven morena.

― Hemos cambiado de sitio― respondió el rubio―. Algo me olía mal ahí dentro.

― ¿Alguien sabía que estábamos _nosotros_ allí?

― No te preocupes, Bella. Tan sólo lo hice por intuición. No hay de qué preocuparse―comentó Jasper intentando relajar a Bella―. Decidí trasladarnos a otro sitio, simplemente.

― ¿Qué sitio exactamente?― intervino Edward.

― Los negocios han estado yendo mejor y he creído conveniente cambiar a algo..._mejor_― dijo Jasper―. He alquilado un duplex en _West Side_. Cuando lleguemos hablamos.

Grandes ventanas decoraban las paredes, el mar se veía a través de ellas. Cuatro sillas de brazos, junto a un sofá, decoraban la sala con un pequeño comedor.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Jasper?― preguntó Bella en cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro de la casa y la puerta cerrada.

― Algo no olía bien allí, además de que creí que sería bueno estar en un lugar como este. Más luminoso, más céntrico... Si nos encontrasen, buscarían primero en sitios más oscuros y escondidos, ¿no crees?― apuntó el rubio―. Además, quería informarles de algo que tengo en mente.

― Continúa― dijo Edward.

― Sé que todavía estás convaleciente, Edward, pero lo que tengo pensado no hará que te resientas― habló Jasper.

Bella siempre había tenido la impresión de que, cuando Jasper hablaba, sería para hacerlo con un tono serio y grave, sus frases eran largas y en pocas ocasiones contestaba con monosílabos. Él poseía una gran capacidad de expresión.

―Dentro de dos días, Bella tiene una pequeña fiesta, con un hombre bastante importante. Sé que tú conoces a muchos de los "peces gordos"― dijo remarcando las comillas―. Quizás tu presencia nos sea de ayuda.

― ¡Sí!, claro― expresó el de cabellos cobrizos.

― ¡No!¿Estás loco?― gritó Bella―. Él está todavía en reposo; además, si le ven a él y a mi, nos relacionarán y...No. Olvídalo, Jasper. Es una locura.

― Pero Bella, si puedo servir de ayuda, ¿qué más da?― dijo Edward―. Quiero ayudar. Ya puedo caminar sin silla de ruedas...

― ¡Pero con muletas!― cortó ella.

― Bella, aunque te relacionen con él, no llegarán tan lejos― intervino Jasper.

― Y si nos relacionan, pensarán que estás al nivel de Vulturi's & Co., ¿qué hay de malo? Éso vendrá bien.

― No, Jasper. No, Edward― dijo Bella tajante.

― Nunca estuviste de acuerdo en que yo estuviese en esto― habló el castaño.

― Claro que no...― suspiró Swan.

― Y nunca me dijiste por qué.

― ¿Qué tal si se lo piensan y hablan?― comentó Whitlock―. Quería decirte otra cosa.

― Dime― dijo Bella aún enfadada.

Para Bella era absolutamente incomprensible que ese par de descerebrados quisieran poner en peligro a otro y a uno mismo, se suponía que entendían que esto era realmente peligroso. Realmente lo era. Y, sin embargo, ellos pensaban que sería beneficiosos para el plan que Edward empezara a formar parte del grupo, y no sólo eso, sino que daría la cara en público. _¡Idiotas!_, pensó Bella. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pensaría su familia de ella si se enteraba de que había puesto a Edward en una bandeja de plata para un trío de hermanos que apestaban a pura malicia.

― Durante todo este tiempo has vivido en hoteles, casas de acogida, en el apartamento de Rose...Ahora puedes quedarte aquí. Tiene cuatro habitaciones.

― Yo...Jasper, gracias pero...

― Bella, por favor.

― Gracias. Tú sabes lo que...

― Sí, lo sé― dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a una emocionada Bella― Debo irme, tengo turno de noche. Hasta luego― se despidió.

El ambiente estaba cargado de emoción. Bella seguía donde estaba, sus hombros seguían altos y sus manos en la cara. Edward no sabía qué hacer: quedarse allí no era una posibilidad, a Bella le pasaba algo, _y él quería saberlo_; acercarse podría ser peligroso, ella cambiaba fácilmente de humor.

― Bella...― avisó Edward dejando las muletas antes de acercarse―. Bella, ¿estás bien?― ya a su lado.

― Sí― dijo dándose la vuelta.

Muy poca distancia quedó entre ellos después de que ella girase. Sus miradas quedaron conectadas. La emoción que se sentía anteriormente aumentó, casi podía ser acariciada. Sus rostros se iban acercando como imanes. Sus ojos bajaban de sus pupilas a sus labios y retornaban en el mismo camino, casi al mismo tiempo. La separación iba desapareciendo. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

Los labios de Edward eran rosados y redondeados. Estaban entreabiertos y su mentolado aliento hechizaba la sensatez de Bella.

― Abrázame― susurró ella.

Y eso fue lo que hizo él. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su sedoso cabello y su brazo izquierdo, en su espalda atrayéndola hacia él. El aroma de Bella perturbaba los sentidos del castaño. El tacto de su pelo se sentía fino y delicado. Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él.

― Quizás debas dormir un poco― dijo Edward suavemente mientras la apoyaba en su costado para ayudarla a caminar.

La habitación estaba adornado con colores crema, cojines marrones destacaban en la cama al igual que la madera de la banca enfrente de ésta. La luz entraba por las grandes ventanas iluminando la estancia.

― Duerme― susurró Edward cuando tumbo a Bella sobre la cama para después rodar las cortinas y oscurecer el dormitorio.

― Quédate, por favor― dijo ella mientras agarraba la mano del castaño.

* * *

Hola,

Sigo con mi ya conocida sección de agradecimientos, ahí van: _**bea**_, me encantan tus comentarios y me encanta que te guste la historia, me gusta que la sigas y espero no echar de menos tus palabras; _**Tess22**_, muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia y la tendré en cuenta, pero no esta historia, porque me pareció que no debía introducir una historia cliché paralela a la acción principal, sin embargo, me gusta que me den ideas para, así, poder hacerles la lectura mucho más amena.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat

_**PD**. añadido un par_ _de _links_ sobre este capítulo y el anterior._


	19. La historia de una Vulturi

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**La historia de una Vulturi**

New York City, USA  
11 de enero, 07:30 pm

Los pies le quemaban, le ardían. Pequeñas ampollas de color rojo fuego, como si fueran reflejo de la situación, empezaban a formarse en sus plantas. Sus ojos marrones sólo alcanzaban a ver llamas rojas y ardientes entre los muebles que constituían su casa. El olor la confundía, la aturdía. Gasoil. La estancia ardía en llamas.

La madera de los muebles crujían con las altas temperaturas del ambiente. Las cortinas ardían como rociadas en combustible. El techo y las paredes empezaban a ceder, todo empezaba a caer.

_¡Mamá!_, se oía por encima del crepitar de las llamaradas. Pocas veces se oía una respuesta: _¡Bella, hija!_, decía una voz en un grito ahogado por el humo que inundaba el lugar junto al fuego. La pequeña niña corría desesperadamente hacia un destino incierto, ya en la casa ya en su vida. S_u madre la necesitaba_. Cada dos pasos un mueble, una lámpara, una viga caía junto a ella, rozándola, a punto de derrumbarse sobre ella. _¡Mamá!_, volvía a gritar entre los espasmos de tos producida por el humo, de miedo ante lo que podría suceder. Ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nunca hubo respuesta. Ella todavía corría con angustia y desespero. Al fondo, en el baño gris y ardiente, su madre yacía..._muerta_.

― ¡Mamá!

― Bella― Edward estaba a su lado― Bella, tranquila. Tan sólo fue una pesadilla...― dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

― ¡No!― Bella huyó por encima de la cama como animal enjaulado con sus ojos abiertos, oscurecidos por el miedo en medio de un mar de lágrimas que hacían olas en sus ojos―. No, no, no...―susurraba una y otra vez. Su voz sonaba perdida, todavía metida en el desasociego, sintiendo lo pasado.

La habitación estaba oscura, tan sólo los rayos de luz de la pequeña lámpara iluminaba la cara de la joven morena, lo que le proporcionaba un aspecto más oscuro y temeroso. Rápidas y angustiosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sus hombros temblaban.

― Bella― dijo Edward angustiado―, por favor. Tranquila, nada va a pasar― él no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, nunca había estado en una situación como aquella ni había visto a Bella así.

El de cabellos cobrizos se fue acercando poco a poco, levantando la mano para que la joven supiese que se aproximaba. Ella iba retrocediendo hasta llegar al filo de la cama. La mano del joven se posó sobre su mano, acariciándola.

La tranquilidad fue ganando terreno en las sensaciones que se veían a través de los marrones luceros de la chica. Sus hombros se fueron calmando, pero las lágrimas seguían ahí. Edward la abrazó suavemente, para después ir retirando los resquicios de lloro en su rostro.

― Tranquila― decía una y otra vez intentando calmarla―. Tranquila.

El suave balanceo de sus cuerpos serenaba las emociones que recorrían el cuerpo y el alma de Bella. El tacto de la mano de Edward recorriendo su espalda con delicadeza la iba consolando.

― Te prepararé algo de comer― dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

― ¡No!― gritó ella temblando y agarrándose fuertemente a los fuertes brazos del joven y mirándolo con ojos grandes y llorosos―. No te vayas, por favor. No te vayas―su voz susurraba como autómata, metida todavía en sus pensamientos, torturada.

― No...―susurró su aterciopelada voz sobre sus cabellos― No me iré. Ven, ven conmigo― dijo sujetándola suavemente.

Edward dejó a Bella en una silla de la barra de la cocina donde él prepararía una pequeña cena acompañado de la joven y una suave música. La comida que en la nevera había no presentaba gran variedad. Verduras en su mayoría, la única opción que Edward tuvo fue un sencillo salteado oriental.

_I will_ sonaba cuando el de cabellos cobrizos ponía la mesa para los dos. Los ojos de Bella empezaron a empañarse con transparentes lágrimas, algo hacía que sus rostro estuviera compungido.

― ¿Qué-...

― ¿Podrías cambiar de canción, por favor?― cortó Bella en un susurro.

― Eh...sí, claro― dijo él confundido.

La comida ya estaba hecha, la mesa servida y ellos comían junto a la melodía de _Alegria_.

― Bella― empezó a hablar Edward―, ¿qué pasa? Yo nunca te había visto así antes y...

― No es como si hiciera mucho que me conoces― cortó Bella.

― Por favor― suplicó él―. No quiero...no sé cómo empezar a hablar contigo, voy con pasos de plomo y...Bella, quiero ayudarte.

― Edward, no creo que puedas ayudarme. Nadie puede. Sólo yo tengo la capacidad de auto-ayudarme― dijo ella.

― ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?― preguntó él―. Tus palabras me confunden y tus acciones, aún más. No sé qué hacer para destapar todos los secretos que me ocultas.

― Yo...yo quiero. Realmente quiero, pero yo misma no me dejo― Bella empezaba a sollozar. Había algo más fuerte que ella.

― ¿Nunca has tenido un hogar?― soltó él.

― ¿Qué?― la palabra se ahogó en la garganta de la chica.

― Jasper. Él dijo que siempre has vivido en casas de acogida, en hoteles...Supuse que nunca habías tenido un hogar― explicó.

― Sí lo tuve, pero ahora se reduce a cenizas. Hace veinte años lo tuve, hasta mis cinco años― confesó Bella entre silenciosos sollozos mientras probaba la comida que Edward había preparado―. Y es irónico, porque lo que yo más quería estaba allí y ahora no puedo...no puedo acercarme a ese lugar. Porque allí donde lo tenía todo, allí mismo lo perdí.

― Yo no quiero hacerte llorar― dijo Edward―. Sólo quiero saber de ti, porque creo que así podré ayudarte.

― ¡No! Olvídalo― gritó Bella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente de la butaca de la mesa―. No, no, ¡no! No quiero que me ayudes― decía entre susurros―. Puedes...puedes salir herido. Ya te lo dije, tú no puedes ayudarme. Nadie puede.

― No quieres que yo esté aquí.

― No. Yo no he dicho eso― dijo Bella―. No, por favor. Realmente quiero que te quedes, aunque eso sea egoísta.

― No lo es. Realmente no lo es― contradijo Edward―. No lo es porque yo quiero quedarme contigo. _Siempre _quiero estar contigo. Aunque no lo entiendas, aunque no me dejes, siento la necesidad de protegerte y ayudarte. Quiero hacerlo. Y quedándome contigo...

― Quedándote conmigo sólo conseguirás ponerte en peligro a ti también― cortó Bella―. Quizás yo no entienda tus necesidades, pero debes saber y, sobre todo, comprender que un grupo de narcotraficantes con dobles vidas van detrás de mi, y ahora también de ti. Ellos son peligrosos, Edward. Por favor, entiéndelo.

»Tu necesidad es protegerme, pero mi obligación es mantenerte alejado. _Como no lo hice desde un principio_.

― Me confundes― confesó el castaño―. Tus palabras y tus acciones me confunden.

»Hace cuatro días me decías que conmigo te sentías _bien_. Que conmigo podías ser tú misma, pero realmente no sé cuál de las cuatro _Bellas_ eres. Quizás la mujer sencilla de Fin de Año, quizás la misteriosa del avión, o la mujer fuerte del hospital, o no, quizás la débil que he visto en estos días.

»Hace unas horas me pedías que te abrazara, cuando te despertaste no dejabas que me acercara, y en Fin de Año me pedías explicaciones de por qué te di ese beso. Hace un instante me pedías que cambiara de canción cuando tus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, pero no me atreví a preguntar por qué.

»Ahora quiero saber, Bella. Quiero entender y conocer a la verdadera Bella. Dime, explícame todo ésto porque no lo entiendo. ¿Qué tenía esa canción que te hacía llorar?¿Qué tengo yo que a veces te hago sentir bien y otras mal? Dime por qué unas veces necesitas de mis abrazos y otras, huyes. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede y a la vez me dices que me aleje?

― Yo...lo siento. De verdad lo siento, Edward.

― No quiero que lo sientas, Bella. Quiero que me expliques todos los porqués.

― Nací en el condado de Bronx. Un lugar normal, vecinos normales, nada salía de lo común, a excepción de mi padre. Él llevaba una doble vida que nunca nadie supo―empezó a hablar.

»Unas veces era simplemente el campechano Aro, un simpático italiano en Nueva York, que se buscaba la vida como transportista para alimentar a su familia, lo cual ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Otras, sin embargo, era Aro _Vulturi_, propietario de una de las mayores empresas de los Estados Unidos y Europa.

»Pero ambos eran la misma persona física: un narcotraficante con doble vida metido hasta el cuello en toda esa mierda.

»Siempre fue un padre excelente. No estaba mucho tiempo en casa, pero cuando estaba, todo volvía a brillar para los ojos de una pequeña niña. Hasta que llegó a los cinco años.

»Incendiaron...No. _Incedió_ mi casa, donde vivíamos mi madre y yo junto al campechano Aro que en ese momento, apropiadamente, se encontraba en su invisible camión. Mi madre murió de asfixia.

»Después de ese suceso, los bomberos me recogieron y me llevaron a un centro de acogida para niños huérfanos. Y te preguntarás, ¿qué pasó con el estupendo y campechano padre? Eso mismo me preguntaba yo en esos momentos: _¿dónde está mi padre?_― lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los luceros marrones― Él ya no estaba. En realidad, nunca estuvo. Me abandonó, Edward.

»Nadie sabía de ese tal Aro. No salía en ningún lado. Pero para la niña de cinco años que era, él siempre fue mi padre, él dijo que era mi padre. Pero éso no constaba en ningún lado.

Bella prosiguió su relato mirando toda la estancia, sin posar la mirada realmente sobre nada. Cuando era pequeña, decía, vivió en un orfanato por siete largos años, donde cada mes una pareja feliz venía a buscar a un desolado niñito que necesitaba a una familia, ella fue elegida en muchas ocasiones, pero sólo al principio, cuando era pequeña. Nadie quería a una niña ya grande que alucinaba con un padre que nunca existió.

Su tono mostraba angustia, quizás, incluso, rabia e ironía, pero, sobre todo, dolor. Bella sufría dolor, un tremendo y doloroso tormento físico, que iba desde sus extremidades, posándose en su corazón y hallaba su refugio en su mente.

―Pronto empecé a ir a la escuela. Allí, a los dieciséis años, un joven rubio de 21 me dijo que podría ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre. Los hechos se presentaron ante mi. Me di cuenta de lo que era mi padre. Aquello me impactó tanto que estuve tres meses en el orfanato sin salir. No iba a clase, no comía, no salía. Dejé de vivir. Mi padre le había quitado la vida a mi madre y en ese momento, la mía. No podía permitir aquello y empecé a buscar explicaciones. Jasper me ayudó, junto a Sam y Emily.

»Esperamos a que pasara la mayoría de edad, cuando pude salir del orfanato. Ideamos un plan: debía conseguir estar al nivel de Vulturi's & Co. Para ello tuve que cambiar varias veces de identidad, porque podría estar en peligro si los hermanos me encontraban.

»Y aquí estoy ahora, tocando con la punta de los dedos el final de todo esto. Quiero acabar ya, pero no es posible. Aunque cuando lo haga, prometo contarte por qué esa canción me hizo llorar. Prometo mostrarte a la verdadera Bella. Te lo prometo, Edward.

Esa última frase, tan cierta pero tan lejana, resonó como eco en los oídos de Edward y, a pesar de todo, supuso satisfacción para su propia alma. Él sabía que aquello, aquella conversación había calado profundo en su interior y que, desde ese momento, podría ayudarlo, irónicamente, a ayudar a Bella. Él sabía que desde ese preciso momento, Bella iba mejorando.

Al final del relato, el ambiente se volvió más denso. No era incómodo, tampoco agradable. Se palpaba la tristeza, la desesperación y la fuerza de las palabras. La rabia, junto a la angustia se veían a través de los ojos de Bella. Edward expresaba impotencia en sus gestos.

Seguían sentados en las butacas de la cocina. Uno en frente del otro. Mirándose. Evaluando sus rostros, sus expresiones y sus sentimientos. Pronto el semblante de Edward cambió de impotencia a gratitud.

― Gracias― susurró él―. Gracias por confiar en mi.

Bella agachó la cabeza. No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien o mal, pero estaba cansada de ocultar tantas cosas, tantas emociones. Edward era una persona que le transmitía confianza, ¿quién mejor para contárselo?

El móvil de la joven morena empezó a sonar. El sonido de éste le trajo un _dejà vu_. Sonaba con la misma intensidad que la vez en que Jasper la llamó porque Edward estaba herido. Aquel razonamiento le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

― ¿Diga?― contestó después de salir corriendo hacia su teléfono móvil― Jasper, ¿qué ha pasado?

* * *

Hola,

**Canciones del capítulo:**

_I will - MoZella_

_Alegria - Cirque du Solei_

Esta vez he tardado un poco en subir este capítulo, **lo siento**.

Actualmente, ando un poco _full_ de casi todo y, además, me he embarcado en un nuevo proyecto, ya que este está totalmente acabado. Siento que me cuesta un poco seguirlo ya que no cerrado del todo la trama, y supone un gran reto fusionar géneros que no he utilizado con el que sí. Quizás, después de todo, sea demasiado grande para mí.

En cuanto a este capítulo, espero que puedan entender un poco mejor la personalidad de Bella y que vean cómo se refuerzan ciertos lazos. De alguna forma, las preguntas de Edward se van respondiendo. Pero...

_¿Logrará Edward _ayudar_ a Bella?_

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	20. Planeada invitación

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**Planeada invitación**

New York City, USA  
11 de enero, 07:08 pm

La historia se repetía en esos momentos. El lugar ardía en bravas llamas. El humo se dispersaba por los alrededores del edificio inundando de un gris espeso las escaleras y pasillos. Las luces de el camión de los bomberos empezaban a aparecer por el principio de la calle. El fuerte sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso según se iba acercando.

Alguien había visto las llamas y habría llamado a los bomberos. Éstos habían llamado al propietario de la edificación. Pero nadie sabía por qué se había producido aquel desastre.

[...]

New York City, USA  
11 de enero, 07:58 pm

― Bella, la academia está ardiendo. Ésto está yendo demasiado rápido. Y-yo no me lo esperaba...― la voz de Jasper sonaba alterada, hablaba muy rápido y, a veces, entrecortada―. Alguien a incendiado la academia. Nos han descubierto, Bella.

― Jasper, era éso lo que presentías, ¿verdad?― preguntó a través del teléfono.

― Yo...No. No sé...― Jasper parecía nervioso, sus palabras carecían de sentido―. Bella, han matado a Jenks.

― ¿Qué?― dijo la morena en un grito ahogado―. Jasper...

― Por favor, Bella. No salgas de ahí― decía el rubio―. Pásame a Edward.

Probablemente Jasper oyó el ruido a través del auricular, quizás pudo apreciar la voz alta y desesperada de Bella buscando explicaciones, tramando una huida y quizás, incluso, oyó cómo Bella se revolvía el cabello con fuerza intentando desquitarse la impotencia, el miedo y la rabia que llevaba dentro.

― Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?― contestó el castaño.

― Edward, no dejes que Bella salga de ahí bajo ningún concepto― Jasper parecía haberse recobrado de la sorpresa. Su voz era firme, casi militar―. Cambiaré la asistencia de Bella a la fiesta que teníamos planeada. Irán a otras, y tú estarás a su lado en todo momento. No importa lo que pase, Bella será tu responsabilidad. No quiero que le pase nada―la voz de Jasper dejó de oírse y el silencio, tenso, quedó plasmado en la conversación, a la espera de lo que sucedería―.Estamos en peligro, Edward. Nos han descubierto.

Las palabras de Jasper pasaban de órdenes a súplicas, de un tono rudo a uno desesperado. "Por favor", había dicho casi temblando, "cuida de Bella".

―No te separes de ella en ningún momento, bajo ningún concepto. Es una orden, Cullen. Su vida está bajo tu responsabilidad. Nos vemos mañana.

No hubo tiempo para una contestación, una respuesta. Jasper había colgado y la orden era clara. _Debía proteger a Bella, ahora más que nunca_.

― Debemos acercarnos a la academia― dijo Bella caminando hacia las habitaciones―. Me pondré los zapatos y...

― No. No podemos salir de aquí.

― Per-...

― Es una orden, Bella.

De nuevo, un teléfono móvil empezó a sonar cortando la respuesta indignada que Bella tenía preparada en sus labios. _¿Quién se ha creído que es?_, habría dicho. Esta vez la intensidad del sonido no parecía tan fuerte. No era urgente. Era el teléfono de Edward.

― ¿Sí?, dígame― respondió―. Alice...¿Quién...?...¡Oh! Jasper...―Bella pensó que la voz de Edward no correspondía en absoluto a la situación, a la noticia que acababan de recibir. _¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta?_―Sí, claro...¿Por qué no? Si él te ha dicho que...Claro, entiendo...Llama a mamá y papá para decírselo...Adiós...Vuelve a llamarme, por favor...Sí, adiós.

― ¿Quién era?¿Alice?― intervino Bella dejando atrás su enfado por el tono de Edward y por la orden que anteriormente le había dado― ¿Qué te dijo?¿Está ella en peligro también?

― No, tranquila― pronunció Edward―. No le ha pasado nada. Jasper la llamó diciéndole que le regalaba un billete de avión. Rosalie, Emmet, mis padres y ella se irán a Francia. Supongo que Jasper querrá tenerlo todo bajo control.

― Edward― dijo Bella―, no sé qué te habrá dicho Jasper, pero necesito estar a su lado. Él...él siempre ha estado ahí para mi y ahora _yo_ debo ayudarle a él.

― Lo entiendo. Yo me sentiría igual, pero no puedo dejarte, Bella― habló Edward con un tono suave―. Es una orden del agente especial del grupo de operaciones extranjeras de espionaje e inteligencia del FBI, Jasper Whitlock― dijo en tono solemne intentando suavizar el ambiente de tensión.

Bella se había sentado en el sillón marrón del salón en frente de la ventana mirando el mar que se presentaba ante sus ojos, que, como intentando reflejar su propia alma, se agitaba bravo. Sin embargo, el color azul del océano junto a la oscuridad del cielo consiguió tranquilizar a la joven.

― Hey, ¿por qué no hacemos unas roscas y formamos una maratón de películas?― preguntó Edward―. Vamos a pasar bastante tiempo aquí, deberíamos hacer algo para entretenernos.

― Sí...― dijo la morena aún embelesada por el agua frente a ella― ¡Claro! Pero elijo yo― dijo con más ánimo después de volver a la realidad.

― Sin problemas― aceptó Edward.

[...]

New York City, USA  
17 de enero, 08:59 pm

Casi una semana había pasado desde que la academia _Kunfu_ fuese incendiada. La policía había declarado que fue intencionado, pero pocas pruebas fueron halladas y el caso fue cerrado. Lo mismo pasó con el asesinato de Jason Scott Jenks. Aunque todavía no había sido cerrado, la policía encontraba las puertas cerradas, como sucedía cada vez que los Vulturi estaban metidos en un caso; pero la policía no lo sabía.

El entierro del hombre fue tres días más tarde. Pocos fueron los que asistieron a la ceremonia. Ni siquiera Bella puedo ir. Las órdenes de Jasper habían sido muy claras.

Edward y la morena había pasado juntos todos esos días. En un principio, después de que Bella le contara su historia, ella se mostraba reacia a hablar; sin embargo, con el paso de los días, la joven fue presentando una postura más extrovertida. La relación entre ellos si iba haciendo más fuerte.

Edward, aunque mejor, seguía convaleciente. Su salud había mejorado y tenía planes para fortalecer sus músculos, plan que, aunque él lo negase, había sido impuesto por Emmet, quien lo molestaba comparándolo con su enorme cuerpo. Sin embargo, su salud se lo agradecería.

Jasper los visitaba cada día y Alice los llamaba cada hora. El primero les informaba sobre los acontecimientos de la jornada, al mismo tiempo que los entrenaba como hacían Rosalie y Jacob. Alice les contaba todo lo que hacían en Francia. Había estado en Niza y Paris durante esa semana, había dicho en una ocasión con gran entusiasmo. El tema de conversación con la pequeña Cullen había sido la moda. Rosalie y Emmet hablaban de los lujosos coches que allí se habían encontrado. Esme y Carlisle se preocupaban por ellos.

― Ésto es maravilloso. En serio, deberían venir― decía Alice en una de las tantas llamadas que había hecho desde el país galo―. ¡Además, es la ciudad del amor!

Bella se extrañó cuando Jasper le comunicó que Jacob no iba a ir a entrenarla mientras estuviese en la casa. Edward lo entendió rápidamente, al igual que Jasper.

Esa noche sería la primera aparición de los dos jóvenes juntos en una fiesta. Y, también, la primera salida de Bella a la calle después de seis días. La celebración se haría en el Metropolitan Pavillion.

― Lista― pronunció Bella después de terminar de vestirse y traspasar la puerta del salón.

Lo cierto es que no le fue fácil conseguir la ropa. Había enviado a Jasper al apartamento de Rosalie para que recogiera algo de su ropa y poder asistir a la fiesta sin llevar un pijama y pantuflas con garras de tigre. Tres prendas de vestir fue lo que le pidió a Jasper, pero, al parecer, el chico no se aclaró lo suficiente con las indicaciones de Bella que le trajo casi el armario completo de la morena.

Un ceñido vestido negro que contrastaba con su pálida piel fue su elección. Unos elegante zapatos rosas junto a su bolso acompañaba al atuendo. Su pelo iba recogido en un bonito moño de trenzas y se complementaba con un pequeño broche dorado para el cabello.

― Listo― contestó Edward―. Estás hermosa. Creo que no deberás alejarte de mi― dijo sin abandonar su naturaleza fanfarrona al ofrecerle su brazo.

[...]

New York City, USA  
17 de enero, 09:30 pm

La sala era espaciosa y totalmente blanca. En el suelo danzaban luminosos patrones sin sentido. Varias sillas de translúcido cristal adornaban la estancia junto a una mesas blancas que sostenía los tentempiés de nueces, pistachos, salmón y caviar.

Muchos y muy importantes empresarios del continente asiático, europeo y americano asistieron a la fiesta. Vestidos con sus costosos ternos y acompañados de hermosas mujeres, éstos deambulaban por el lugar mientras conversaban con los demás invitados.

― ¡Jullia Stevenson!― saludó el anfitrión canoso del día cordialmente al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano y la besaba de manera cortés―. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! Es un placer, está usted hermosa.

― Muchas gracias, Sir Burdock. El pacer es mío― correspondió Bella―. Excelente fiesta― halagó―. Por cierto, le presento a Anthony Masen, gestor económico de Vulturi's & Co.

― Anthony Masen, ante usted Alexander Burdock, un simple siervo― dijo el anfitrión con su singular acento inglés―. Así que, gestor económico. Y, al parecer, nada malo, la empresa de los hermanos Vulturi va como la seda. Si por algún casual ya no requieren de sus habilidades, contacte conmigo.

― Encantado de conocerle, Sir Burdock― saludó Edward tendiendo la mano―. Será el primero en saberlo― terminó antes de irse a saludar a los demás invitados.

Un pianista, junto a un saxofón, tocaba una melodiosa música jazz en directo. Varias parejas bailaban, otras tarareaban la canción y muchas otras, seguían el ritmo zapateando suavemente contra el suelo de mármol blanco italiano.

Pocas eran las mujeres empresarias que allí había. Sin ser Bella, eran cinco o seis las invitadas directamente a la celebración. Aquello hizo que la joven morena recibiera más halagos de los habituales. Ésta sería la velada más importante que Bella había tenido en años. Muchos de los que negociaban con los Vuturi habían asistido esa noche al Metropolitan Pavillion y, seguramente, hablarían con ellos sobre los invitados que ese día estaban allí.

― Señorita Stevenson― saludó un hombre que Bella no conocía.

― Buenas noches...

― Adrien Fiacco. Director de F.A.I.― siguió el hombre de cabellos morenos―. Es un placer conocerla al fin. Sus inversiones se han hecho famosas. Nadie, nunca, se ha movido tan bien en el mundo de las finanzas como lo ha hecho usted en este mes.

― Muchas gracias, Sr. Fiacco.

― Esto es una fiesta y no me gusta hablar de negocios en ellas. ¿Por qué no nos complace con su presencia el 24 en una partida de póquer?― invitó cortésmente Adrien Fiacco.

― ¿Quién asistirá?

― ¡Oh, muchos de los _peces gordos_! Le aconsejo que no se lo pierda― recomendó el hombre― Su amigo también está invitado.

― Anthony Masen, encantado― saludó Edward―. Pero creo que no será posible. Mi agenda está completa para ese día. Pero muchas gracias. Quizás en otro momento.

― Por supuesto― aceptó Fiacco―. Nos vemos, Julia Stevenson.

[...]

La fiesta había acabado y Edward y Bella ya se encontraban en Riverside Boulevard. Sin duda, la noche había sido provechosa. _Jualia Stevenson estaría en bocas de los Vulturi_.

― Jasper― decía Bella mientras hablaba por el teléfono―, lo hemos conseguido. 24 de enero, partida de póquer. Sólo hay un problema: _no sé jugar póquer_.

* * *

Hola,

La acción ha vuelto. ¿La habían echado de menos?

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	21. Some memories never fade

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**Some memories never fade**

New York City, USA  
20 de enero, 11:13 am

― Bella, escúchame bien― decía Jasper exagerando su vocalización― Si el jugador está apoyado sobre la mesa, quiere decir que lleva algo fuerte pues está impaciente, pero si está reposado en la silla quiere decir que no tiene nada― explicó―. Entonces, si Edward está prácticamente subido a la mesa, ¡por qué lo apuestas todo?―dijo con exasperación.

― Pero es que ha mirado varias veces sus cartas y...

― Olvida cuántas veces mire sus cartas. Está echado hacia delante, lo cual es indicador de que tiene una buena mano― decía Jasper con exasperación en su voz― . Si, además, mira varias veces sus cartas, quiere decir que no es tan buena como para ser una escalera de color o real.

― Pues si mis cartas fueran buenas estaría todo el rato mirándolas.

― Bella...

― Vale, vale. De acuerdo― aceptó Bella con tono condescendiente―. ¿Por qué no repasamos mejor las jugadas?

― Porque éso ya te lo sabes...― intervino un divertido Edward.

Jasper llevaba más de dos horas enseñando a Bella jugar póquer. Pero lo cierto es que la joven no destacaba en los juegos de cartas. Habían empezado con póquer tapado1, pues es el más fácil de aprender y de enseñar la clasificación de jugadas. Sin embargo, el tiempo que tenían no era mucho y Bella debía aprender cuanto antes para poder jugar con los especialistas del póquer que la esperaban.

El sistema del juego, con todas sus fases, había sido fácil para que la joven lo aprendiera. Pero más factores influían en el póquer. Por ejemplo, los _tells_2, los cuales Bella no captaba del todo bien y se sentía ofendida cuando alguno de sus dos compañeros intentaba burlarse o perdía la paciencia por su culpa.

Edward llevaba prácticamente dos semanas de reposo, el joven castaño no había salido del número 80 de Riverside desde entonces. Nadie había hablado nunca sobre ello, fue un acuerdo silencioso en el que la rutina fue ejerciendo fuerza. Edward Cullen había pasado esos días junto a Bella en la misma casa. Ellos no habían acordado nada, y tampoco hacía falta.

El trabajo de Bella había empezado a ser frenético. Pocas horas pasaba en la casa, pero siempre que salía era por negocios. Jasper había dejado bastante claro que hasta el 24 de ese mismo mes, las salidas a cualquier sitio serían restringidas. Y tanto lo fueron que la comida llegaba a la casa ya hecha y a la hora puntual, los víveres necesarios para el día a día llegaban una vez a la semana y los ocios como películas, libros y música, eran traídos por Jasper cada vez que los visitaba.

― Bella, quedan cuatro días para la partida de póquer. No quiero arriesgarme, si veo que no serás capaz de jugar, no irás― decía Jasper.

― Quizás pueda practicar conmigo mientras estamos aquí― sugirió Edward― Pasamos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, y Bella ya se ha leído los tres libros que le trajiste.

― No, me niego― rechazó la morena―. Edward sólo quiere reírse de mi cuando yo no sé absolutamente nada de este maldito juego―argumentó cruzándose de brazos―. Además, yo _sí_ tengo cosas que hacer.

― ¡Vamos! No seas cría― dijo Edward ocultando su risa―. Quiero ayudarte. Yo... Ninguno de los dos queremos que te pase nada. Practicar será lo mejor― terminó más serio―. _Además_, así sí tengo algo que hacer.

― _Ayudarme_...― susurró Bella con resignación y cierto rentintín.

― Es una buena idea― dijo Jasper―. Necesitas practicar más, y Edward es muy bueno en ésto.

― Yo...― suspiró la joven. _Edward es muy bueno en esto_, pensó con cierta humillación― Vale, de acuerdo― aceptó.

[...]

New York City, USA  
24 de enero, 07:35 pm

Bella había aprendido a jugar póquer. _Al_ _fin_. Las sesiones de práctica con Edward fueron muy fructíferas. En dos ocasiones la joven consiguió ganar al de cabellos cobrizos, lo cual ella utilizaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para irritar a Edward, quien ante la provocación actuaba de manera totalmente opuesta a la que Bella quería. Formando así un ciclo de _nunca acabar_.

― Lo siento, Sr. Cullen― decía Bella apretando los labios en una fina línea conteniendo la satisfacción que florecía en su interior―. Pero me temo que esta vez el triunfo será mío― terminó enseñando sus dos cartas: Un as y una Q de corazones.

Sobre la mesa cubierta con un suave mantel verde se hallaban un seis de tréboles, una K y un diez de corazones, un siete de picas y una J de corazones.

― Royal flush, Mr. Cullen3― dijo Bella con socarronería.

― Creo que debes vestirte, son las siete y media pasadas― comentó Edward―. No sabemos a qué hora es, pero será mejor que vayas preparándote― aconsejó―. Lo has hecho muy bien, felicidades. Estás preparada― finalizó.

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido oídas por alguien más, el teléfono de Bella empezó a sonar sobre la mesa que se encontraba en medio del salón.

― ¿Stevenson?― dijeron cuando Swan descolgó―. Es Fiacco. Hemos acordado estar allí a las nueve y media. Sugiero que no te retrases mucho. A los Vulturi no les importa hacer esperar, pero ellos nunca lo harán. Bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

― Sí, claro― respondió Bella después del monólogo del empresario.

― Hasta luego, Srita. Stevenson― y colgó.

_Puh, puh, puh_, se oía a través del audífono del teléfono. Bella seguía con el móvil en las manos y lo miraba concentrada. Le había dicho la hora y que sobre todo no llegara tarde pero...

― ¿Dónde te ha dicho que es?― preguntó Edward.

Eso. Eso mismo. ¿Dónde era? 9:30, partida de póquer, sin retrasarse pero...¿dónde carajo debía estar a esa hora?

― No...no me lo ha dicho― dijo Bella todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos―. ¿Es que acaso debería saberlo ya? En la fiesta no me lo dijo y ahora tampoco.

― Quizás deberías llamar a Jasper.

― Sí, claro― dijo asintiendo.

Pantalones de tela grises, _blazer_ azul, camisa rosa palo, altos tacones negros y dos impresionantes anillos plateados. Isabella Marie Swan estaba preparada para ser Julia Stevenson, quien conseguiría saciar las ganas de venganza. Ella le devolvería el honor a su madre.

Durante todo ese día su mente había sido un cañón de memorias y recuerdos de su pasado que conseguían hacer burbujear la sangre de Bella, ella misma sentía como sus sienes se cargaban de líquido viscoso cuando todos aquellos recuerdos la inundaban.

Después de salir de la habitación, llegó al salón, donde estaba Edward. Éste se encontraba sentado en un butaca mirando al oscuro mar, reflejo del cielo. Sus codos estaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza descansaba en el puño que formaban sus manos. Se notaba su mandíbula tensa y los nudillos blancos, la tensión de sus músculos se apreciaba en los tendones de las muñecas.

― Edward― dijo Bella con una sonrisa, ella se sentía radiante. _Había esperado tanto este momento..._

Pero esta desapareció de su cara cuando el joven castaño se volvió para mirarla. Su mirada se notaba oscura, miles de sentimientos se acumulaban en ella. _Tristeza, miedo, angustia, duda...Amor_. Sus cabellos cobrizos estaban desordenados, su postura expresaba la necesidad de protección. _¿De qué huyes?¿De qué te proteges?_

― Edward― repitió Bella―. ¿Qué...?¿Estás bien?― los ojos de la chica miraban fijamente a los del chico, estaban conectados―. Edward― su voz denotaba angustia y desesperación; sin embargo, era suave, muy suave―, por favor, dime. _Déjame ayudarte_.

― Está preciosa― dijo él levantándose de su asiento hasta llegar a ella.

― ¿Qué...?― susurró Bella. Ella estaba confundida, el hombre frente a ella había estado mirándola con esos ojos llenos de... y ahora le decía lo hermosa que estaba.

― Debería ser yo el que estuviera tartamudeando― dijo con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos.

― ¿Qué te pasa?― dijo Bella suavemente, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano y acariciaba el blanquecino pómulo del chico―. Dime qué te pasa, Edward. Por favor.

Silencio fueron las palabras de Cullen. Sus ojos se habían cerrado después de que Bella posara su mano en su mejilla. Sus brazos caían relajados a sus lados, su cara estaba inclinada hacia abajo, hacia los ojos de Bella.

― Siempre habías querido llegar a este momento― comenzó a hablar―, sabía que era importante para ti, que todo esto debía terminar. Mereces ser feliz. Tu madre está orgullosa de ti, Bella― en ese momento los ojos de Bella empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas―. Pero ahora...ahora te necesito aquí, justo aquí― dijo mientras alzaba su mano y rozaba la de Bella―. Quiero ayudarte, pero ahora tengo que protegerte. Sé que es egoísta y absurdo decir ésto frente a ti, pero...no quiero perderte, no quiero sufrir.

― Edward, no vas a sufrir― dijo ella cuando agarró la mano de Edward y le dio un suave apretón―. Volveré.

Bella sentía que Edward estaba experimentando el miedo que ella había sentido durante los primeros años de este proyecto, ese que nublaba su vista haciéndole desvariar, imaginando situaciones imposibles en las que el peligro estaba presente. Bella sabía lo que corría por la mente de Edward, ella era capaz de entenderlo.

― No entiendes― expresó Edward negando con la cabeza―. No puedo dejar que vayas, tu vida correría peligro si lo hiciera. No quiero que vuelvas, quiero que te quedes. Sé que es egoísta. Habías esperado este momento tanto tiempo... Nunca había sido tan egoísta― decía el de cabellos castaños con voz suave―. Te quiero, Bella. Aunque no lo entiendas, te quiero.

Edward había cerrado los ojos después de esas palabras, como si haciéndolo pudiese volver al pasado. Volver y cambiarlo todo. Éstas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, flotando en el ambiente.

― Debo irme― dijo ella soltando sus manos―. Jasper ya me dijo dónde era― Bella hablaba deprisa, sus pulsaciones se habían acelerado y su voz iba desapareciendo, ahogándose en su garganta―. Adiós.

Ella se dirigió a la entrada, cogió su abrigo y bolso, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

* * *

Hola,

**(1) **Póquer tapado (o draw poker, en inglés), se juega con la baraja francesa y el objetivo es alcanzar la mejor combinación posible de 5 cartas (póquer, escalera, flor imperial...).

**(2) **_Tell_, o pista, en el póquer, se define como la reacción o cierto cambio de actitud ante la mano de cartas que lleva.

**(3) **Royal Flush (también conocido como Escalera real o flor imperial), es la mano de cartas que, conjuntamente, forman una serie del 10 al As consecutiva del mismo palo (tréboles, picas, corazones o diamantes).

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	22. The sky is filled with good and bad

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

**ADVERTENCIA:** Antes de empezar a leer sugiero que le echen un vistazo a la nota de autora. Este capítulo tiene mucho vocabulario.

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**The sky is filled with good and bad**

New York City, USA  
24 de enero, 09:27 pm

Aunque pareciera raro, el clima invernal en la ciudad de Nueva York había llegado con el nuevo año. En esa semana había nevado más que en las semanas de Navidad. A esa hora llovía a cántaros, durante la noche, y debido a las bajas temperaturas, nevaría.

Dentro del taxi se estaba bien, pero el camino ya había finalizado. La dirección que le había dicho al conductor no era exactamente a la que ella iba. Era mejor dar un rodeo y llegar desde otra de las calles. Pero en ese momento Bella maldijo el detestable tiempo del invierno y mucho más maldijo el sistema de protección que le había enseñado Jasper. Caminar por la calle cuando llueve como tormenta tropical con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos no era de lo más apetecible, aún y con un grueso abrigo.

Mientras hacía el recorrido hasta su destino, la joven morena iba repasando todas las jugadas, métodos y _tells_ del póquer, el cual le había gustado más de lo que aceptaría delante de Edward y Jasper. Ese pensamiento la distrajo por completo, en especial el nombre de _Edward_, recordando lo que había pasado momentos antes en el apartamento. _En ese _preciso _momento tenía que aparecer la Bella fría y calculadora, ¡mierda!_, pensó. El camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos no le agradó en absoluto. Debía estar concentrada en ese momento, en ese más que en ningún otro. Se suponía que esa noche acabaría la era Vulturi. Ella haría que acabase, y en esa dirección iba.

Toda su vida había recorrido ese camino y su destino había elegido ese rumbo.

El local en el que se celebraría el juego pertenecía a la parte trasera de un club nocturno. No era nada dramático. Allí dentro no había mujeres _cortesanas_ ni hombres _dipsómanos_**(1)**. Una larga barra con altas banquetas hacían la parte del bar, mientras que distintas plataformas con varias personas bailando sobre ellas formaban la zona de discoteca. A la entrada destacaba una curiosa gramola que reproducía _The Battle Of Evermore_ lo cual hizo reír a Bella cuando oyó a Zeppelin cantar "_Oh, war is the common cry. Pick up your swords and fly. The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know_**(2)**".

No estaba del todo segura de qué hacer después de que entrara al local. Jasper le había dicho que debía pedir una bebida extraña con un nombre del mismo estilo. Pero también le dijo que según la vieran sabrían que estaba invitada. Nada de éso sucedió, pues Adrien Fiaco había llegado pocos segundos después que ella. _Jasper siempre tiene razón, es importante dar un rodeo_, pensó con amargura al tener que ceder, incluso, ante sus propios pensamientos anteriores.

― Stevenson― saludó el italiano―. A seguido mi consejo― dijo sonriendo―. Por cierto, esta usted hermosa.

― Buenas noches, Sr. Fiacco― dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza―. Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Y sí, he seguido su consejo, siempre le hago caso a los expertos.

― ¿Me acompaña?― invitó él ofreciendo su brazo―. Para expertos los hermanos Vulturi, lo cual los hace admirables― siguió diciendo mientras caminaban hacia una puerta cubierta con unas cortinas granates. Bella reprodujo su última palabra en su memoria: _admirables_. En su opinión los Vulturi estaban lejos de ser _admirables_―. Me temo que hoy será la única mujer en la sala ―terminó, sacando a Bella de su propio entresijo de pensamientos, cuando atravesaron los bermejos visillos.

Allí dentro predominaban los colores cálidos. Oscuros rojos, elegantes maderas e intensos verdes en las mesas iluminadas por bajas lámparas metálicas. Muchas personas ya se encontraban allí. El cuadro que Bella observó le recordó a los años 50, donde hombres enfundados en sus elegantes trajes tomaban whisky y charlaban con música de Louis Amstrong de fondo.

― Adrien― dijo un hombre alto y moreno con ingente barba que cubría la enorme sonrisa del hombre―. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

― No porque yo no quisiera― expresó Fiacco. El modo de hablar de esos hombres se le hizo a Bella demasiado impropio para la ocasión―. Por cierto, te presento a Julia Stevenson― comentó mientras alzaba la mano de Bella hacia la del hombre.

― Un placer, señorita. Había oído hablar de usted, pero nunca dijeron de su belleza― habló mientras besaba el anverso de la mano de Bella―. Mi nombre es Rusty Cliff.

― Encantada, Sr. Cliff.

― ¿Y dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo, Rusty?― preguntó Fiacco mientras avanzaban hacia a pequeña barra donde servían las bebidas.

En efecto, Bella era la única mujer que allí había. Tan sólo la mujer de Adolph Graham, un buen amigo de Fiacco y subdirector de una empresa inversora, había asistido para poco después marcharse pues tenía otra cita. Y, tal y como sucedió en el Metropolitan Pavillion, la presencia de Bella causó una gran atracción en los presentes que allí había. Los comentarios que se habían formado desde la última celebración a la que había asistido, junto a la belleza que Bella poseía, incrementaron aún más el interés.

Adrien Fiacco se lo había dicho hacía una semana, cuando la invitó a jugar póquer, y ella lo estaba comprobando ahora, muchos y muy grandes _peces gordos_ se habían unido esa noche. Los Vulturi, como se había previsto, llegaron quince minutos más tarde. A _los Vulturi no les importa hacer esperar, pero ellos nunca lo harán_, le había dicho el italiano.

Ella había estado charlando con Adolph Graham, otro invitado esa noche, cuando los hermanos llegaron. No hizo falta que nadie le dijera que ellos habían entrado. En ese momento todos los presentes dejaron de hablar para mirar hacia la puerta por donde ellos habían aparecido.

Bella empezó a sentir que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas cuando Aro Vulturi fijó su mirada en ella. Sus ojos hicieron contacto. La mirada de Vulturi parecía hecha de fuego. Inteligencia, burla e hipocresía se leía en sus ojos. La inspección que hizo sobre ella estaba llena de ignominia, como si su sola presencia fuese un deshonor, una vergüenza.

De repente, Isabella Marie Swan tuvo un flashback, un recuerdo del pasado, una analepsis:

"_En la misma casa, la amarilla, la de ventanas de madera blanca, la de porche y jardín, la de blancos lirios. La del incendio._

―_¡Papá! ―gritaba una aguda vocesilla―. Volviste ―una pequeña niña de blanca y radiante sonrisa corría hacia la entrada de su casa―. Volviste, papá ―decía mientras bajaba rápidamente todos los escalones del porche, uno a uno._

―_Mi pequeña ―decía un hombre de piel blanquecina, igual a la de la niña―. Mi pequeña niña ―articuló al momento que sostenía a su hija antes de que cayese al suelo después de tropezar con sus pequeños pies._

―_Te extrañé, papá ―dijo la niña de suaves rizos marrones―. Te extrañé tanto ―susurró abrazada al cuello de su padre―. Mamá te tiene una sorpresa ―dijo enseñando su bonita dentadura._

―_¿En serio? ―preguntó el hombre con exagerado asombro―. Me pregunto qué será. ¿Tú sabes lo que es?_

―_Sí, ¡una tarta gigante de chocolate mágico! ―dijo para después taparse la boca por su descuido._

―_Isabella, era un secreto ―habló una hermosa mujer. Ella era esbelta, de cabello color café y corto―. Debía ser una sorpresa ―dijo caminando hacia ellos para besar a su esposo._

―_Lo siento ―dijo fingiendo hacer un puchero._

―_¿Por qué no entramos y me enseñan esa sorpresa que yo no sé de qué se trata? ―dijo entre carcajadas el hombre revolviendo los cabellos de la niña._

―_¿Papi?_

―_Dime, cariño ―respondió._

―_Te quiero mucho._

_La familia caminó hacia la casa amarilla de blancas ventanas de madera. La felicidad correteaba alrededor de los dos padres y la niña. Nadie habría dicho que aquello no era más que una obra de teatro._"

Todos caminaron hacia la mesa cubierta de tela verde. Los hombres se sacaron sus chaquetas y las colgaron en las sillas junto a sus bombines. Se remangaron sus camisas y se pusieron cómodos. El juego empezaba.

La mente de Bella empezó a trabajar a todo rendimiento, desechando todos aquellos recuerdos que ahora se le antojaban demasiado irreales. Al igual que los demás, ella había dejado su chaqueta colgada en su silla y su bolso en su regazo. Aro Vulturi seguía sin apartar la mirada de ella. Él ya sabía que ella asistiría, seguramente tendría algo preparado.

Alrededor de la mesa redonda se sentaron ocho hombres más ella. A sus lados se encontraban Fiacco y Graham. Por alguna _casualidad_, en frente de Bella se encontraba Aro, y al lado de éste, Cayo, quien a su vez tenía a Marco a su costado. Adolph Graham y Marco Vulturi estaban sentados juntos en la mesa. A Rocco Workman le tocó ser el _dealer button_**(3)**, al parecer siempre era así, quien estaba a cuatro posiciones a la derecha de Bella. Él estaba entre Aro Vulturi y Rusty Cliff.

―¿Empezamos? ―preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual desagradó por completo a Bella.

Un rápido _pre-flop_**(4)**, donde Workman repartió las cartas. El momento en el que Jasper le había dicho debía estar atenta. Todos miran sus caras, sus gestos y sus acciones. Una mueca exagerada, un pequeño gesto o un rápido movimiento podría traer diferentes consecuencias. Su posición debería ser firme. No gestos, no movimientos. Nada.

Tras una serie de apuestas y _ciegas_**(5)**, se comienza con la quema de la primera carta**(6)**, lo cual le parecía del todo superfluo, ¿es que acaso ellos eran realmente _legales_ fuera de esas cuatro paredes revestidas?. Tres cartas comunitarias aparecieron encima de la mesa. Otra ronda de expresiones, gestos y movimientos.

Bella observó con cuidado y disimulo a todos los presentes en la mesa. Fiacco tenía todas sus fichas bien ordenadas, blancas, negras, azules, rojas y verdes; cinco montones. _Conservador_, pensó Bella. A su otro lado, Graham se había acomodado en la silla, había aguantado varias veces su respiración, intentando controlarla. _Débil_. Cayo permanecía relajado, lo cual hizo que Bella recordara el _calling-reflex_**(7)**, todo un farol.  
El único hombre en la mesa que Bella no conocía parecía disgustado, sus cartas ocultaban su boca. _Graham y este tienen poco_.

Por razones de seguridad y otras que ella misma desconocía, Bella había decidido inspeccionar las expresiones de los demás antes de ver sus propias cartas.

Workman había mirado varias veces sus cartas cuando las tres primeras cartas salieron del montón de la baraja. As de corazones, dos de picas y siete de corazones. Algo debía de tener Workman, pero no se acordaba de sus cartas.

Bella nunca había subido las apuestas, siempre las igualaba. Sólo tenía un tres y un seis de corazones. Por ahora, no tenía nada. Y el desconocido de la mesa parecía no tener mucho tampoco, pocas veces subía y hacía sus apuestas rápidamente.

― Tenemos varios _loose pasivos_**(8)** en la mesa― dijo un petulante Rocco Workman, su forma tan correcta e inoportuna de hablar le hacía querer rodar los ojos a Bella, pero se contuvo.

Aparte de Cayo, los otros dos hermanos Vulturi permanecían tranquilos, tomando whisky y mirando la jugada. Sin esperar mucho en sus apuestas.

Cinco _calles_**(9)** más tarde, Rusty Cliff y Adolph Graham se habían retirado. Bella no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones. Las otras dos cartas comunitarias que aparecieron fueron J y diez de corazones.

La partida fue de Aro Vulturi, con una escalera de color. Siete, ocho, nueve, diez y J de corazones fueron sus cartas. Marco tuvo escalera, al igual que Workman. Fiacco mostró sus dos cartas de doses, lo que resultaba ser un trío. Bella consiguió hacer color y el desconocido una pareja.

Para el siguiente juego Rusty y Adolph no jugaron, por lo que quedaron cinco jugadores. La ciega pequeña empezó por cincuenta, el doble que la anterior.

Esta vez le fue más difícil a Bella obtener conclusiones de las expresiones de los jugadores. Fiacco era bastante conservador, pocas veces subía y nunca apostaba. El desconocido fumaba lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido y retirado de la mesa, lo que daba a entender que sus cartas eran bastante malas.  
En cuanto a los hermanos Vulturi, Cayo era el más expresivo pues no paraba de mover su vaso de whisky haciendo resonar los hielos, él seguía siendo un farol. _Un buen gusano para sus hermanos_, pensó Bella. Marco seguía impasible, pocas veces miró sus cartas. Aro no dejaba de mirar a Bella lo cual hacía que ella no pudiera observarlo completamente, pero no iba muy mal seguramente. En ningún momento miró sus cartas y su posición era recta sentado sobre la silla.

Rocco Workman quiso seguir siendo el _dealer_ pero sin jugar, algo así como un _croupier_**(10)**.

― El turno del _tiburón_― comentó Workman cuando le tocaba a Aro Vulturi. Incluso su voz le resultaba repulsiva―. ¿Habrá esta noche algún despistado _pez_?**(11)**

Sobre la mesa yacían la Q de diamantes, el cinco de tréboles y el siete de corazones.

― Todos hemos sido pasto de las fieras, ¿no es así señorita Stevenson?― dijo Aro mirándola intensamente―. Todo.

Aquello no se lo esperaba Bella y Vulturi lo sabía. Una pequeña sonrisa de presunción apareció en el rostro del italiano. Era el turno del señor desconocido para la joven morena, pero se retiró. Fiacco seguía igualando, al igual que Bella.

Al parecer, Vulturi era un jugador selectivo-agresivo: pocas veces juega, pero debe tener una buena mano. _Con ese tipo de jugadores se debe tener cuidado_, recordó Bella que le había dicho Jasper.

Otro movimiento inesperado fue el de Marco, todo. Lo apostó todo. _Cabe la posibilidad que gane su hermano, ¿por qué no apostarlo todo?_, pensó Bella. Cayo igualó y las dos siguientes cartas aparecieron en la mesa: J y diez de diamantes.

― Turno del _showdown_**(12)**― dijo Workman después de la última calle―. ¿Quién se come a quién?

Marco resultó tener una pareja, lo cual le pareció ridículo para apostarlo todo. Fiacco tenía otra pareja y Cayo, una simple carta alta.

Las cartas que mostró Aro fueron nueve y ocho de diamantes, lo que resultaba ser una escalera de color uniéndolas con el diez, la J y la Q de diamantes. Una mano que pudiera superar a la escalera de color es una escalera real, flor imperial o _royal flush_, con cuatro combinaciones posibles. Diez, J, Q, K y as del mismo palo.

La sonrisa seguía incrustada en el rostro de Aro Vulturi, una escalofriante expresión enfrente de la posición de la joven morena.

Bella mostró sus cartas poniéndolas sobre la mesa cubierta de aterciopelada tela verde. Todos los pares de ojos de las personas presentes en la sala, incluidos los que se habían retirado, se habían posado sobre esas dos cartas. As de diamantes y un simpático bufón de la era medieval, un _joker_, un comodín.

_Royal flush_.

Bella tenía una flor imperial. Bella había ganado a un Vulturi que lo había apostado todo.

― Disculpen, tengo otro compromiso. Debo irme― dijo Bella mientras se ponía su chaqueta después de haber mostrado sus cartas y levantarse―. Fue un placer jugar con ustedes. Con permiso― terminó de decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Jasper había sugerido, en un tono que dejaba bastante claro que aquellas palabras podían ser cualquier cosa menos una sugerencia, que según acabase una buena mano debía irse. Ella suponía que, de alguna forma, Vulturi se sentiría un poco más pequeño, como el pez que había nombrado Workman. Quizás eso ayudaría para cuando llegase el FBI.

― Será mejor que pares, Isabella― la voz áspera y gélida llegó a sus oídos congelándola.

Bella se había quedado quieta a pocos metros de la puerta. Ninguno en la sala entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, a excepción de los hermanos Vulturi. Nadie conocía a Isabella. La única mujer allí dentro se llamaba Julia Stevenson.

― Te he extrañado― aquellas palabras le parecieron dagas a Bella y a su mente llegaron las palabras de sus recuerdo, «Te quiero mucho». _Nunca se extraña a alguien que has querido matar_―. Debes entender que lo que pasó no fue en tu contra, mi pequeña niña. Nunca quise que salieras perjudicada― la hipocresía en la voz de Aro Vulturi parecía notarla sólo ella y aquella expresión cariñosa se sintió como si devorasen las entrañas de Bella.

El mutismo había intoxicado a los demás presentes. Bella sólo pudo darse la vuelta y encarar al que un día consideró su padre.

― ¿Te acuerdas cómo cada vez que llegaba de mis viajes me esperaba una sorpresa pero tú siempre me la decías?― preguntó Aro con una sonrisa, casi risueña―. Dime, ¿te acuerdas?― Bella permaneció sin decir nada―. Te enseñé a mantener la boca cerrada, a que nada de lo que supieses o vieses saliera de tus labios. Dime, pequeña, ¿le has contado algo a alguien?― dijo con fingida dulzura.

La rabia iba en aumento dentro de Bella. Aquello la estaba destrozando por dentro. Ella sabía que detrás de todas esas palabras, detrás de todas esas mentiras y fingimiento, no había más que inquinidad y crueldad.

El enfado hacía que las lágrimas se fueran agolpando en los ojos de Bella, lo que al parecer le producía cierta gracia al blanquecino hombre frente a ella. Nunca sintió tanta ira, el individuo que le hablaba había matado a su madre, y después de todo lo hacía con fingida ternura.

Un sonido empezó a sonar en las calles. Unas luces azules empezaron a entrar por las ventanas. La cara de Aro Vulturi pasó de parecer dulce y tierna a transmitir furia y exacerbación. Una resonante y vil carcajada salió de entre los labios de Vulturi.

― Al parecer no aprendiste nada― la mirada parecía volverse roja, de un profundo rubí―. No has sido nada buena― dijo desembalado un objeto de su chaqueta―. No, querida Bella. Te has portado tan mal como tu madre― soltó una risotada―. Tu madre...toda una fulana― habló apuntándola con una pistola.

Bella no entendía cómo todos los presentes no hacían nada. Al parecer muchos estaban acostumbrados a ver a Aro Vulturi sostener una Sig-Sauer P220**(13)**.

Antes de que un ensordecedor portazo se oyera a la entrada del local, Aro Vulturi apretó el gatillo de la pistola que sostenía.

La bala de 9 milímetros salió disparada en línea recta desde el cañón hacia el cuerpo de la joven morena. Parecía moverse a cámara lenta. El sonido del disparo junto al del portazo hizo que Bella quedara paralizada. Una bala iba a atravesarla por algún lado. Quizás un brazo, el hombro o quizás el corazón.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia algún lugar, ella no sabía cual. Sólo veía la trayectoria que recorría el proyectil que se aproximaba a ella. Las lágrimas habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas. Notó como alguien la arrastraba en alguna dirección y de repente sintió el dolor del objeto metálico que había pasado rozando justamente su hombro derecho desgarrando parte de su piel. El dolor la inundó completamente. La lluvia caía sobre ella. Sentía la sangre correr por su brazo. Dos fuertes brazos la conducían, la manejaban, la guiaban bajo la lluvia.

― Edward― dijo en un casi impercentible susurró.

* * *

Hola,

**(1)** Dipsómanos, persona con tendencia irresistible al abuso de las bebidas alcohólicas [sinón. Alcohólico].

**(2)** «Oh, war is the common cry. Pick up your swords and fly. The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know», estrofa de la canción The Battle of Evermore de Zeppelin, su traducción es: _Oh, la guerra es el grito común. Empuñad vuestras espadas y volad. El cielo está lleno de buenos y malos que los mortales nunca conocen_.

**(3) **Dealer button, participante que reparte los naipes, a partir del cual se empieza la vuelta de apuesta

**(4)** Pre-flop, ronda de apuestas previa a que se muestren las cartas comunitarias en el texas hold'em.

**(5) **Ciegas, apuestas obligatorias que se realizan antes de ver las cartas, y sirven para que siempre haya un bote de dinero.

**(6)** La quema de la primera carta, desechar ("burn") la primera de las cartas que debiera haber sido repartida, el repartidor debe impedir que nadie pueda ver esa carta desechada, el objetivo es impedir que alguien pueda observar alguna marca realizada en alguna mano anterior sobre el mazo de las cartas.

**(7)** Calling-reflex, faroleros que intentan cualquier cosa para tratar parecer calmados.

**(8)** Loose pasivos, jugador que tiene una tremenda necesidad de participar en el máximo número de manos posible, y a menudo aguanta hasta el final sin tener la más mínima posibilidad de ganar.

**(9)** Calles, cada una de las fases del juego: 1ª Fase, (Flop): Tres cartas descubiertas; 2ª Fase, (Turn): Una carta descubierta; 3ª Fase, (River): Una carta descubierta.

**(10)** Croupier, tallador o repartidor de casino.

**(11)** Tiburón y pez, tal y como pasa en la naturaleza, el tiburón (con una buena mano) se come a los peces más pequeños (con manos malas o poca experiencia). Términos utilizados en el póquer.

**(12)** Showdown, muestra de las cartas de todos los jugadores

**(13)** Sig-Sauer P220, pistola semi-automática.

**Estamos en la recta final, la historia contiene veintiséis capítulos más un epílogo.**

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat

**PD.** No soy ninguna experta en el juego descrito en este capítulo, simplemente me he informado sobre el mismo para poder redactarlo de la mejor forma posible. Por favor, si encuentran algún fallo, comuníquenmelo.


	23. Isabella Marie Swan

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Filadelfia, Pensilvania  
28 de enero, 06:34 am

Desde la ventana se veía el sol alzarse majestuoso entre los edificios, tras el puente Benjamin Franklin. Los árboles empezaban a adoptar su verde más intenso con la luz naranja que desprendía la gran estrella. Los coches circulaban rápidamente por las vías, intentando evitar de los atascos que se forman en esa gran ciudad.

Dentro de la estancia reinaba el silencio y la calidez de los colores rojos y marrones. La luz permanecía apagada, sólo los rayos del sol empezaban a incidir sobre la superficie del lugar, iluminando a la chica que sentada observaba el exterior.

Hacía poco más de cuatro días que había llegado a Filadelfia. Rápidamente había pasado por un hospital donde pidieron varias explicaciones que respondió la placa de agente especial de Jasper. Después había cogido una avión directo al aeropuerto internacional de la capital de Pensilvania. Desde entonces, había permanecido en el hotel Loews Philadelphia. Desde entonces, sus labios habían estado sellados, sus ojos agotados y su mente consumida. Apenas había oído a razones. Lo poco que había entendido era que sería mejor irse a otra ciudad por unos días mientras se arreglaba todo. Nadie debía saber que ella había estado en aquel local aquella noche.

― Aro Vulturi no será condenado por lo que hizo― había dicho Bella en un susurro ahogado.

― No por lo que les hizo a ustedes. Pero sí por sus otros delitos― había respondido Jasper―. Aunque ahora haya huído.

El estómago de Bella había permanecido vacío esos días, sus ojos siempre abiertos pero nunca viendo. Sus sentidos captaban lo que la rodeaba, pero no lo entendían.

Jasper la acababa de llamar diciéndole que tenía un pasaje de avión de vuelta a Nueva York para mañana a las cuatro y media de la tarde, él estaría allí para recogerla. Lo único que pudo preguntar fue: _¿Edward?_ A lo cual Jasper respondió que había volado hacia Francia para unirse a su familia y Rose. En ese momento Bella dejó de oír, ver o sentir.

_Él se había ido_.

Si su cuerpo se hubiese encontrado completamente bien en ese instante, sus ojos hubiesen llorado, su garganta hubiese gritado y su corazón, colapsado. Ella sabía que la única persona que necesitaba era a él. _Pero no estaba_. El castaño era el único que podría ayudarla. _Pero se fue_. Ahora no podría decirle por qué lloró, por qué se alejó, porqué sentía esa necesidad de él. Ahora era demasiado tarde para decirle que se sentía reflejada en aquella canción, cuando ambos compartían la comida. _Pero se fue_. Se fue el joven a quien Bella quería junto a ella. _Él es a quien quiero, a quien necesito_.

[...]

Aeropuerto Internacional, Pensilvania  
29 de enero, 04:01 pm

Bella ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a su minúscula maleta, su grueso abrigo y su pasaporte. _Mañana te llegarán unos documentos al hotel, Bella. Estate atenta_. Éso le había dicho Jasper el día anterior como si hablara con una niña inconsciente.

En efecto, esa mañana le había llegado un sobre con lo que suponía, eran varios papeles. Lo suponía porque hasta que no había llegado allí no lo había abierto. Y en eso estaba mientras esperaba en la cola de facturación.

_Isabella Marie Swan_. Otro pasaporte.

Isabella Marie Swan. _Mi pasaporte_.

Bella no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Jasper le había enviado éso? Estaba equivocado. Ella no podía mostrar esa información. _Isabella Marie Swan está muerta_.

― Ésto que me has enviado está equivocado― dijo la voz rasposa de Bella después de tanto tiempo sin hablar―. No puedo presentar ésto, Jasper.

― Bella, tranquila. Tú enseña éso y cuando llegues hablamos― respondió el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

― Pero...

― Bella, espera a que llegues a Nueva York. Yo mismo te iré a buscar― le cortó―. ¿Cómo estás?― preguntó Jasper intentando cambiar de tema, aunque sabía que el estado de Bella no era del todo bueno y debía preguntar.

― Bien.

― No, no lo estás. Sabes que puedo sentir cómo estás...

― ¿Si lo sabes para qué preguntas?― dijo Bella con voz grave―. Tengo que colgar, es mi turno.

La joven morena movió la maleta que llevaba y saludó a la mujer rubia frente a ella con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. Puso su maleta en la cinta y miró el peso de su maleta. Con un poco de reticencia, Bella entregó el pasaporte que tenía entre las manos.

― Aquí tiene su tarjeta de embarque― le dijo la mujer ofreciéndole el papel―. Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita Swan.

Aquella simple frase, y sin ninguna transcendencia para muchos, hizo que Bella esbozase su primera pequeña sonrisa en días. _Isabella Marie Swan_, pensó ensanchando aún más su gesto.

[...]

New York City, USA  
29 de enero, 05:30 pm

― Hola― saludó un sonriente Jasper―, Isabella Marie Swan― terminó, alzando sus brazos en invitación a un abrazo.

― Gracias, gracias, gracias...― susurraba ella contra el pecho del rubio―. Muchas gracias― la voz de Bella era grave y débil.

― ¿Hace cuando que no duermes?― preguntó él rodeando los hombros de la morena con uno de sus brazos―. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo repleto de calorías y luego nos echamos una gran siesta?― la voz de Jasper era animosa mientras caminaban.

― No creo que...

― Olvida la pregunta― dijo él sonriendo―. Vamos a tomarnos algo repleto de calorías y luego nos echamos una gran siesta― sentenció afirmando lo que antes había sido una pregunta.

Jasper, sosteniendo el bolso de Bella, y ella, apoyada en el hombro de éste, salieron caminando del JFK Airport hacia el coche, donde se montarían y recorrerían las calles de Nueva York llenas de nieve y con pequeños atascos debido a los no muy rápidos quitanieves.

Treinta minutos tardaron en llegar a la congelada ciudad, donde Bella notó la diferencia de temperaturas entre Filadelfia y Nueva York y que su simple atuendo junto a su abrigo no eran suficientes para el frío que allí hacía. Sin embargo, la calefacción de _Caffe Reggio_ calentaba el local junto a los colores fuertes que allí predominaban. Bella y Jasper buscaron una mesa libre donde tomaron asiento después de colgar sus abrigos en la silla de hierro.

― Buenas tardes― saludó una camarera pelirroja cuyo nombre rezaba en el pin sujeto a su uniforme. _Victoria_―. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

― Un té Darjeeling, por favor― respondió Bella.

― Un café vienés― dijo Jasper sonriendo―. Y también dos cruasanes _stuffed_, por favor.

― Bien. Gracias― dijo la tal Victoria después de haber apuntado el pedido.

― Esos cruasanes vienen con ensalada de papas, huevos y toda clase de grasas― acusó Bella―. No tengo tantas ganas de comer como para devorar todo eso.

― Hace días que no comes, Bella― dijo Jasper― Dime, ¿no te gusta que te llame así? Bella.

Ante el comentario del rubio Bella sólo pudo esbozar una gran y radiante sonrisa. Jasper sabía hacer sentir bien a cualquiera, y también cambiar de tema sin que nadie pudiera reprochárselo. Una colosal comida, una gran siesta y una buena ración de risas. El plan perfecto.

Y lo cierto es que lo fue. Jasper había mejorado considerablemente su día haciendo que alejara fácilmente los malos recuerdos que días anteriores la habían apresado. La felicidad le trajo a Bella un poco más de hambre y por ello Jasper no había dudado en pedir un par de apetitosos postres italianos. Éstos habían despertado la curiosidad de Bella en un tema:

― ¿Cómo has hecho para devolverme mi...?― preguntó Bella tomando una cucharada de su pastel de nueces.

― Bella, ya sabes dónde trabajo. Todo fue muy simple para mi― dijo con fingida arrogancia―. Un par de arreglos por aquí, otros papeles por allá.

― No sé cómo agradecértelo― manifestó Bella.

― ¿Sonriendo?― dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Siendo feliz?

― Lo intentaré― aceptó la joven morena riendo―. Por cierto, hace tiempo que no oigo hablar de Maria. ¿Qué hay de ella?

― Nada. No hay nada de ella― se suponía que esa frase debería estar acompañada de un triste tono de voz, pero no era así―. Y lo cierto es que no me preocupa.

― ¡Hacía tiempo que esperábamos oír éso!― expresó Bella alzando los brazos en forma de victoria.

― ¿Esperábamos?¿Quién más aparte de ti?

― ¿En serio me estás preguntando éso?― dijo Bella sorprendida― ¡Todos! Jake, Rose... y yo― dijo riendo―. Pero ésos somos todos. Además de ti.

― Ahora también están los Cullen.

― Ya, pero ellos no sabían mucho de nada― habló la morena―. Aunque creo que esa noticia hará muy feliz a Alice― manifestó moviendo descaradamete las dos cejas.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Bella!― expresó Jasper―. No andemos por esas tierras.

― No, tranquilo. Si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos― dijo Bella con una sonrisa―. Pero...¿todavía no ha habido ningún acercamiento?

― ¡Bella!― después de éso ambos soltaron una gran carcajada haciendo que todos los presentes se volviesen a mirarlos.

Jasper había mejorado considerablemente su día. Ningún comentario había salido de la boca del joven que hubiese podido hacer a Bella recordar. Los dos amigos habían pasado una tarde riéndose, charlando, jugando, bromeando. Viviendo.

Después de terminar su gran y cuantiosa merienda de dos horas en el Caffe Reggio, los dos jóvenes se montaron en el BMW del rubio y enfilaron la Avenida de las Americas hacia el número 80 de Riverside Boulevard a donde llegarían quince minutos más tarde, cuando la noche estuviese cayendo sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El frío y las bajas temperaturas habían aumentado durante el tiempo que ellos habían estado en el local pero los días mejorarían, según había dicho el locutor de PLJ. "_Un poco más de sol, un poco de calor y fuera el abrigo"_.

― Gracias― dijo Bella cuando llegaron al apartamento―. Me lo he pasado muy bien― expresó poniendo el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

― Bella, no me tienes que dar las gracias. Yo también me lo he pasado bien.

Ambos pasaron al salón donde se echaron estrepitosamente en los sillones marrones y beis. Cerraron los ojos, se relajaron y dejaron que sus estómagos asimilaran la gran cantidad de comida que había ingerido esa tarde.

― En serio, creo que voy a tener una indigestión― dijo Jasper.

― Deberías llamar a Alice― manifestó Bella haciendo reír al rubio―. Vale, vale...Ya sé que soy una pesada pero deberían llamarse, hablar...No sé. Acercarse.

― Bella, ya nos llamamos― dijo el rubio―. De vez en cuando― añadió sabiendo la que se le venía encima.

― ¡¿Qué!― exclamó la joven de ojos marrones sentándose como resorte en el sillón― ¿Y no me han dicho nada?― dijo con indignación―. Eres bastante rápido. Una, otra...― agregó cambiando totalmente el tono de voz a uno más bromista―. No. En serio. Me alegro. En realidad, es genial― terminó con una sonrisa―. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta...

― Adelante.

― Si Rose y Em están algo así como saliendo― dijo pensativa―, y ahora tú y Alice están...llamándose― dijo esbozando una sonrisa irónica―. ¿Qué se supone que será cuando tengan hijos¿Incesto?― terminó con una gran carcajada.

― ¡Qué mente tan retorcida!― exclamó Jasper por encima de las risas de Bella para unirse a ella después―. Tan sólo nos estamos _llamando_, como tú misma has dicho, así que no vueles tan alto.

El tiempo pasaba y el cielo se oscurecía sobre Nueva York, sin que Bella o Jasper se diesen cuenta. Las luces se iban encendiendo alrededor de los altos edificios, la luna se iba alzando sobre ellos y la gente todavía seguía fuera de sus casas.

― Pregúntamelo― dijo Jasper de repente después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Bella había estado pensativa observando el lugar y cerrando los ojos sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué sabes de Edward?― la morena miraba hacia el techo, como si éste fuera una maravilla cósmica.

― Sabes que he intentado no sacar el tema durante la tarde porque no lo creía conveniente. Pero tu mente va al revés que las demás― dijo Jasper―. Te dije que se fue a Francia, con los demás, y allí sigue. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se opuso a irse. Él siempre quiso estar contigo. Quizás tú me lo puedas explicar.

― Ahora mismo no creo que pueda― confesó Bella―. He logrado no recordar lo de la noche del 17 en el local. Sin embargo, lo que pasó antes de que saliera de aquí sigue en mi mente, sin que pueda hacer nada para alejarlo de ella. Esos recuerdos hacen que me odie, porque la única culpable de que Edward no se haya opuesto soy yo. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que...

― Él te sigue queriendo, Bella― la cortó el joven de cabellos rubios.

― ¿Cómo...?

― No soy tonto― dijo Jasper―. La cara que tenía Edward cuando vine a entregarle el pasaje no era precisamente de felicidad. Tampoco era enfado. Lo que en su cara se leía era abatimiento, desesperanza. Y éso sólo se ve en los ojos de un enamorado que no es correspondido.

― Él no me ama― dijo Bella con voz grave.

― Bella, tranquila― la calmó Jasper―. No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que hay detrás de ese muro que has construido a tu alrededor.

― ¿No sabes más nada de él?― preguntó la joven morena intentando desviar el tema de conversación sutilmente.

― Alice me ha dicho que por ahora está...normal. No habla mucho, pero no es nada grave. Siente pesadumbre...

― No es como si fuese el único que lo ha estado pasando mal― Bella parecía enfadarse por segundos.

― Bella, basta― cortó Jasper alzando la voz―. Tú me has preguntado y yo te estoy respondiendo. Cada uno sabe lo que siente, Edward sabía cómo te sentías tú y te estaba ayudando, a pesar de tu reticencia. Él te quiere y cuando te lo dijo tú te viraste, como siempre. No estoy diciendo que tu situación sea fácil. Sólo permíteme darte un consejo: vete y búscale, porque aunque Edward no lo sabe, él te está esperando, y lo hará por siempre si no vas.

― ¿Y Jacob?― dijo Bella levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la cocina―. Hace mucho que no sé de él.

― Jacob...― empezó a decir Jasper― Él estuvo aquí cuando tú estabas en Filadelfia y en tus días de clausura― dijo intentando relajar el ambiente mientras seguía a Bella―. Me ayudó con tus papeles y estuvimos unos días juntos.

― ¿Por qué no vino a visitarme?― preguntó tomando un vaso de agua.

― Bella... A estas alturas deberías saberlo. Jacob y Edward nunca irán por la calle juntitos de la mano-...

― Eso espero― dijo Bella divertida.

― Ahora vive en La Push, con su familia― siguió el rubio con una sonrisa ante el comentario de Bella―. Él está bien, deberías ir a verle. Quizás antes de viajar a Francia― dijo él levantando las cejas.

― Me lo pensaré― dijo Bella―. Lo de Francia, digo.

― Se te está pegando― comentó Jasper divertido―. _Digo_...― concretó con una sonrisa―. Jacob también se está _llamando_ con una chica de la reserva.

― ¿En serio?― preguntó Bella con una gran sonrisa―. Me alegro por él. Es un gran chico.

― Sí que lo es. Me ayudó mucho con todo _ésto_― dijo el rubio―. Pero no creo que debamos hablar de _éso_ ahora― añadió Jasper saliendo de la cocina―. Se ha hecho tarde, debo irme― dijo para después darle un abrazo a Bella―. ¿Estarás bien aquí tú sola?

― Sí, estaré bien― contestó Bella en el abrazo―. Buenas noches y gracias― añadió en la puerta cuando Jasper ya se iba.

* * *

Hola,

¿Qué les ha parecido? Hacía tiempo que no aparecía _yo_ por aquí, y lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me hizo mucha gracia imaginarme a Victoria trabajando en un café.

**Estamos en la recta final, la historia contiene veintiséis capítulos más un epílogo.**

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	24. Viaje hacia La Push

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**Viaje hacia La Push**

Seattle, Washington  
6 de febrero, 11:57 am

Había un sitio en el que Bella se encontraba como en casa, un sitio por el que había pasado muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos cinco años. Era un lugar lleno de ruidos, lleno de gente. De día y de noche.

El aeropuerto Tacoma de Seattle estaba lleno a esa hora. Miles de personas corrían, andaban y buscaban carritos en los que poner sus pesadas maletas. Allí estaba la joven morena después de haber pasado más de seis horas metida en una avión desde Nueva York hasta la ciudad.

Su objetivo: llegar a Forks.

Salió del aeropuerto en busca de su coche de alquiler. Después de encontrarlo, guardó su maleta en la parte de atrás, se montó y conectó su iPod. Lo cierto era que hacía años que no conducía uno. En Nueva York era mejor ir andando o tomar un taxi. Así que después de examinar el vehículo y probar todas sus marchas, arrancó en dirección sur.

Por delante, le quedaban tres horas y media de camino. Ayer había llamado a Jake y le había dicho que llegaría sobre las cuatro de la tarde. Y allí estaría. Durante el transcurso, Bella pasó de coches, edificios, casas y gente a árboles, verde, césped y más árboles. En ratos llovía, en ratos nevaba y otras, muchas menos, el sol aparecía entre las tantas y espesas nubes del cielo.

A cada lado que Bella miraba sólo veía verde y pinos. Los coches iban desapareciendo tras ella mientras grandes camiones la acompañaban por la carretera en dirección Bremerton, donde observó el _Sinclair Inlet_.

Por esa zona empezaron varios coches a unirse a ella y algunas naves aparecieron al lado derecho. Sin embargo, el verde empezó a inundarla de nuevo. Bosque, árboles y pinos. En Port Townsend el tiempo empeoró. Una lluvia fuerte empezó a caer sobre el coche de Bella, quien dentro del automóvil no sentía el frío que fuera hacía gracias a la calefacción. La bruma empezaba a envolver el lugar.

Mientras conducía por la 101 en dirección norte, empezó a sonar _Whatever it takes_. Por la carretera nadie iba, todos venían. _It kills me that I hurt you this way. The worst part is that I didn't even know. Now there's a million reasons for you to go. But if you can find a reason to stay, I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around_.

Aquellas palabras cantadas por Jason Wade le hicieron pensar. _Pensar_, lo que llevaba días evitando hacer. _I know what's at stake_. La voz del cantante de Lifehouse le recordaba sus fallos, sus errores. _And if you give me a chance, believe that I can change_. Si pudiera volver en el iempo, Bella lo haría. Necesitaba una oportunidad.

Ya estaba ya en Port Angels. _Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see...You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me_. Necesitaba salir del coche y tomar aire. Ya en South Lincoln St., Bella aparcó el coche, dejándolo en marcha. Sólo necesitaba unos segundos. Dejar que sus sentidos se embriagaran con el olor del aire, con la frescura de los árboles.

Cerca había una gasolinera, donde compró una botella de agua. El sitio era bastante tranquilo, lo cual estaba bien. Sin embargo, el clima no era del todo agradable para Bella. Apreciaba el aire limpio, sin contaminación, pero allí hacía demasiado frío, demasiada lluvia.

Volvió a subirse al coche, donde se sentó, respiró varias veces y arrancó.

Las calles de Port Angels estaban más concurridas de lo que Bella esperaba.

Cuando llegó a la 101 después de haber cruzado Lauridsen Blvd., los verdes hicieron presencia, seguidos de la lluvia y la bruma. Los colores eran oscuros por las combras que creaban unos árboles sobre otros, mientras que las copas de algunos de éstos resplandecían en un verde intenso.

Por delante, y después de haber conducido más de dos horas, le quedaban cincuenta minutos de trayecto bajo la lluvia y rodeada de colores esmeraldas.

En un principio, Bella quería llegar al aeropuerto de Port Angels, pero desde el JFK no había vuelos hasta el William R. Fairchild. Su única opción había sido esa, llegar hasta Seattle y conducir hasta Forks.

Por unos instantes la lluvia empezó a convertirse en nieve, lo cual asustó a Bella. Ella nunca había usado cadenas para las ruedas del coche, y tampoco estaba segura de si éste las tenía. Sin embargo, fueron tan sólo unos instantes.

De repente el teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Bella quiso responder, pero supo que debía estacionar el coche antes. Así que aparcó en la cuneta y miró el indentificador. _Tu amiga la hermosa_, rezaba. _Alice_, susurró Bella al leer lo que su amiga había escrito como nombre al intercambiar los números de teléfono.

― ¿Sí?― respondió después de descolgar.

― ¿Bella?― dijo una voz aguda al otro lado― Soy Alice. ¿Viste el nombre que puse junto a mi número? No importa. ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos echando de menos. Haces falta aquí para poner un poco de orden― decía a toda prisa la menor de los Cullen sin siquiera respirar― Bella, ¿estás ahí?

― Sí, sí― respondió la joven morena después de procesar todo el monólogo de Alice―. Yo también les hecho de menos. Estoy deseando verles. ¿Cuándo vuelven?

― ¡_Nunca!_― se oyó al otro lado.

― ¡Emmet, calla! La verdad es que no lo sabemos. Y tampoco importa― comentó Alice―. Lo cierto es que esperamos a que venga Jasper. ¿Por qué no vienes tú?― preguntó―. Pero antes, ¿dónde estás que se oye horrible?

― Estoy de camino a Forks.

― ¿De camino a dónde?

― De camino a Forks― repitió―. En el estado de Washington. Voy a visitar a un amigo que hace tiempo que no veo. ¿Te acuerdas del tal Jacob?

― ¡Oh! La verdad es que no recuerdo. Pero dime, ¿por qué no vienes? Incluso puedes traer a ese tal Jacob― dijo la pequeña Cullen riendo.

― No lo creo― dijo Bella simplemente―. Alice, debo colgarte. Aparqué en la cuneta para contestar pero necesito volverme a poner en marcha. Todavía me queda una hora de camino. ¿Qué tal si cuando llegue al pueblo te llamo?

― De acuerdo― aceptó una risueña Alice―. ¡Buen viaje!― y colgó.

De nuevo, Bella se montó en el coche, arrancó y retomó el camino por Olympic Highway rodeada de frondosos y verdes árboles, escuchando y cantando For Emma de Bon Iver y completamente sola, sin compañeros de carretera.

[...]

Después de una hora de pasar grandes lagos, altos y frondosos árboles, largos metros, interminables carreteras y atravesar imponentes montañas, Bella llegó a North Forks Avenue donde varios coches Pick-up aparecieron a su alrededor.

Decidió aparcar en una gasolinera, donde repondría el tanque con gasoil y aprovecharía para llamar a Jacob.

_Así que ésto es Forks_, pensó.

― ¡Bienvenida!― dijo Jake al otro lado del teléfono― Ya llegaste, ¿no?¿Dónde estás?

― Estoy en una gasolinera. La primera que te encuentras al llegar al pueblo― respondió Bella entregándole el dinero al hombre frente a ella después de llenar el depósito―. Oye, ¿por qué no me dijiste que aquí hacía frío?― preguntó haciendo reír al cobrador a quien le dedico una sonrisa irónica. _Imbécil, me estoy helando_.

― Te lo dije.

― No, no lo hiciste. No me dijiste que hacía tanto frío.

― ¡No lo hace para mi!― se excusó el joven quileute―. Oye, lo siento. No te enfades― dijo intentando calmar el genio de Bella―. Ya estoy llegando.

― Sí, ya― dijo la joven con resignación.

Desde el sur llegaba una moto conducida por un loco que además de conducir a gran velocidad, sólo traía unos pantalones cortos aparte de una simple camisa. _Ése es Jake_, pensó Bella.

― ¡Bella!― dijo Jacob Black bajándose de un salto de la moto y atrayendo a la joven morena en un abrazo de lobo― ¿Qué ropas son ésas?― comentó cuando la soltó.

― Hola, Jake― saludó Bella mirándolo ceñuda. ¡Le acababa de decir que no le había comentado sobre el clima de Forks!― Un amigo mío se olvidó de decirme lo frío que era este pueblo.

― No importa. Estás hermosa― halagó― ¿En qué has venido?

― En camello, Jake― dijo Bella rodando los ojos―. ¿En qué podría venir desde Seattle?

― ¿Seattle?― preguntó Jacob―. Pensaba que venías desde Port Angels.

― No había vuelos al aeropuerto William Fairchild desde el Tacoma― comentó Bella―. Pero no importa. Ya estoy aquí.

― Pues venga. Arranquemos― dijo Jake montándose en la moto―. El camino de aquí a La Push no es muy largo. No creo que te pierdas― terminó guiñándole un ojo.

Bella se montó en su coche negando con la cabeza ante el comentario de Jake.

[...]

La Push, Forks (Washington)  
6 de febrero, 16:08 pm

Después de treinta minutos, cuarenta para Bella, habían llegado a La Push.

― ¡Hey, Quil!― dijo la voz de Jacob cuando la joven morena acababa de llegar al pueblo―. Ven. Te voy a presentar a alguien.

Allí también hacía frío, al igual que en Forks. Sin embargo, un olor característico inundaba en lugar. _Mar_. El océano Pacífico daba en las costas de La Push. La brisa del oleaje llegaba hasta el centro del pueblo, donde yacían pequeñas casas de madera y calles vacías.

Jake se acercaba a ella junto a un chico tan alto y musculoso como él. Bella no entendía cómo podían estar en pantalones cortos y camisa con las temperaturas que en ese momento había.

― Bella, te presento a Quil, mi mejor amigo― presentó Jake. Bella asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo―. Quil, ella es Bella, el amor de mi vida.

― ¡Jake!― protestó Bella con los ojos grandes―. Se supone que estás saliendo con alguien― dijo haciendo reír a los dos presentes.

― Un placer― dijo el tal Quil ofreciéndole la mano, la cual Bella aceptó.

― Sí, sí. Tranquila― dijo Jake pasando el brazo por los hombros de la joven morena―. Vamos. Debes conocer a los demás.

― ¿Serán tan grandes como ustedes dos?― preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

― Me temo que sí― dijo Quil haciendo que Jake y Swan rieran.

La casa de Jacob estaba muy cerca de la playa. Lo que hacía que el olor marino inundara las fosas nasales de Bella. Aquello la relajaba. A pesar del frío, el lugar era agradable.

― ¡Hey! Hemos llegado― gritó la voz grave de Jake.

Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, catorce personas habían salido de dos cabañas diferentes. Diez hombres y cuatro mujeres. Todos tenían la piel cobriza, el pelo negro y lacio y los ojos oscuros. Los hombres eran altos y musculosos. La mujeres, altas y esbeltas.

Encabezando el grupo se encontraba un hombre de pelo blaco y cuerpo de apariencia frágil, junto a otro que estaba sentado en silla de ruedas, el cual tenía el pelo largo y oscuro.

― Les presento a Bella― dijo Jake ante todos los presentes a lo que ella sólo pudo cabecear como diciendo "Hola".

Jacob avanzó hacia las gentes que allí estaban, hasta quedarse enfrente del hombre de cabellos blancos y apariencia frágil.

― Bella― empezó el joven quileute―, te presento al viejo Quil, es el abuelo de Quil― dijo sonriendo―. Es un gran hombre, y muy importante para nosotros.

― Encantada― dijo Bella.

― Un placer, Bella. El joven Jacob no paraba de hablar de ti cada vez que nos visitaba― dijo el hombre haciendo que Jake negara con la cabeza.

― Y este es Billy Black, mi padre― presentó el moreno parándose al lado del hombre de silla de ruedas―. No es tan importante, pero sigue siendo un buen hombre― dijo Jake guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

― Bella, es un placer tenerte aquí― dijo la voz grave del hombre―. Supongo que querrás comer. Emily ha preparado unas magdalenas deliciosas, te aconsejo que las pruebes― dijo amablemente.

― Muchas gracias.

― Estupendo. En una comida es donde mejor se conoce a la gente― dijo Jake desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa.

Ésta era de madera y dentro ya se encontraban todos cuando Bella entró. Un deliciosos aroma a dulces le llegó a la joven morena. Frente a ella, se encontraba una gran mesa de madera repleta de comida, donde destacaban una gigantescas magdalenas de chocolate, las cuales eran devoradas por los chicos quileutes.

Aquella imagen emocionó a Bella. Ella nunca había estado en un grupo tan grande que desprendiese tanto cariño como aquel. No eran un pueblo, eran una familia. Como la de los Cullen. Aunque sólo se parecían en éso, en el amor que se apreciaba entre ellos.

― ¡Vamos, Bella! Están riquísimas― decía Jake enseñando su blanca ristra de dientes―, y pronto se acabarán.

Antes de entrar Bella recordó que debía llamar a Alice.

* * *

Hola,

Un pequeño regalo por tanto tiempo de ausencia.

**Estamos en la recta final, la historia contiene veintiséis capítulos más un epílogo.**

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	25. Go on

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**Go on**

La Push, Forks (Washington)  
10 de febrero, 10:16 am

En efecto, las magdalenas de Emily Young estaba deliciosas. Y pronto se acabaron.

El día de la llegada de Bella había sido bastante movido en la reserva. Después de la bienvenida, llena de comida, bebidas, risas y conversaciones, Jacob le enseñó su habitación. Bella cogió una ropa más abrigada y se volvió a reunir con los quileutes, quienes se encontraban sentados alrededor de una hoguera cerca de la orilla del mar contando viejas y emocionantes leyendas de la historia de los antepasados quileutes.

Cuando los más mayores se volvieron a sus casas, los más jóvenes (Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah y Seth Clearwater y Bella) se quedaron aún contando sus historias y algunos chistes.

― Dinos Bella, ¿cómo conociste a Jake?― preguntó Embry esa noche.

― Jacob y yo tenemos varios amigos en común y, por casualidad, nos conocimos mediante ellos.

― ¿A qué te dedicas?― preguntó Leah, una chica muy exótica de ojos oscuros y espesas pestañas y larga melena negra.

― Soy licenciada en Bellas Artes, aunque no lo ejerzo. Por ahora he estado metida en varios negocios― respondió Bella―. Pronto empezaré a buscar trabajo relacionado con lo que realmente me gusta. Pero antes debo resolver algunos problemas.

― ¿Y qué piensan tus padres?

― Yo...eh...― la mirada de Bella pasó por las caras de todos los presentes quienes esperaban su respuesta―. Mis padres-...

― Oigan, ¡por qué no hacemos en estos días una excursión por el bosque?― interrumpió Jacob―. Bella todavía no conoce la zona.

Y en ello estaban. Casi todos los chicos y chicas más jóvenes de la reserva se habían apuntado a la excursión.

Después de cuatro días, Bella los conocía ya a casi todos. Para ella, Quil era el más simpático, junto con Seth, el más joven. Embry era un chico bastante tímido, pero muy agradable. Paul era al que todos molestaban, pues se irritaba con gran facilidad, era Jared quien conseguía relajarlo y evitar las bromas de los demás. Leah había sido una de las personas más difíciles de conocer para Bella. La joven quileute no hablaba mucho y no participaba mucho con el grupo.

― ¡Nos vamos!― gritó Jake―. ¿Dónde está Bella?

― Ya estoy aquí― dijo ella quien venía junto a una pequeña maleta a la espalda.

― Bella, ¿qué ropas son esas?― dijo él riendo a lo que la joven morena respondió con una significativa mirada.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?― preguntó Swan―. Siempre estás con lo mismo.

― La gente de por aquí no viste así, Bella. Y todos van a fijar sus ojos en ti y tus piernas con esos...¿pantalones? Y no es nada agradable.

― Jake ―dijo Bella―, son pantis. Y nadie va a fijar los ojos en mi, y si así fuera no debería serte desagradable.

― Ya, ya...― aceptó Jake―. Vale. ¿Lista?

― Sí― respondió―. ¿Quiénes vamos a ir?

― Quil, Seth, Paul, Embry, Jared y...― dijo Jake pensativo― no sé si Leah se apuntó.

― De acuerdo. Andando― dijo Bella caminando hacia el oeste.

― Bella...

― ¿Sí?

― Es por el otro lado― dijo Jake ocultando su sonrisa, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el este.

― Oh, claro.

[...]

La Push, Forks (Washington)  
10 de febrero, 12:48 pm

El cielo se encontraba totalmente encapotado, el suelo húmedo y sus botas sucias y llenas de barro. Los árboles, altos y frondosos, de un verde intenso, la rodeaban a cada paso que daba. Se oían pequeños riachuelos que pasaban cerca de allí. El olor, limpio y fresco, inundaba el lugar. Se sentía cómo este se introducía en el cuerpo, lo recorría velozmente y dejaba una sensación de relente. La brisa bailaba entre las ramas de los árboles moviéndolas produciendo sonidos que, en ocasiones, a Bella le daban escalofríos.

― Jake― dijo Bella mirando a su alrededor―, ésto es precioso.

― Deberías venir cuando está nevado― dijo él―. Es aún más impresionante. Si nos da tiempo, quizás podamos ir a los acantilados. Eso sí que es impresionante.

― ¿Los que se ven desde la playa?

― Sí. Algunos chicos se tiran desde allí. Están locos― dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

― ¿Tan alto?― preguntó Bella con los ojos abiertos como platos―. ¿Y tú también...?

― No...― dijo Jake acercándose a la joven morena―. Tranquila. Yo no.

― ¡Oh! Mucho mejor, porque me moriría si saltases desde esos acantilados. Es una locura. Nadie-...

Pero Bella no pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Jake sobre los suyos la silenciaron. Como acto reflejo, Bella respondió al beso. No era como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban. Sin embargo, algo no se sentía bien. Quizás era la mano de Jacob sobre su mejilla, o quizás la otra en su cintura. Las sensaciones que Bella sentía en aquel momento no correspondían a lo que realmente debería ser. Aquello se sentía mal, como si no debiera estar pasando.

Aquello hizo que Bella se fuese separando. Ella negaba con la cabeza. Realmente se sentía mal.

― No― dijo en un susurro―. No, Jake. Por favor, no.

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó él sin comprender.

― No quiero que vuelvas a besarme― dijo Bella evitando mirar al chico frente a ella, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin poder entender―, pro favor― pidió levantando la mirada.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó Jake empezando a intuir la razón―. No me digas que es...― dijo Jake con una mordaz sonrisa.

― Jake, nos están esperando. Será mejor que-...

Sabía lo que se avecinaba y deseaba no haber abierto la boca, no le agradaba el giro que habían tomado sus vacaciones. Se suponía que eran unos días de paz, calma y, sobre todo, olvido. Ahora quería echar a patadas a Jacob por remover todo ese amasijo de pensamientos, hechos y sensaciones que habría querido olvidar.

― No. Dime, ¿es por él?

― Eso no importa ahora Jake. Tú tienes novia y...

― Ella no es mi novia. Tan sólo es...

― Pues no juegues con ella, entonces― dijo Bella con un poco más de fuerza―. Sólo no vuelvas a besarme, por favor. Ella merece un respeto.

― No te salgas por la tangente Bella. Los dos sabemos que no es Ayla― sentenció Jacob con voz grave―. Es Edward― pronunció con acidez―. Pensé que si habías venido era porque ya no estabas con él. Pero me equivoqué.

― Jake― la voz de Bella se volvió ruda y cortante―, no importa las razones. He venido aquí para estar con mi amigo, para pasar unos buenos días con él y agradecerle lo mucho que me ha ayudado. Lo único que puedo darte son momentos divertidos, como dos amigos, Jake. No intentes nada más. Mañana me voy, quiero terminar bien. Por favor.

Después de esas palabras Bella empezó a caminar de nuevo por el camino por donde los demás habían seguido caminando. A la media hora, todos se pararon en una zona más despejada de árboles y con algunas rocas que sirvieron de asiento. Allí comieron y charlaron. Después dos horas más, hicieron el camino de vuelta por otra zona.

[...]

La Push, Forks (Washington)  
11 de febrero, 08:54

Como había sucedido durante su camino hacia el pueblo, el cielo permanecía gris, encapotado por espesas nubes grises, rayando el negro. Ese iba a ser el clima que la acompañase durante su camino desde el pueblo, hacia Seattle. Al fondo, se oía el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas de los acantilados de la costa de la Push. El olor a salitre inundaba todo el pueblo y se metía en las casas de los que allí vivían, los cuales tenía ese característico olor.

Ella realmente no quería irse. El último acontecimiento con Jake no había sido muy cómodo, y él no podía entenderlo. Y ella no podía explicárselo.

Esta había sido la primera vez que visitaba La Push, e iba a echar de menos el lugar. Sus gentes, sus costumbres, sus leyendas, su esencia. Las sensaciones que sintió Bella en ese pueblo hicieron que se sintiese mejor, y aquello le recordó que si no fuera por lo que le había pasado, no hubiese conocido a Jake y no hubiese conocido La Push. Jake era una persona magnífica, su sentido del humor la habían hecho reír más de lo que recordaba que podía. Y en cierta forma se sentía culpable, Jake la quería y ella quería quererlo tanto que él lo hacía, y sabía que si así fuera, se sentiría completa y feliz. Pero tenía la costumbre de escoger el camino más difícil.

Así que con esos pensamientos, se bajó del coche alquilado en el que se había montado para ya marchar y regresó hacia la playa, donde estaba Jake. Ella no quería terminar mal con él, Jake era genial y no merecía nada de lo que ella le hacía sentir. Jacob merecía alguien mejor y Bella sabía que encontraría a la mujer perfecta para él.

― Jake ―dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer de esta despedida un momento mejor―. Te quiero― pronunció mientras se acercaba al quileute, el cual era el primer plano de una postal costera para enmarcar―. No quería irme sin habértelo dicho.

― Bella, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no nos queremos de la misma forma y-...

― Tampoco quiero irme dejándote con una sensación de amargura ―cortó Bella en frente del chico de cabellos negros como el ónix―. Estos días que he pasado aquí han sido geniales, Jake. Creía que había olvidado cómo reír; sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que nunca había reído tanto antes.

En un arranque de valor Bella le dio un abrazo, uno de los que caracterizaban a Jake.

― Gracias ―y el abrazo de lobo llegó cuando los brazos de Jake la rodearon―. Tengo que irme y aunque no lo creas, me cuesta, quisiera quedarme porque tu familia es estupenda. Y tú también lo eres― dijo Bella mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa―. Y quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites, y aunque no pueda darte lo que tú realmente necesitas, sé que alguien llegará, Jake. Alguien que realmente te querrá. Más que yo.

Y después de respirar profundamente el aire costero que rodeaba La Push, Jake habló:

― Gracias a ti, porque esto era lo que realmente necesitaba. Pasar unos días con mi mejor amiga.

― Y yo con mi mejor amigo.

― Te quiero tanto, Bella...― dijo Jacob abrazando fuertemente a la chica morena y besar sus cabellos.

― Yo también te quiero, Jake.

La sensación de amargura desapareció. Bella tenía la sensación de haber hecho lo que debía. Ella realmente necesitaba a Jake, y ahora sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, él siempre estaría ahí. Porque ahora debía partir y no sabía cuándo volvería, pero él la esperaría, y ella esperaría el momento de volver a verlo, y esa vez en otras circunstancias, unas más felices.

* * *

Hola,

Lo siento, no hay razones que acrediten esta tardanza, pero lo siento igual.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	26. La France!

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY**: El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**La France!**

New York City, USA  
15 de febrero, 10:34

Había llegado a Nueva York hacía tres noches y el clima estaba bastante calmado, o así lo sentía Bella después de estar en Forks, donde el frío era considerablemente más fuerte. Quizás fuera por el humo de los coches, la contaminación o el grueso abrigo que la joven morena llevaba encima, poco importa, pero Bella no pasó frío cuando salió del aeropuerto para coger un taxi.

Esa noche Jasper trabajaba y no podía ir a recogerla, por lo que no se habían visto todavía.

_Parecemos una pareja en matrimonio_, aquel pensamiento hizo que Bella soltara una pequeña carcajada que hizo que el conductor la mirara por el retrovisor con cara acusadora. Poco le importó, el día anterior había dado un pequeño paso hacia la meta que se había propuesto, resolver todo aquello que en los Estados Unidos de América la esperaba para después marchar hacia Europa.

Y después de llegar al 80 de Riverside Boulevard y sentirse como en casa, Bella se estiró en su cama y planeó lo que en esos días haría. En eso estaba, haciendo lo que había planeado. Bella se acababa de levantar y como se había propuesto se dirigió directamente a cuarto del baño donde tomo un largo y relajante baño con espumas y esencias de vainilla.

Su siguiente paso sería preparar un gran desayuno, donde recogería todas las energías que necesitaba para después ir a visitar a Jasper e informarse de cómo iba la busca y captura de Vulturi. Sobre esa cuestión, Bella se sentía de lo más liberada, el pensamiento no le suponía ningún dolor ni vacío en el estómago. Se sentía bien consigo misma, había hecho lo que debía una vez más y aquello la hacía sentirse orgullosa. Y debía darle las gracias a Jasper.

Sin embargo, su plan no pudo llevarse a cabo, porque el joven rubio se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando ella salió de su habitación después de su baño.

― Buenos días, jovencita― saludó Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Buenos días― dijo Bella respondiendo de igual forma―. ¿Cómo has estado?― preguntó después de darle un beso y un abrazo.

― Bien― respondió él con una pequeña risita―. Se supone que debo ser yo el que haga esa pregunta.

― Todo ha ido muy bien.

― Se nota. Tu cara lleva pintada una gran sonrisa.

― Sí― dijo Bella acercándose a coger unos platos―. Y bien, ¿qué hay de desayuno?

― Prepárate para explotar, Isabella― dijo Jasper poniéndose un gorro de chef que había en un cajón de la cocina―. Puede seleccionar unos huevos revueltos con champiñones, tostadas con mermelada de albaricoque, cruasanes, jugo de naranja o, si así lo desea, puede elegir la macedonia de mil y una frutas de la casa― terminó diciendo el de cabellos rubios con sobreactuación presentando sus platos.

― Mil y una frutas son muchas, Jasper.

Pasaron hablando toda la mañana. El trabajo de Jasper seguía como siempre y durante esta semana no había habido nada con más acción que un par de guardias con las que conseguiría elevar su sueldo a fin de mes. Hablaron de los Vulturi, de Emily y Uley, de Jacob y de Nueva York. Todo parecía ir bien y ellos deseaban que fuese así.

[...]

Brujas, Bélgica (Alice POV)  
22 de febrero, 09:30 pm

Llevábamos más de un mes recorriendo Francia, y lo cierto es que este país es el mejor en el que estado. Entiendan: Francia alberga la ciudad del amor, la moda, el buen gusto, y pronto albergará mi residencia. Estas vacaciones estaban siendo la gloria para mi y un camino de sorpresas agradables para otros, porque esto iba a dar para mucho tiempo, estoy segura. De hecho, lo sé.

Durante todo este tiempo hemos visitado los lugares más turísticos de toda Francia. Empezamos por París, seguimos por Eure, en el centro, y sin darnos cuenta nos hemos recorrido casi toda Francia, ya sea usando un coche de alquiler, por tren o avión. No es como si nunca hubiese estado aquí antes, pero este lugar me ha enamorado más y la compañía ha sido más que agradable, sólo añoraba el broche final de mi gloria.

Hace unos días decidimos visitar el país vecino, Bélgica. Y estamos en su ciudad más importante, Brujas. ¡Y lo adoro! No estaremos mucho aquí porque en Francia nos espera una gran sorpresa.

He hecho miles de compras. Y no crean, no he estado sola. Rosalie es genial, ella ha sido mi compañera de compras compulsivas y esta es otra razón por la he decidido que me quedaré: ¡mi equipaje llevaría sobrepeso!

Mi madre y mi padre se han vuelto más acercanos entre ellos, si es que se puede, y mucho más con nosotros también. Alguna vez habían decidido escaparse ellos solos hacia algún lugar lejos de nosotros, lo cual entiendo, porque el niño pequeño que tengo como hermano es a veces inaguantable y además...bueno, supongo que querrán tener una vida como pareja también. Pero no quisiera hablar de eso, ni tampoco pensarlo.

Rosalie ya está totalmente integrada y la consideramos una Cullen. Lo cierto es que Rosalie, desde un principio, me agradó. A cualquiera no le agrada ver por primera vez a una persona que hace de un vestido de McQueen una simple prenda, comparándola con la misma. Ella es de carácter fuerte, y eso me agrada. Tiene ideas fijas y fundamentadas, por lo que se puede hablar de cualquier tema con ella. Además nos ha servido de traductora, con fluidez, ya que, si bien todos entendemos algo de francés, no podemos tener la gran conversación que se pegó Rosalie cuando nos fuimos a informar a la oficina turística.

Emmet está más niño que nunca, ahora ha conseguido un juguete más grande. Rosalie. En realidad, y desde un principio, ellos dos se habían llevado muy bien y, como mi sexto sentido me había dicho, acabaron juntos. No sé si fue el poder de la ciudad del amor, los coches de lujo que los unían o la estupidez perenne de Emmet, pero ellos se quieren y se complementan. Ciertamente, son una pareja perfecta. Quizás deba decir que no son del todo pareja de hecho, pero para el caso, da igual.

Edward también se ha unido a nosotros. Aunque su salud ha mejorado, su estado de ánimo no mucho. Él no ha dicho una palabra sobre lo que le ha hecho venirse a Francia y que su humor esté así, pero, como siempre, yo me sé el nombre y apellido de eso. Isabella Marie Swan. Ella es genial, y la considero mi mejor amiga y Edward es estúpido.

Yo creo que Bella se asustó, Edward puede llegar a ser demasiado impulsivo, aunque piense mucho las cosas. A decir verdad, no sé qué asustó a Bella ni qué hizo Edward para asustarla, pero está claro.  
La echo de menos, y no soy la única, ni la que más. Pero algo me inquieta, algo que escapa a mi entendimiento y odio esa sensación. Quizás no sea nada grave, pero un lado, muy pequeño, oscuro acecha en los vértices de la personalidad de Bella.

En cuanto a Jasper. Su sola mención hace que me ruborice. Jasper es un hombre perfecto. Maduro, guapo, inteligente, simpático. Y lo cierto es que se ha ganado mi corazón. Nunca me ha importado ser cursi, y ahora no va a empezara importarme. Durante este tiempo nos hemos llamado y hemos estado conversando. Su voz hacía de la Alice hiperactiva que suelo ser, una Alice más tranquila y relajada. Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta también sobre Jasper, aunque quizá sean sólo imaginaciones mías, pero creo que no sé todo lo que pasa en Nueva York. Me hubiese gustado hacer todo este viaje junto a él, aprendiendo de él. Y sólo espero que se huna a mis planes.

― Dejen de parlotear, cotorras― dijo Emmet riendo―. ¡Foto!

Mañana llegaría la sorpresa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	27. Un lugar mejor

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY:** El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**Un lugar mejor**

New York City, USA  
24 de febrero, 11:47 am

Al parecer, el invierno había dado una pequeña tregua a la ciudad. Los pájaros volvían a volar y los coches empezaban a arrancar. Aunque la ciudad de Nueva York no dejara de tener vida a pesar del tiempo, siempre había más alboroto cuando el sol empezaba a sobresalir de entre las nubes.

Después de despedir a Jasper en el aeropuerto, Bella había vuelto al apartamento y había decidido que era momento de empezar a arreglar su vida, era momento de recoger, leer, entender y ordenar su vida y sus pensamientos. Debía priorizar ciertos factores.

Jasper se lo había dicho: "_Aunque quiero que vayas a Francia, sé que debes pensar sobre todo, mucho y sin prisa. No te preocupes, ten paciencia y empieza a vivir"_.

Hasta ahora la vida de Isabella Swan había sido una montaña rusa. Había estado en lo más alto para bajar a velocidad de vértigo a lo más hondo, personalmente. Bella necesitaba un momento de calma, fuera de todo el barullo de la ciudad, sin escuchar nada ni a nadie mas que a sí misma, porque hacía tiempo que no pensaba claramente y porque estaba cansada de cuerpo y mente.

Ella sabía lo que le esperaba en Francia y por lo que allí había y los que allí la esperaban, debía empezar a reencontrarse, debía empezar a quererse a ella misma porque quería quererlos a ellos sin medidas. Y en cierta manera estaba asustada porque muchos de los que allí la esperaban no sabían que ella necesitaba reencontrarse; de hecho, no sabía quién era Isabella Swan y ella debía sincerarse con ellos y también, principalmente, con ella misma.

― Ánimo. Se fuerte― se dijo a sí misma en voz alta para darse fuerzas antes de acostarse en su cama.

Esa mañana se despertó tarde, muy tarde. Debían de ser las doce del mediodía cuando abrió los ojos, pero no le importó. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tanto y, aunque fuera empezando por levantarse tarde, Bella quería hacer cada cosa que no había probado durante todo ese tiempo de color gris, porque había pintado sus días de colores y quería empezar a renovarse.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, Bellas se levantó y tomó un largo baño que nunca había experimentado, con aromas y sales de baño incluidas, tampoco se olvidó de integrar algunas velas para darle más calidez al tiempo que gastaría allí, sin prisas. Al terminar, tomó un saludable desayuno cargado de vitamina C, carbohidratos y calcio.

Decidida, se dirigió hacia el vestidor después de haber mirado por la ventana cómo se pronosticaba el tiempo de ese día. Allí, sacó un par de _jeans_, una camisa naranja, un suéter y una chaqueta de cuero junto a un par de botas de piel. Fuera ya no había nieve, pero sería mejor ir bien abrigada.

Con el conjunto selecto apartado, empezó a sacar ropa del armario. _Alice no debe enterarse de esto_. Los armarios del vestidor empezaron a vaciarse y el suelo dejó de ser de parqué para ser de telas de todo tipo. Entre toda la ropa, también había zapatos, bolsos y diversos complementos.  
Aburrida de sacar tanta ropa sin diversión, Bella decidió que debería poner un poco de música para que sus fuerzas aumentaran, su ánimo mejorara y para divertirse mientras se desquitaba tirando la ropa al aire y cayendo por donde le convenía. Así, empezo a sonar el instrumental del _requiem _de Verdi y la ropa empezó a volar al ritmo de la música.

Los planes de Bella eran claros, ella sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer con toda esa ropa y, además, le serviría de terapia contra nervios y tensión acumulada.

Alegre y satisfecha con sus acciones, se aseó un poco, se vistió y salió a la calle. Debía de ir a comprar unas cuantas cajas, seguidamente hablaría con un par de personas que ella conocía y volvería al apartamento. Sin embargo, ese día era un día maravilloso, el sol había empezado a brillar sobre las nubes negras que habían habitado en el cielo durante esos días. Las calles estaban más claras aunque la brisa seguía fresca, la gente estaba más alegre y Bella decidió que sería mejor despedirse de Nueva York en ese momento, en un día claro, despejado y soleado.

Animada por el buen tiempo, Bella regresó al piso y cogió su cámara. Ese día sería una turista más en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Con intenciones de pasar un tiempo rodeada de colores verdes, se dirigió a Central Park caminando sin tener prisa y quería con el objetivo de tener un buen recuerdo de la ciudad. Su cámara captó diferentes fotografías, todas llenas de color, entre ellas se encontraba una en la que se leía _Keep calm and carry on_**(1)**. Aquellas palabras no hacían más que darle más alas a la morena y desde ese momento, aquellas palabras se convirtieron en su lema.

[...]

― A fecha de 24 de febrero, Sr. Vulturi, queda usted declarado por la corte culpable ...― esas fueron las palabras que captaron las cámaras de televisión localizadas a las extremos de la sala de la Corte de Justicia de Nueva York.

El golpe del mazo contra la madera fue lo último que se oyó en la sala. Más tarde, unos pasos siguieron el sonido del golpe; después, el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Detrás de estas, Aro Vulturi, expropietario de Vulturi's & Co., era dirigido por la policía hacia lo que sería su hogar durante el resto de su vida.

[...]

_«I know a place that we can go to, a place where no one knows you. They won't know who we are»_.

Bella, ajena a lo que lejos de allí sucedía, había vuelto a al apartamento cargada de cajas llenas de más cajas, de una cámara llena de fotografías y de una gran sonrisa. Además, portaba un sobre, donde estaban guardados unos pasajes de avión hacia lo que serían sus hogares durante el resto de su vida.

Contenta, encendió la radio y sintonizó música clásica. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia el vestidor y vio el desastre que había formado horas antes, aquello le hizo reír, reír a mandíbula batiente, la risa le dio dolor de estómago, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas divertidas.

Empezó a doblar la ropa y a clasificarla. Amontonó los pantalones, las blusas y las chaquetas. Unió cada zapato con su par y llenó pequeñas cajas con sus accesorios. También montó las cajas usando cinta adhesiva, las cuales iba llenando con ropa y poniéndoles el nombre por fuera.

Bella sabía que estaba haciendo bien, aquello le hacía bien a ella y le haría bien a muchos más. Quería montarse un futuro, siendo mejor persona, más madura y responsable, quería vivir por sí misma y quería vivir aquella experiencia.

Durante el tiempo que había estado haciendo turismo junto a su cámara, Bella había contactado con un par de personas que sabía darían más uso a su ropa del que ella jamás le daría. Mañana la recogerían y el dinero que había recaudado le daría un buen uso.

Bella sabía que en algún momento iría a Francia pero, como había dicho Jasper, ella no estaba preparada todavía. Visitaría Francia, realmente lo haría, realmente quería hacerlo. Por eso, ya había comprado los billetes. Sabía que eso la determinaba, pero su deseo era fuerte y la fecha de ese viaje señalaba el momento en que ella estaría preparada, sería una marca en su calendario que le recordaría cada día que hacía bien y que cada día que pasase sería un día menos hacia su objetivo.

_«I know a place that we can run to and do those things we want to. They won't know who we are»_.

Su tarea de ordenar y colocar la ropa le había llevado varias horas. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado, la noche había caído y su estómago rugía de hambre como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Dejó las cajas cerca de la puerta, apagó la radio y encendió la televisión.  
Se dispuso a cocinar algo para cenar.

La cena le dio mucho que pensar y ella no podía estar más satisfecha con sus acciones. Al vender su ropa, Bella había recaudado mucho dinero, Rosalie tenía la culpa de ello. Y el destino de este estaba fijado.

Africa.

África sería su próximo destino y el rumbo que marcaba el otro pasaje de avión que yacía dentro del sobre. Bella quería hacer una buena labor que, aunque le costase reconocerlo, la diferenciaría de su padre. Ella quería hacer algo bueno. Todo su camino había sido para ella, para su madre, y ahora quería ayudar a los demás. El dinero sería destinado a campamentos de ayuda en África y allí pasaría un tiempo. Tres meses. Observaría a dónde se destina su ayuda, cómo la usan y si su dinero no era suficiente, sus manos también ayudarían.

Bella creía que no había un sitio mejor para encontrarse a sí misma. La sencillez del lugar, la bondad de sus actos y el cariño que le daría a la gente de allí haría que saliera la Bella que había estado escondida.

Pero no todo estaba en África. Ella sabía cuál era su destino real, donde se llenaría completamente. Su destino no era un lugar, no era Francia. Su destino era una persona. Edward era su destino, él era un lugar mejor, donde ella quería estar. Bella se había dado cuenta que su corazón cantaba por él y no iría en contra.

_«We can get away to a better place»_.

**FIN**

* * *

**(1)** _Keep calm and carry on_: eslogan introducido en un póster producido por el gobierno británico en 1939, al inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, para subir la moral de la ciudadanía del país bajo amenaza de una invasión inminente. Fue poco conocido y nunca usado.

La canción introducida en el capítulo es "**Let me take you there**" del grupo americano de Alt-Rock Plain White T's.

Este es el último capítulo, solo queda el epílogo.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto,

A. Ameretat


	28. Epílogo

Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer y son de su total dominio. Nada es mío, tan sólo la trama es propiedad de mi imaginación.

**SUMMARY:** El engaño conlleva una reacción. Vengaza, tal vez. ¿Y qué si ese engaño se cobra la vida de tu madre? Harías lo que fuera. ¿Y si las cosas fueran peor de lo que parecieran?

* * *

**GET AWAY TO A BETTER PLACE**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Bosque de Vincennes, Francia

25 de mayo, 11:37 am

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_.

El sonido claro y melodioso de su voz bailaba entre los olmos que predominaban en la zona, entre el follaje de un verde intenso en aquella época y entre la refrescante brisa que volaba por encima del lago, profundo y oscuro, que se hallaba a unos cuatro kilómetros de allí.

― It's you, it's you, you make me sing.

― Papi, otra. Otra canción― Essis miraba con gran admiración a través de sus grandes ojos verdes a su padre que se encontraba sentado a la vera de un árbol de hojas caducas―. Papi, te quiero.

― You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

A pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño Essis había heredado la capacidad aduladora de la familia, de hecho, su padre era Rey Adulador y, desde la llegada de su hijo, comprendió el poderío de ese talento. De alguna forma acabó odiándola y amándola cada vez más, y al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Oh, vamos! Emmet, deja de torturarnos con tu horrible voz.

― Mi voz te encanta y lo sabes, nena. No había más que ver cómo corriste a mis brazos en la celebración de nuestra boda mientras te cantaba esta canción.

A pesar de su gran argumentación, Emmet dejó de cantar _Everything _de Michael Bublé. Casi desde que se conocieron, Rosalie había tenido cierto poder sobre Emmet y, en efecto, seguía teniéndolo cuatro años después de haberse casado.

Sí, lo crean o no, Emmet, el enemino número uno de los compromisos, y Rosalie, la super modelo inconquistable, se habían casado. En Las Vegas, muy a pesar de Alice. Ellos no necesitaban más que un par de testigos para la ceremonia y, puesto que Alice se opondría de cualquier manera, nosotros habíamos sido los elegidos y, por consecuencia, también los afectados. Si mal no recuerdo, Alice estuvo alrededor de una semana sin hablarnos. Ella realmente deseaba una gran ceremonia, un gran espectáculo recordable a través de la historia.

Todos entendían sus argumentos: _Emmet es mi hermano y Rosalie una de mis mejores amigas. Además no les hubiese cobrado ni lo más mínimo_, habían sido sus palabras junto a un gran puchero, marca de la casa.

Ver la escena a través de la lente hacía darme cuenta de cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo y cómo habían cambiado las circunstancias. Se podía ver en sus expresiones faciales, incluso se notaba por el lugar en el que estábamos, rodeados de naturaleza viva y colorida, con una suave y relajante brisa proviniente del lago que a poca distancia se encontraba. Pero sobre todo, se notaba en la atmósfera que se sentía entre todos nosotros y, especialmente, en cada parte de esta gran familia, a la que tengo el placer de pertenecer.

Hacía ya seis años que había vuelto de mi viaje por las sendas africanas, de mi recorrido por mi mente y por mi vida.

Parecía como si hiciese tan sólo dos meses que había estado con Amina. Aún recuerdo, y siempre recordaré sus facciones, su capacidad de expresarse, de hacerte sentir bien y, sobre todo, de transmitir su cultura y conocimiento. Cada día la recuerdo, y parece que cada día la tengo más en mi memoria. Aquella sabia e inteligente mujer había causado una gran impresión en mi y la extraño en demasía. Ella, en muchos aspectos y en tan sólo unos meses, había sabido ocupar el lugar que llevaba vacío.

_A mi la naturaleza que me rodea me da fuerzas para vivir. Encuentra tu fuente de coraje, Bella, porque la vida es hermosa, sólo hay que querer ver su belleza_.

En más de una ocasión me había dicho eso y lo tengo presente. Lo mejor de todo es que ella fue mi fuente de coraje y denuedo por mucho tiempo, e incluso ahora, lejos en tiempo y en espacio de ella, Amina sigue siéndolo.

Sin darme cuenta, pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Aún su recuerdo me enternecía y Edward se dio cuenta, sus ojos profundos y cálidos me miraban con preocupación, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa sincera haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

Me concentré en lo que tenía frente a mi y la imagen no podía ser más perfecta. Emmet seguía cantanto junto a su guitarra y Essis seguía protestando, aunque su mirada de adoración lo delataba. Era gracioso cómo el gran cuerpo de Emmet hacía que, tanto la guitarra que colgaba de su cuello como su hijo, parecieran más pequeños de lo que eran.

Era cuanto menos conmovedor cómo padre e hijo se miraban y cantaban al mismo tiempo. Y era, sobre todo, increíble que ambos lo hicieran tan bien. Casi todos quedamos perplejos cuando Emmet decidió regalarle una canción a capella a Rosalie cuando, después de regresar de Las Vegas y anunciar su casamiento, celebraron con la familia y algunos invitados más su nuevo estado civil, hecho que no desaprovechó Alice y sobre lo cual nadie opinó; Alice era feliz con ello y todos quedamos de lo más satisfechos con su trabajo y no dudamos en izar un poco más su orgullo.

Rosalie siempre acababa a punto de llorar cada vez que Emmet le cantaba con gran sentimiento su canción. Y en estos momentos no era diferente, Rosalie miraba conmovida cómo los dos hombres más importantes de su vida pasaban el rato entre risas y música. Rose amaba los inocentes y verdosos ojos de su hijo que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel morena.

La pareja había iniciado los trámites de adopción justo antes de casarse, lo cuál también había ayudado en el proceso. Essis llegó con apenas tres meses de vida desde Costa de Marfil y había sido el lazo que unió más a Emmet y a Rose. Ahora estaba también la pequeña Dysis, que con apenas seis meses había conseguido que a todos se nos cayera la baba viendo sus preciosos ojos azules y sus simpáticos rizos dorados.

Alice siempre decía que tenía los sobrinos más bonitos que nadie puede tener y se había convertido en toda una super tía.

Jasper y Alice habían comenzado su relación desde que él había llegado a Francia y todos nos dimos cuenta de que nada era precipitado para la pareja que formaban. Su relación era tan poderosa que a veces creía ver un haz de luz brillar a su alrededor. Muchas veces me había inspirado en lo que ellos juntos formaban para crear algunos de mis cuadros. Entre ellos había un sentimiento que conmovía y ninguno de nosotros entendemos cómo puede ser posible algo tan profundo entre dos personas.

En muchos aspectos, ellos me recuerdan a Carlisle y a Esme, y eso no debe tener nada de malo.

Jasper se había convertido en mi sicólogo desde que llegué de África. Ciertamente, le debía mucho y estoy segura de que no podré pagárselo en vida. Jasper tenía un carácter demasiado bueno para su propia salud y constituía el equilibrio de la familia, en cualquier aspecto.

Pensando en ellos, decidí levantarme del césped en el que estaba sentada para ir a buscarlos, pero antes decidí retratar al que, en estos momentos y para siempre, poseía mi corazón.

La fotografía y el arte de la pintura se habían convertido en mi forma de vida y con lo que en muchas ocasiones me ganaba el sueldo. Gracias a Alice, había conseguido un gran trabajo en uno de los museos más importante de Francia, que además está muy cerca de casa. Allí me dedicaba a organizar diferentes campañas de arte y a distribuir las salas del museo para diferentes movimientos artísticos y sus mismos artistas. El estar rodeada de tanto talento me hizo recordar cuánto amaba esto, y la pintura, junto a la fotografía, me ayudaron a convertirme en la persona que ahora mismo soy.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, todo estaba lleno de un polvo blanco que olía a harina. Dentro estaban jugando, cuando en realidad deberían estar cocinando, Alice y Jasper. No desaproveché la oportunidad de fotografiarles antes de que detectaran mi presencia.

Era un placer para mi pertenecer a una familia como esta, la atmósfera que se respiraba me inspiraba y era sensacional agarrar mi cámara y captar más de una escena. Todas aquellas fotografías y también algún que otro vídeo, especialmente desde la llegada de los dos pequeños, formaban parte de la colección que Edward y yo teníamos expuesta en la pared más especial de nuestra casa.

― ¡Oh, Bella, mi deseada salvación! Líbrame de este terrible caballero― Alice tenía una gran capacidad para el teatro y siempre ganaba en los juegos de mímica que una vez a la semana hacíamos en cualquier casa de uno de nosotros o incluso aquí, en la casa de Esme y Carlisle.

― Lo siento, no quiero saber nada de vuestras fantasías sexuales― pronuncié bromeando.

― Aburrida― terminó diciendo Alice con cara de fingida decepción.

― ¿Qué han pensado hacer de comer, aparte de revuelto de harina?

― Fricasse de pollo y ensalada de brócoli― dijo Jasper con exagerado acento francés.

― De acuerdo. Sólo espero no encontrarme ninguna sorpresa en el plato― dije riendo mientras salía de la cocina. Podía imaginarme perfectamente cómo Alice rodaba los ojos ante mi comentario y a Jasper sonrojándose.

Cuando me dirigía de nuevo hacia el jardín, vi a Carlisle y a Esme compartiendo su pasatiempo favorito, la lectura. Ambos eran amantes de las novelas clásicas y muchas veces acababan conversando sobre sus obras preferidas, aunque las hayan leído y comentado más de una vez. En mi opinión, creo que todas aquellas actividades que ellos compartían hacen que su relación sea cada vez más fuerte y consistente. En cierto modo, deseaba parecerme a ellos, yo también quería amar con tanta sencillez y libertad. Ellos eran un ejemplo a seguir.

El sol, en la parte más alta del cielo, brillaba haciendo lucir mejor los colores y calentaba el aire de fuera. Al salir tuve que acostumbrarme a tanta claridad y, como si de una fuerza todopoderosa y exterior se tratase, mis ojos conectaron en más de una forma con los de Edward.

Durante todo este tiempo había aprendido a amarlo como él merecía y podía decir sin miedo a equivocarme que él me quería tanto como yo a él. Edward era mi apoyo, el pilar que sostenía mi vida y mi corazón.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez desde que llegué de África supe que él lo era todo, y en ningún momento me defraudó. Nuestro comienzo no fue fácil. Yo todavía era reacia a cualquier relación demasiado profunda y aquello se reforzó cuando, tras cinco meses de vivir en Francia, decidí volver a visitar a Amina pero, justo antes de montarme en al avión, me comunicaron que había muerto. Aquello me destrozó profundamente, ella lo fue todo en mi estancia en África, con ella viví mucho tiempo y de ella aprendí más de lo que me esperaba. Ella había sido mi madre y la perdí.

Sin embargo, cualquier cosa relacionada con Amina no puede causar tanto daño y, como si ella estuviese manejando los hilos de la vida, la relación entre Edward y yo se hizo más y más fuerte. Decidimos visitar a algunos profesionales para que nos ayudasen y, por decisión propia, viajamos a Namibia y me despedí de Amina con todos mis sentimientos, siempre junto a Edward. Ambos pasamos una temporada en el continente y aprendimos juntos. Así que decidimos ir a Seychelles y nos alojamos en una villa de North Island. Fueron unas relajantes y encantadoras vacaciones, y desde entonces nos hemos convertido en unos viajeros empedernidos.

Este año hemos decidido volar a Tailandia, pero acortaríamos nuestras vacaciones para estar más tiempo con la familia y seguir en Francia, pero viéndola como unos turistas más.

Si hay algo que he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que, estés donde estés, y vivas dondes vivas, hay que observar el lugar con ojos de turista. Todo se ve mejor de esa manera.

― ¿Te diviertes?

Había llegado al lado de Edward que se reía abiertamente con las abstractas ideas de Essis que en estos momentos se encontraba junto a su madre, que sostenía a su hermano, al que le acariciaba suavemente su mejilla mirándolo con gran asombro. Aquello era enternecedor y Emmet se había dado cuenta, él estaba viendo con intenso amor directamente a los ojos de su esposa y esta le regresaba la mirada de la misma fuerza.

― Mucho. Hoy hace un día espléndido y Essis no hace más que expresar sus interrogantes sobre la extraña aparición de su hermano. Sigue sin entenderlo y, por supuesto, las evasivas contestaciones de Emmet no le son suficientes― dijo.

En ese momento, alzó su mirada clara y sincera hacia mi y me tendió la mano al tiempo que se levantaba, invitándome a pasear.

― ¿Deseas dar un paseo hasta el lago?― me preguntó a la vez que sostenía mi mano entre la suya con delicadeza.

De nuestras manos, alcé mi mirada hacia sus ojos y asentí con dilación al perderme en sus iridiscentes ojos. Era absolutamente increíble la capacidad de esas pupilas de retenerme hasta perder la razón, conseguían que me perdiese en ellas y me encandilaban.

Juntos recorrimos el sendero que nos llevaba hasta el lago. Aquel camino me recordó a la vida, a mi existencia y al paso del tiempo. Se sentía simbólico. Éramos él y yo, juntos y unidos de una forma irreal, caminando a través de diferentes situaciones, sintiendo nuestros latidos cálidos e intensos, recorriendo la vida hasta llegar al lago.

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, estoy enamorada de la vida y amo con todo mi ser a Edward. La vida a sido un sendero largo y arduo de recorrer, pero ahora soy una mujer amada y enamorada.

_La vida es hermosa y he encontrado mi fuente de coraje._

* * *

Esto ha llegado a su fin y espero que hayan disfrutado de este viaje. De cualquier forma, les invito a aquellos que todavía no lo han disfrutado a que lo hagan. Siempre acepto comentarios y recomendaciones.

La canción introducida en el capítulo es "**Everything**" del cantante canadiense Michael Bublé.

Gracias por leer,

A. Ameretat


End file.
